Chronicles of Z: World Crosser Arc 01
by ZilverX The Writer Triplet
Summary: This is the history of Fire Emblem Awakening World as it was recorded in the Chronicle of Z; Join our Heroes on a world crossing adventure! (And probably, watch them screw the original timeline). This is my first story, so forgive me if i make any mistakes. Rated M for Safety.
1. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Changes

Chronicles

Of

Z

World

Crosser

Arc 01

World of FE: Awakening

Chapter 1

Unwelcome changes

=======X=======

Note:

"Silver! We need to move!" – Speaking

'Like I care anyway!' - Thinking

" _ **Silver! We need to move!"**_ –Mythical beings speaking

' _ **Like I care anyway'**_ – Mythical beings Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; Which was made by Nintendo and is an awesome game, but I do own my OCs and My Ideas.

* * *

Six month, six month has passed since he arrived to this place, but with little progress in which he seek to do, discover information.

" _ **This place, Ylisse is quite big. There aren't that few jobs that you, as a mercenary can choose, so why in hell did you choose this 'Find some medical herbs in this suspicious and dangerous forest?**_ " Complained a voice.

"The hell you mean I choose it? This is the only thing that the villagers asked me to do, we spend our last coins on our new equipments didn't we?" argued the boy as he walked.

" _ **Yeah right, like I care…. Admit it, Silver, we're lost aren't we?**_ " asked the voice.

"….."

" _ **I knew it, without a map, you really are good at getting lost! And why in the hell did you forget to buy a map for Goddess's Sake?"**_ asked the voice.

"Hey, it's not my fault; I had to buy an Iron Sword and Bow for self defense in both range and close! So stop complaining Zeronos!" Replied the boy, who is now identified as Silver. He was a boy, probably 18 years old with silver hair and eyes with two different colors; Purple and Gold. He was wearing a silver colored breastplate with a long sleeved Crimson red undershirt, Black pants and Shoes, Fingerless gloves on both his hands while two pouches were hanging around his belt.

" _ ***Sigh* Well, what's done is done anyway… so let's try to focus on finding the herbs, shall we?"**_ said Zeronos.

"If you aren't my partner, I would definitely kill you" replied Silver.

" _ **Even if you want, you can't! Sucks to be you! …. Silver, an earthquake is coming, a big one!"**_ warned Zeronos.

As Zeronos warned, the ground started to shake violently, making Silver lose his balance and fall down. As he tried to stand up, he started to smell something. Something that people definitely don't want to smell in a forest, the scent of Fire. He turned around, only to find a forest fire and some meteors focusing in a certain part of the forest. But the strange thing is that something like a giant eye near there.

" _ **Hmm… Kid, hurry to there, I sense two presence that might need our help!"**_ said Zeronos.

"Just my luck" Silver said as he ran toward the forest fire "It better not be people that'll try to kill us in the chaos"

" _ **Just Hurry!"**_

* * *

(Silver's Point of View)

As I arrived, I saw one swordsman and a girl, a cleric maybe? Running away and fighting things that look like zombies but much larger and purple with glowing red eyes. As the swordsman was holding off those things, some of them escape his watch and head toward the girl with their weapons raised. As they are about to hit the girl, I parried the blow with my iron sword and retaliate with a double slash.

"Ah great, first I thought bandits are bad, now zombies? Really? And since when does Zombies wield weapons?" I said while blocking some more that comes for the girl.

" _ **Focus kid, we don't want them to die here, do we?"**_ replied Zeronos with a hint of sarcasm.

"Now is not really the time for sarcas…."

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

As I turn around, I saw a zombie going for the girl again until a man appeared out of nowhere and blocked the death blow with his sword.

"Lissa!" yelled the swordsman as he run towards her.

I killed the zombie I was fighting and took a good look at the guy who defended 'Lissa' as the first swordsman called; he was with a mask probably to cover his identity, wearing a dark and slim armor with golden highlights, greaves, boots and a dark midnight blue cape which matches his hair.

"A little help here?" he asked as the first swordsman slashed the zombie he was blocking, speaking of the first swordsman, he was also midnight blue hair, with a black vest, a white cape and a shoulder guard on his shoulder, black pants, grey boots. The girl, as I also inspect was a blonde with twin pigtails, and wearing a yellow dress with a brown vest and a white frilly apron. How do I see those kinds of things in a short amount of time? Simple I was a pretty fast observer. Anyway as the first swordsman went near her, the girl, 'Lissa', said "Chrom!"

'That must be his name' I thought until more zombies appeared. As I ran toward them (people, not the zombies mind you), I yelled "Talk Later, More are coming!" and the masked man disappeared when I was focusing on the other two.

When I got near them, the man, who is called Chrom, asked me "Who are you?"

"Just a very unlucky, passing through merc" I replied.

Before he could ask me more question, we heard sounds of footstep of a man and a horse coming towards us. As I look at the distance, I saw a Great Knight and a man running, shouting "Chrom! Lissa! Are you both ok?"

"Milord, Milady, Are you hurt?" asked the Great Knight.

"Frederick! Robin!" called Lissa.

"Are those horrific creatures commonplace in this land?" asked the man, Robin.

"They are not from Ylisse, I can guarantee you that." Replied Chrom with a confirming tone.

"No one is injured, thank the gods" said the Great Knight, Frederick, as I presume "By the way milord, who is this mercenary? I've never seen people of his eyes and hair color before."

"Watch your mouth, Frederick, this man and a masked hero saved me from those creatures." Replied Lissa "If it weren't for them, I would be…. Wait, where did he go?"

"Where did your companion go?" Chrom asked me "I really would like to thank him."

"He isn't travelling with me that am for sure." I answered "We can worry about him later, but right now, we got more hostiles to face."

"Yes, he is right" agreed Frederick "After we put these…. Creatures to rest, we shall talk. Keep your eyes open, we know nothing of this new enemy."

"Right" said Chrom.

"Hmm…" Robin wondered while pointing to the two forts in the clear part of the forest "Are those…"

"Yes, they are empty forts" replied Frederick.

"Then we should take shelter in them and lay a siege on those things"

"Alright" said Chrom "Anymore to add, Robin?"

"We should split into two groups" said Robin "that way; the numbers will split into half"

"Ok then, Hey you, you said you are a mercenary right?" asked Chrom.

"Yes" I answered "That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Good, you are hired" said Chrom "Come with me and Robin to attack those things"

"But sire, we don't know who this man is, or what he is planning to do" argued Frederick.

"Ah, Frederick the Wary, how much are you going to worry" said Chrom "I'll be fine, if he does something suspicious, I still have Robin and my Falchion to deal with."

"Very well, milord, I shall protect Lady Lissa with my life"

"Thanks Frederick"

"Let's go" I said "While we are wasting time here, those things are getting closer to us"

"Right" said Chrom "Shepherds, Advance!"

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

Far a little from the place where Silver and the other are fighting, a knight with red hair appeared. She looked the chaos and said "Captain Chrom… wait, I'm coming! …. Argh, if I know this will happen, I should've stay close to them. Alright, ya ash faced freaks! Which one of you wants to be screwed by my Lance first?"

As she moved towards them, a voice from behind her alerted her, making her stop. "Hold! Milady! "

"Huh?" she turned around to find an archer talking to her.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." He said as he walks toward her.

"The hell are you?!" She replied

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are…. It's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi…"

"Sorry ruffles … no time for this. Onward!" as she started to move forward again.

"Virion! ...Err, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" said Virion.

"I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd." Replied the knight with an annoyed tone.

"'Sully'! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" said Virion.

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line." Replied Sully with a snot.

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming.'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a…"

"How's THIS for an answer?!" said Sully as she kicked Virion in the leg.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they...? P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..." begged Virion.

"*Sigh* Fine... Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that!" said Sully "Come on! Captain Chrom waits for our help!"

"OHHH, the things I do for the ladies…"

* * *

(Silver's Point of View)

Fighting alone was ok, but fighting as a group, especially with a skilled one, is one of the very few experiences I have since I arrived to this world. Not even in Skyloft, did I feel fighting can be this easy with strangers back to back. But still, the fact remains that we attract most of those zombies as we could quickly kill them.

"Damn! Do these things know when to quit?" Chrom complained "I mean, I love a good fight, but they might eventually overwhelm us!"

"Aye, I'm with ya on that one" I said "But be glad that these things are not that clever"

"Excuse me" said Robin

"Silver. That's my name" I replied

"Silver, you sounded like you had faced these kinds of things before"

"Not really, but something very similar"

"Oh I see"

Then Zeronos decided to scare them (unintentionally).

" _ **Hey kid, I don't know whether this is good news or not but I say two more reinforcements are coming from the south"**_

Oh and did I forget to mention, Zeronos is a Time Dragon, who gave me his "Right Eye" after I lost mine, defending the Dragon City with my old friends. Since then, everyone was surprised when Zeronos speak, because my right eye will lit up and a voice will come out from nowhere.

"What the" said Chrom "Where is that voice from?"

"Don't worry, I'll explain later." I replied as I cross slashed a zombie, "The reinforcement will come from the north…."

As soon as I said that, Sully appeared, along with Virion, stabbing a zombie with her lance. "Hahaha, Take that, Suckers!"

"Sully?" asked a surprised Chrom "What are you doing here?"

"I came to assist you, of course!" Sully replied as she slashed another one with her sword"

As she was rampaging, Virion suddenly shot three arrows near Chrom, Killing one near him.

"Thanks, I appreciate that" said Chrom.

"No Worries, my good man, I was trying to impress that young lady by showing my skills." Virion replied "And what better is it, by saving her captain!"

"Really? Trying to flirt in the middle of a battlefield, some guy he is" I deadpanned.

"That, I agreed with you, my friend" Robin agreed.

"I think we'll get along really well." I said

"Yup, me too"

"Hey, if you guys finished talking, help us out here!" Chrom yelled as Frederick and Lissa moved toward him.

"Speaking of which, Silver, what do you make of that guy?" Robin said as he pointed towards a rather large one with a giant axe.

"Oh him? I bet you 50 gold, he is the main brute of these... Things." I said "And taking it down might make the others disappear… probably"

"Really?" Chrom deadpanned "Probably? That's the best you can say?"

"Hey! It's my first time dealing with these kinds of enemy too!"

"Milord, I don't really think it's time to argue with him." Frederick interjected.

"Frederick is right, besides" Robin agreed "Might as well try that before doing other things."

"*Sigh* Very well, let's go, Shepherds"

"Ok"

As we went near the creature, it starts to swing its giant axe round and round making space between him and us.

"Ah Crap" Sully said "Now what the hell are we going to do to get near him!"

"Fear not, O Beauteous one, for I, Virion, Archest of the archers actually have a way to damage the beast without getting near it!" Virion said while raising his bow to shoot it.

"Of course! Magic and Bows! Why I don't think of this earlier!" Robin said while he was preparing his thunder tome.

"Whatever you plan to do Robin, do it quick." I warned him "It's getting very close."

After charging the spell, Robin and Virion started their barrage of both arrow and magic against it until it dropped its giant axe. But even with all those magic and arrows, it doesn't seem to put damage on him very much.

"Quick, he is disarmed! Rush him from both sides!" Yelled Robin as Frederick, Sully, Chrom and I ran toward it from the sides. First Sully rushed it with her spear in her hands while Frederick actually chopped his hand off with his axe. After it lost its hand, it picked up the axe again and charged at Chrom and me. As it was about to slash Chrom, he actually blocked it with his sword! A Freaking Giant Axe blocked by a little larger than average sword. It was then, I decided to slide past the axe and cut his legs with my sword and a dagger. When it knee downed, Chrom decided to end the battle by giving it a large X and chopped its head off, turning it into mist.

I sheathe my sword and look around, only to find that most of those that escaped us is already dealt with by the masked man from earlier. Lissa began to heal Sully who actually got cuts and bruises, while Chrom, Frederick and Robin decided to talk to the masked hero, Virion approached me. He was wearing white former medieval styled shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves and a frilly scarf is tied neatly on his neck, Black pants, boots and Padded left arm with fingerless silver gloves.

"Ah, the man who does the impossible task, how fare thee?" asked Virion.

"I had my share of secrets and experiences with those kind of large enemies" I replied "Besides, I'm surprised, why is a noble, following a knight, Female nonetheless, with weapons in the middle of the forest at night."

"I….. Have my share of secrets too" replied Virion.

"Well, it's not my business to pry anyway, but here" I said while handing him my bow and arrow "You broke your last one right? This may not be much but take these."

"Why thank you, my good man, may the gods bless you" replied a very glad Virion "But pray tell me, why do you have these?"

"I can use bow and arrow too, but I mainly use it for hunting food."

"Ah I see, many thanks, umm…"

"Silver. Silver Alucard. Your name is Virion right?"

"Yes, my good man, allow me to thank you once again"

Virion bowed down and left to the direction of Lissa and Sully while Frederick, Robin and Chrom walked towards me.

"Ah, He left again, didn't he?" I asked

"Yes" Robin answered "with a message too"

"Ohh?"

"Now, for you, mercenary, pray tell me why you are in the middle of the forest at night?" asked Frederick "Also, Your name and where you come from would be needed too."

"Ah Frederick the wary" replied Chrom "Always with the questions."

"I don't mind answering them though." I said as I look at the knight and Robin.

The former was in a bulky light blue armor with brown hair and a black horse beside him, and the latter with Platinum blonde hair, a rather large coat which can probably hold swords and tomes, a white undershirt and black pants with boots.

"My name is Silver Alucard; I arrived here six month ago from my home realm, which is really far away from here. For the first question, I was trying to find a way to the capital to get more information about this country."

"As I thought" Frederick said while pointing his axe to me, you are a spy, aren't you? Who are you working for? Ferox? Valm? Plegia?"

"If I was a spy, I would have not helped you people at all." I retaliated "Besides, why would I be here, in a forest if I am a spy? I should be in the capital right?"

"He does have a point…" Robin said "Well, what he does isn't our concern anyway."

"Hmm…. Tell me, Silver, what exactly was that voice that we heard near the fort?" Chrom asked.

"That… is a little bit hard to explain" I said "Assuming that you have time to listen."

"We have all night, so stop thinking and start talking" said Frederick.

"Very well, but only you three must know, promise me to never tell the others, unless something very important happens."

"We give you our word"

"Ok, Zeronos, Introduce yourself to these kind people"

" _ **If you say so, my name is Zeronos. I am Sliver's Inner Consciousness and Advisor. How can you all hear me too, you wonder? That is because of his eye."**_

"His eyes?" Robin asked curiously "Does that have to do with you having two different eye colors?"

"Vaguely answer is yes. But if you want to confirm, because of a dragon's magic, I inherited this eye from the goddess's blessing."

" _ **He did something that no one is able to do alone, save a kingdom from destruction and yet those ungrateful little bastards tried to kill him because they were jealous of his status."**_

"His status?" asked Chrom "You mean he is a prince?"

"Not quite, I just happened to be the son of the savior of that country and saved it again" I replied while stroking the fire. "Those nobles tried to recruit me into their personal bodyguard, and when that fails, they send assassins after me."

"That's a load of Pegasus dung." Said Frederick. "Why should we trust you?"

"If I want to kill you all, I would have done it already." I retorted "Besides, that is my personal life, I rather not talk about it anymore. That's why I became a traveler of sorts. But the strange thing is that I don't have why or how I got here in the first place."

"Hmm….." Robin pondered "I wonder if we are in the same case then."

"How?"

"When I woke up in the field, I can't remember anything except some tactics and weapon skills."

" _ **You… your memories… strange"**_

"Strange? How?" asked Chrom

" _ **It's like his memories were ripped apart from him"**_

"….." Robin wondered when he heard Zeronos said that. "Does that mean I can't remember my past?"

" _ **That I cannot say"**_ Zeronos said _**"it is rare case that one can remember ripped memory, but the possibility is 5%"**_

"5%? That's quite high for you to say, Zero" I said "Don't worry Robin, he means that you have a lot of chance to recover them, I mean I always work with things that he said under 1% and pull them off"

"Hmm… alright, I won't." Replied Robin "Rather than that I am curious of what are you going to do next?"

"Nothing, I was thinking of going to the capital and look for work and information." I said "Who knows how long I will be stuck in this place."

"Hmm…. In that case, why don't we join us shepherds? I mean you literally have no place to go!" said Lissa.

"Gah! Lissa! Don't scare me like that!" Chrom said "But she is right. Will you join us?"

"Milady, Milord, Are you sure you want to invite him?" asked Frederick.

"He and the masked hero saved me, so I own him one." Lissa said "Just say that I am repaying you a favor."

"Well, since I literally have nothing to do yet, why not?" I said "It's better to travel in group than being lost in the forest alone"

As I say that they all started to laugh, even Sully and Virion joined them, triggering a blush in me.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I can get lost!" I defended myself as I blushed "it's just that the forest is so confusing!"

"Alright, alright, we get it!" Sully said as she patted my back, hard.

"So do you accept my offer?" asked Chrom.

"Yes, I do" I replied

"Alright. You are now a Shepherd." Chrom said "I am Chrom; the little girl you saved is my sister, Lissa."

"Hi"

"You know Robin, and Frederick" Chrom continued "And the Red haired Knight is Sully".

"Hey"

"I see" I said "Nice to meet you, everyone, I am Silver Alucard."

"So… can I call you Silver? Or Mr. Alucard?" asked Lissa.

"Silver will do" I replied "Anyway, we should get some rest, it's almost morning"

"No, the capital, Ylisstol is very near now, so let us move while we can." Frederick said "I don't want to take any chances with those creatures might appear again."

"Whatever you say" I said

"And I am also concern about the capital; maybe the earthquake might affect it too."

"Then let's go, why are we standing around?" Lissa said.

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

As they arrive to Ylisstol, it was already morning; the city itself was very busy as if a festival was there. Silver looked around in surprise and said "So this is the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol! There are so many people!"

"Yes, it seems so… Lively" Robin agreed "I wonder if a festival is going on here?"

"It appears that the capital was not affected in any way from the chaos." Frederick said "I think the earthquake is limited to the forest."

"Well isn't that a relief?" said Lissa with a smile. "But I wonder what's going on?"

As Lissa was hopping around, trying to figure of what is going on; an old citizen yelled "There she is! The Exalt has come to see us!"

As Silver took a glance at the Exalt, which is a woman with a long blonde hair tied into braids, and wore a white long dress with a light green robe around her with a golden hair ornament with light lime green socks and green slippers. On her forehead was a mark which is similar to the mark at Chrom's arm.

"The Exalt?" Silver asked "Isn't she the queen of this country?"

"Yes she is." Frederick answered.

"But isn't it dangerous for her to walk around like this?" Robin asked in an uncertain voice.

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace – Ylisse's most prized quality." Frederick explained proudly "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, The Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and lay the beast low."

' _ **Seems like in this world, Dragons play an important role too'**_

'That's why we should try to keep a secret about your true identity or people will start worshipping or hunting us' replied Silver in his thought.

"Exalt Emmeryn reminds us of the peace we fought hard to achieve." Frederick concluded.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She is a calming presence where others might call for war" Chrom added.

"She is also the best big sister that anyone could ask for." Lissa giggled.

"Yes I imagine she... wait what?" Robin said while being shocked "But wouldn't that make both make you and Chrom..."

"The Prince and the Princess of this realm, yes they are." Frederick replied "You remembered Chrom's name but not this?"

"Hey, no worries Robin, even I had no idea of this could happen." I said as I comforted Robin "Even Zeronos is surprised about it too."

"The Royal blood of Ylisse" said Virion with a surprised tone.

"But you said you are shepherds!" Robin complained

"Yes we are." Replied Chrom "We have A Lot of Sheep"

"Chrom... or should I call you Prince Chrom?" Silver said with a puzzled yet in a teasing tone.

"Just Chrom is fine" said Chrom "Not a big fan of formalities"

Silver walks toward Frederick and pats his shoulders while saying "Now I understand what you are going through with the Toleration and all."

"Indeed." Replied Frederick with a sigh "Oh the sacrifices I make for the good of this realm."

"It looks like Emm is returning to the castle; would you two like to meet her?" Chrom asked.

"It would be our honour" Both Silver and Robin replied as Sully started to pull Virion towards the other direction saying "I'll wait for you all in the Barracks."

We made our way into the castle and through the main hall, as we reached the throne room; we were greeted by the Exalt herself, Lady Emmeryn.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome back!" Emmeryn greeted them happily, then said "Good day, Frederick, How fared you all?"

"Well..." Chrom replied "We won't be dealing with anymore bandit problems for a while."

"Wonderful! How about our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The Brigands have crossed from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord, our Pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Apologised the knight who was guarding the Exalt.

"No, Phila, your duty was to guard the Exalt here"

"And besides, we had some help" Lissa said gladly.

"Ah" Emmeryn said "You speak of the new companions here?"

"This is Robin, and the other one is Silver." Chrom said "One helped us with the brigands while the other saved Lissa from danger. And I had decided to make them Shepherds."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you both a debt of gratitude, Robin, Silver"

"Not at all, milady!" Robin said with a bow while Silver just smiled.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Frederick argued "Robin claims to have lost his memory, while Silver is said to be a lost traveler. But those are only that: claims. We cannot rule out the possibility that both of them are brigands or even Plegian spies."

"Frederick!" Chrom yelled.

"Really? Now? Frederick?" Silver deadpanned "Of all the times you could say that, right now?"

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these men have your trust?" asked Emmeryn.

"Yes. They both risked their life for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin… Silver... It seems you both have earned Chrom's faith" Emmeryn "said and as such you both have mine as well."

"Milady." Robin said while Silver smiled and nodded.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always." Emmeryn praised. "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick replied "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom, we are about to hold council." Emmeryn told "I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course."

"I think that's our cue, Robin! Silver! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa chirped.

"If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Lady Emmeryn and Prince Chrom in Private for a while." Silver said "I have something very important to discuss with them."

"Very well" Phila replied, "I shall see to it then"

* * *

 **Cast**

Silver Alucard

Zeronos

Chrom

Lissa

Frederick

Sully

Virion

Emmeryn

Phila

The Masked Hero (A.K.A) Marth

Chapter One

Unwelcome Changes

FIN

* * *

Silver: Hmm…. What is this? An extra segment?

Leon: Well, I have no idea what should I do … so I tried doing this like one of my favorite authors

Silver: And who do you think have access to?

Leon: Pretty much the rest of us.

Zeronos: You are messing up the whole storyline again?

Leon: Hey! This is my first time!

Zeronos: Whatever.

Silver: Anyway, There was a thing or two that you want to ask people and thank some right?

Leon: Oh Yeah!

 **Special Thanks**

 **To**

 **My good friend, Yutar, IRL for helping me out.**

 **Mataras, the Wild Fang, HylianHero5465 and** **Fenikkusumaru For inspiration for writing this.**

Leon: That's it. The other one is… I will be really appreciated if you would send me some OCs, which I can include in these chapters, Both as Villains or Heroes. And if I like him, I'll make him one of the main casts of "World Crosser". And no, Silver is not Dracula, I just like the name Alucard.

Silver: You mean you want to let them create characters for my guild?

Leon: Of course. In that way, it'll be more fun! And the form is as below.

Name: Nickname:

Gender: Male \ Female \ None

Age: Race:

Eye Colour: Hair Colour:

Height: Weight:

Elements: Class:

Hobby: Talking Style: Heroic/Calm/Innocent

Likes and Dislikes

Food: /

Drink: /

Colour: /

Music: /

Relations:

Weapon Type:

Subclass:

Quote:

Zeronos: Man! I hate forms.

Silver: You used to hate everything.

Leon: Quiet You both! Now, please after reading, Review, and do not afraid to pm me if you want to send your OCs.

All Three: See you next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Shepherds

Chronicles

Of

Z

World

Crosser

Arc 01

World of FE: Awakening

Chapter 2

Shepherds

=======X=======

Note:

"Silver! We need to move!" – Speaking

'Like I care anyway!' - Thinking

" _ **Silver! We need to move!"**_ –Mythical beings speaking

' _ **Like I care anyway'**_ – Mythical beings Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; Which was made by Nintendo and is an awesome game, but I do own my OCs and My Ideas.

* * *

(Normal point of view)

The Exalt and Chrom decided to grant our hero; Silver in a private meeting as he requested.

"The reason I asked for a private meeting from you two is about there are two things that are bothering me for a while." Silver spoke "What I will discuss in here must not leave this room or from the three of us."

"If that is what you wished" said Emmeryn.

"The first is; as you know, I said that I came from a foreign realm." Silver said "But there are things that you must know, if I am to be Trusted, some facts."

"And that is?" Chrom asked.

"I actually came from another world… or a dimension." Silver said "I know that may sound hard to believe, but for the last six month I've been here, I've been studying the geology of this world and was surprised to come at a conclusion that something must have drawn me to this world, something very mysterious…"

"…." Emmeryn wondered "and have you figured out what it is yet?"

"Not yet, Your Highness, But the point of concern is that something ominous is about to happen" Silver answered "Perhaps I was teleported here to help those to stop a certain Phenomenon from happening."

"I see." Chrom answered "That explains your lack of knowledge and the being in your right eye."

"Being in his right eye?" asked Emmeryn "Would you care to elaborate about that?"

"Oh, I still haven't told your grace about it, haven't I?"

"Yes you haven't" Chrom answered.

"Well Zeronos, introduce yourself will you?" Silver said.

"Zeronos?" asked a puzzled Emmeryn.

" _ **If you say so, my name is Zeronos. I am Sliver's Inner Consciousness and Advisor. How can you all hear me too, you wonder? That is because of his eye."**_ Zeronos said.

"Pardon me but… Did your eye just glow?" asked a surprised Emmeryn.

"Yes and this is the second he told the same thing." Chrom added with a sweat drop "Other than Frederick, Robin and I, no one knows about it."

"And why are you telling us this?" Emmeryn asked "You seem to be a person who won't do unnecessary things."

"That is probably because what I heard from Marth." Chrom said "He told something about a disaster in the future."

"That I do not know" Silver said as he corrected Chrom "But from my line of experience, if whatever that will happen is not stopped, something very terrible will happen."

"I see." Emmeryn said "So you wish to stop it then?"

"To answer that, I must find out what will happen first, I may need Ylisse's Shepherds if I were to stop it."

"Very well" Emmeryn replied "but we do not guarantee that we will help you or not depending on the situation."

"That is ok by me." Silver said "and the second thing is that before I come here, I was with a friend. I don't really know he is here or not but just to be sure, I would like your assistant to find him."

"That, I am sure I can help." Chrom replied.

"That's ok. You two keep it a secret too, I know you both are listening, Frederick and Robin." Silver yelled.

"You found out…" Robin sheepishly smiled as he and Frederick came out from behind the pillars.

"I was just making sure that everyone is safe" Frederick said to cover himself.

"Well, I don't really mind you both knowing this anyway." Silver replied "Come on, Robin, Lissa must be waiting for us."

"Alright!" Robin said while walking towards the exit.

* * *

(Silver's Point of View)

As we arrived to the Shepherds Garrison, I looked around. It was pretty clean and neat for an abandoned fortress. As we entered it, Robin looked around with amazement. I for one, dodged someone as we entered that ran and hugged Lissa while yelling "Lissa! My Treasure! Are you alright? I am on Pins and Needles!"

"Oh hey, Maribelle" Lissa said happily after Maribelle released her from hugging. Maribelle was a girl with Blonde drilled hair, wearing a white elegant formal blouse with a pink vest and a high class mantle which covers her shoulders and pants. She also had bow-tie ribbon on her hair and an umbrella in her hand.

"Oh hey yourself, I sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle complained which made Lissa giggle.

"You worry too much; I could hold a battle or two." Lissa perked up but muttered softly "Although I could do without bear meat and bugs"

Then suddenly someone came and patted at Robin's back while yelling "Hey squirt, where's Chrom at?"

When I looked at the voice's source, he was a rather large, tan skinned blonde, with a spiky ponytail, and wearing dark blue pants with long leather greaves which connects to his boots. He also wore a leather sash around his waist; with a long arm guard on his left hand while on the other was a sliver band with a bracer.

"Without ol' teach and his trusty axe, he had a rough time right?" the man asked.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa giggled "Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" The man who is now known as Vaike said "...Wait, was that an insult?"

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" a female voice interjected.

As I looked at her, she was a brown haired knight, with brown hair and a hair ornament that resembles wings on her head, wearing silver breast armor with some dark lines of decorations on it, with a midnight blue dress underneath it, a belt strapped around her waist, and long boots with midnight blue colored socks to fit in.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern..." Maribelle said with concern "Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa cooed.

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!" Sumia replied while slightly blushing.

"So, who're the strangers?" The Vaike asked while pointing at me "That one looks odd."

"That's really rude, Vaike..." Lissa said "But allow me to introduce Robin and Silver. They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Robin our new tactician. You should see all the tricks Robin's got up his sleeve!"

"You're a tactician? Never knew you have that talent." I said to Robin.

"Oh yeah? Can he/she do this? *buuuuuurp*" Vaike burped loud.

"Ya know that's really disgusting" I said while closing my nose.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach."" Robin said "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" Maribelle angrily said to Vaike while whacked his head with her umbrella. "And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" as she left.

"YEOUCH!"

I laughed while saying "That's what you get for being rude."

"What did you said?" Vaike roared while rubbing his head, "You want to get hurt? Newbie?"

"Oh I could do better than that" as I said that I death glared at Vaike, making malicious killing intent aura emitted around me. "Wanna try?"

"No thanks!" Vaike yelped while shuddering.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin, Silver." Sumia said as she try to calm me down with a sweat drop "Vaike is usually friendly and fun."

"Yeah, Silver, You should really calm down." Robin said while patting my back gently "You're scaring them"

As I realized that, I quickly smiled, removing the aura around me while saying "A friendly advice, Next time, don't raise your voice against me, ok?"

"Ok" said a scared Vaike. And just then I heard two familiar voices.

"Oh, so you have arrived here! My good man" Virion said while rubbing his left cheek.

"It's really good to see you both here." Sully said "I take it as you both joined the shepherds?"

"We did, although if you don't mind asking" Robin asked "What exactly happened to your left cheek?"

"Umm…"

"He tried to flirt with some girls so they gave him slaps in the same place." Sully said "after that, I pulled him here"

"Serves you right" I said while smiling while handing him an ointment from my pouch "Here, put this on, it'll lessen your pain"

"Thank you, my good man"

"Silver will be fine"

As Virion put on his ointment, Chrom walked into the room. Sumia approached him first while saying "Captain! You have returned! I was…I mean we were so…"

Before she could say anymore, she tripped down, face planting into the floor. The surprising thing was that, she tripped in thin air, as there was nothing that could make her trip down on the floor.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." I said

"Ooo… that gotta hurt" Robin cringed as he asked Lissa "Does this happen all the time?"

"Yup, that happens all the time." Lissa softly replied "Soon, You'll be used to it."

"Sumia, are you alright" Chrom said as he offered his hand. "Those boots of yours again?"

"No, I mean, Yes, I mean…." She didn't know how to respond anymore, so she just sighed and accept his offer to stand up. Chrom then looked at me and Robin seriously "So… I see you two have been introduced"

"Yeah, I have, to everyone except that big armored guy standing near you quietly"

"Huh? You can see me?" the knight surprised by me "Golly; and I thought no one will ever recognize me."

"With that kind of armor, I am amazed that no one really sees you" I replied.

"That is Kellem, our Knight." Chrom said "Anyway, we are marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked "Where is that?"

"I believe it is at the north of Ylisse," I said while pointing at the map "I've heard about it."

"A unified kingdom of Barbarians or so I have heard" Sumia added.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person." Chrom briefed "But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us."

"I see" Sully acknowledged.  
"Now, this mission is strictly voluntary." Chrom added "So if, for any …"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lissa yelled "I Volunteered"

"Me too!" Vaike stepped forward "You'll be needin' ol' Teach for such a delicate mission"

"Delicate my arse, Count me in!" Sully said "You ain't leaving me behind so that I can shove my lance up their arse."

"If the brave and beauteous one is going, so shall I" Virion proudly said "After all, I'll show you the magnificence of the arches of archers."

"I'll go too" Kellem said "I really hope people will notice me this time."

"I… um..."

"Yes Sumia?"

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet." Sumia stuttered "I'd probably just get in the way."

As Chrom patted her head while sighing, he said "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." While Sumia was looking at him blushing.

"W-Well if that's what you think captain"

"Just stay by me and we'll be fine."

"Oh yes." She immediately replied before she coughed to correct herself "I mean, yes sir, I'll do that"

Then Chrom turned to both of us, "How about you two?"

"I think I'll go too" Robin replied "After all, I am the strategist after all"

"How about you? Silver?"

As I pick up my sword and sheathe it at my back I said "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow Morning, for now you all are dismissed"

"Alright!"

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

As night comes, Silver was standing at the top of the Castle alone, staring at the stars. As he heard footsteps, he turned around to see Robin walking toward him with a smile. He asked "Nervous for tomorrow?"

"Not really" Robin replied "It's just that it'll be the first time that I'll plan for a large group of people."

"You want me to help you out?"

"You know how to plan?"

"Is that an insult?"

"No, just surprised. That's all. By the way, what is that thing you're holding?"

"Oh this? This is a musical instrument called a Guitar. I made that this evening."

"Cool, so…. Can you play it?"

"Sure… any request?"

"Not really, but play something, I am curious."

"Alright"

As he played a melody called The Song of Storms, Robin was amazed, this was a new side of Silver that he thought he never had. As he was about to finish the song, someone approached them.

"Your grace! What are you doing here without the royal guards?"

"It is alright, Robin, I was going to my room but when I heard a very charming musical tune, I had to come over here and see who is playing for myself."

"But your grace…"

"Don't worry about it" Emmeryn argued "Even if I got attacked, I have two strong shepherds to protect me, don't I?"

"While that part maybe true, Your Highness, Isn't this the time to go to Lissa and tell her stories?" Silver pointed out.

"Might I know who told you that?" Emmeryn asked.

"Lissa herself did, when I asked her what kind of person you are."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, Sir Silver, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, and you don't need to call me sir, your highness, Silver will be fine."

"Then Silver, What was your home like? You came from another world right?"

"That I am curious too" Robin agreed "Can you please tell us?"

"Very Well, my homeland is called Skyloft; it was a great place, with a lot of beings living in harmony." Silver answered as he put his guitar at his side. "It was divided into 13 nations just like here with Ylisse, Regna Ferox and Plegia. But the truth is that, it has more conflicts than over here. The place I live is called Crystalia, and is just like Ylisse, peaceful and prosperous. As you have Shepherds to maintain order, we have our own version. I was a part of them, called Skyloft Horizon." He paused for a while, looking at the stars in the same time.

"We were a guild made from strong individuals, even though we weren't many, our quality made up for the quantity." As he said that, his face grew grim. "One day, Crystalia's King was assassinated and we were framed for it. They, together with Valentina, Alixeros and Igismund, the bordering nations, attacked the guild without warning. Even though most of us can put up a good fight, it was a grand slaughter." As he said that, his fist tightened. "They used under methods such as taking hostages from local villages, then killed us one by one. Me and a few of my friends barely escaped with my life."

"But it still wasn't over. Then the Coup De Act on my friend's kingdom and such, a lot had happened" Silver continued. "But we did not lost hope. We helped the king escape with the royal family and started a rebellion against what we called the Demon Alliance."

Then he stopped for a while, staring at the night sky…

"Then what happened?" Robin asked "Did you all won?"

"We did. But we were foolish enough not to see the bigger threat." Silver answered "After we took back Crystalia, our allies turned against us, their objective was to support us with the war and take control of the countries we fought. Their organization, The Neo Valentine was lead by my parent's old enemies. They then proceed to hunt down and kill as all one by one. I will never forget that day. They killed the only family I had left, my twin sister. She died while buying time for me and the others to escape." After he said that, Emmeryn and Robin was surprised to see Silver's Tears were dripping from his eyes.

"They almost succeed in killing all of us, until I met one of the Living Legends."

"Living Legends? Who are those?"

"The Living Legends are the 14 Heroes who risked their lives for the sake of all realities, and protected the Multiverses." Silver explained "Before you asked, A Multiverse is a place with different space, time and reality, only those with beyond god like powers can cross them. Anyway, as I met him, he started to teach us how to fight, how to heal and how to survive. He then proceeds to help us fight his old enemies."

"But even with his help, we did not stand a chance against what seems to be our enemies. While we were running away from him, I was absorbed in some kind of magical vortex, which resulting me to be here six month ago." Silver ended his story. "Even so, our struggles back then weren't comparable to those of our senior's."

"Wow, that is one big conflict you got there." Robin said.

"I agreed" said Emmeryn "though how long did the war last?"

"A total of 8 years." Sliver answered "And for your information, I am still 18 years old."

"EHHHHHHH" Robin yelled "Then it began since you were 10 years old? And why does your age and your look don't match!"

"I have my share of secrets." Silver replied as he smiled "I'm going to bed now, so I think you should go to your room too, Robin."

"Very well, Silver, good night" Robin said as he left. Emmeryn on the other hand, was looking a bit puzzled at Silver.

"Your Grace, is something matters you?"

"Yes. Perhaps you could answer me one more question" Emmeryn asked "We did provided you with a room in the castle, but why do you insist to stay out here?"

"I like to sleep outdoors where I can see the night sky clearly."

"Very well then, good night, Silver of Skyloft Horizon" Emmeryn said as she left.

"Goodnight to you too, Emmeryn, Exalt of Ylisse" Silver muttered to himself.

* * *

(Silver's Point of View)

As the sun came out, and the wind gently brushes me, I walk to the gate to find Chrom, Robin and the others waiting at the gate. As he saw me, Robin raised his hand and waved at me with a smile, which I returned by smiling back with a nod.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom said as he looked around. Before he could say let's go, A green knight rode to us while yelling for us to wait for him.

"W-Wait for me!" yelled the knight as he got closer and closer.

As I was about to draw my sword, Chrom signaled me that he was a friend.

"Stahl?"

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"  
"Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike!" Lissa yelled "Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" Vaike defended himself "...I just don't always remember, is all..."

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Lissa retorted "Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions doesn't count." Vaike again defended himself "Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast!" The stuffy green knight, Stahl, complained "There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."

"Who is this man?" Robin asked "Chrom?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin." Chrom replied "This is Stahl, one of our finest. And Stahl, This is Robin and the man over there is Silver. They just joined yesterday."

"Hello, Robin and Silver." Stahl greed to us "Miriel told me we had new Shepherds. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

"A female mage huh?" I said "How interesting."

"Perhaps you prefer female mages or sorceresses?" Robin teased "I never thought"

"No, the thought itself made me remember something from the past"

"Oh, was one of your friends a mage?"

"Yes, She was an excellent one…. I wonder how is she…. Chrom, we got company, at north."

Chrom took a look at where I pointed. "Tch, has the risen even spread this far?"

"Risen?" Robin asked "You mean those things we fought in the forest?"

"Yes, we needed a name for this new enemy" Frederick answered "So the council decided to give one."

"Risen huh?" I said, "It fits them."

"Now is not the time for compliments." Chrom said while preparing his Falchion "Everyone, remember what we are fighting!"

"They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their..." Vaike said as he looks around for his axe "Wait... My axe! Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Really?" Silver deadpanned "Of all the things you can lose?"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Chrom said.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it!" Vaike panicked "It's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Keep to the rear, then!" Chrom said, and then he turn around while yelling "The battle is nigh!"

"We will split into two groups, one will deal with the incoming risen" Robin Yelled "And the other will find and take out the risen leader."

"Chrom, Virion, Robin, with me!" I yelled, "The rest of you, do not, and I repeat, do not, let the risen get past you into Ylisstol. If the female mage comes, send her to us, We going to need as many range users as we can."

"Shepherds, Move out!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

"All right, listen up. ...Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons! All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind." Frederick who was leading the first group to intersect the advancing risen shouted "Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible." Making Vaike flinch in the same time.

"That Frederick…." Vaike growled.

"Come on! No yipperyapping in the battle, come on!" Sully yelled "Which one of you suckers wants to get skewed by my lance?"

"Well, After this, I better get some food" Stahl said to himself.

"Hey, I think someone is coming this way." Sumia said.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up." The girl said as she fixed her glasses "Now to extirpate these brutes..."

"Whoa! My axe!" Vaike yelled as he saw the axe in the girl's hand "I thought I lost it!"

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway."

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently."

"Not that, anything but that!" Vaike paled.

As Vaike return to the frontlines, Frederick noticed Miriel, he rode towards her and said "Miriel, Chrom is looking for you"

"Why would that be?" asked Miriel.

"Because they are going to need range supports and could use your magic."

"Hmm… intriguing, I take it as we are fighting those risen?"

"Yes, now go, we can hold off here."

"Very Well"

* * *

(Meanwhile Chrom's Group)

As they start looking for the Leader of the risen, Chrom asked Robin as he saw a group of risen. "What next, Robin? Guide our swords."

"Dude, be patient" Silver said "Robin is a fine tactician, but we have been working him mercilessly. Even the best of us needs rest." As he slashed down a risen with his sword.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." Chrom apologized as he blocked a risen's blow with his Falchion.

"Perhaps Robin would prefer we choose our own actions at times." Virion suggested while firing multiple arrows at a risen who was coming for Silver.

"But how will we know?"

"We could use a simple command that lets us fight on our own." Virion said "So long as Robin realizes such a strategy does not guarantee victory. Acting as we see fit may not always lead us to the best course of action."

"But of course, It is never wrong to ask for a plan." Silver said when suddenly…

"ROARRRRRRRR!"

"And that's our cue" Robin said while electrocuting a risen with his thunder tome. "Whoa, that thing is big."

"A little bigger than the one in the woods" Silver replied "This could mean trouble."

"So, Robin, Have any tactics for this in your head?" Virion asked as he was heavily sweating.

"Hmm, The bigger the enemy…" Robin said.

"The harder they fall" Silver concluded "That could work. Hey Chrom! We take point, while Virion and Robin will assault it with magic and arrow,"

"I can fight with a sword too, you know" Robin sarcastically said .

"But we could really use your lightening to make it happen"

As Robin sigh, Silver patted his shoulder while saying "Next time, it's your turn"

"It better be" Robin said as he prepared his Thunder tome. "Now go!"

"Chrom!"

"Got it!"

Silver and Chrom both rushed at the risen chief while Virion and Robin gave their all in their range attacks. As the risen chief was busy blocking the lightning bolts and Arrows, Silver and Chrom quickly slashed it with their swords. But unfortunate for them was that this risen was faster than the one they faced in the forest, it hit them with its axe like it was swinging a bat for baseball.

Silver saw that and managed to push Chrom out of the harm's way but him, he was sent flying to a nearby tree which probably broke or damaged his sword arm badly. When Chrom realized that, his anger rose, he rushed to the boss with the help of Robin's thunder which made the risen back off a little bit. But again, it retaliates by swinging its giant axe in an arc which nearly killed Chrom but then a fireball suddenly blasted the risen away from the prince.

"Prince Chrom, Allow me to assist you in taking down this creature." Miriel said as she arrived and start shooting fireballs at it "Intriguing, You survived my magic, let's see if you can do more than that!"

The Risen Chief, as it notices the incoming fireballs, started to dodge them and tries the same swing again, only to be blocked by a furious Chrom who then proceeds to slash at it like there is no tomorrow.

"Hurting innocence people is bad, but by hurting my fellow shepherd, you made a big mistake." Robin yelled "Take this! ELTHUNDER!"

As he shout that, the lightning strikes the risen chief and left nothing but purple mist again.

"Lissa! We need healing here!" Chrom shout while he rushed to Silver "That was very reckless of you, you know?"

"Hey, you are the captain of shepherds" Silver replied with a hint of pain in his voice "of course I have to protect you"

"Whoa… what happened?" Lissa surprised "Did you get hit by a tree or something?"

"Something like that…" Silver said.

"Lissa, heal him." Chrom said "I'm going to check with the others."

As Lissa started to heal, she realized something very unusual.

"Silver, Your..."

"Shh…." Silver replied "Keep it a secret, I will explain you later."

"….." Lissa paused for a while "Alright, but you better explain it."

"I will"

* * *

(Later in the evening)

Silver yawned; he had nothing to do, why, you ask? Because in earlier battle, he defended Chrom from a Risen Chief's bone crushing blow, so to recover his strength, they let him rest while the others were making their camps.

"Ahh, there is nothing to do… so boring!" Silver said that while giving a big sigh "Is this some kind of punishment or something?"

" _ **Well, you earned this by shoving Chrom out of harm's way"**_ Zeronos answered.

"I guess I better take a quick nap then" Silver replied to Zeronos.

" _ **Alright, I'll wake you if something happen"**_ Zeronos replied.

As Silver's eyes slowly closed and fell asleep, he saw something.

'A kid? No a Man?' he thought 'What is he doing?'

"Silver" the man said as he extend his hand towards him "Buddy, get up, we have to move! Or The Dragon will kill everyone!"

'Huh? Dragon?' Silver wondered 'What is he talking about?'

"Right" the man agreed "We should prioritize the retreat rather than staying here!"

After he said that, another man came towards him and said "?, Silver, Everyone has already escaped; only 5 of us are left."

Even though he can't see who the other man was, Silver carefully inspected the one he could see.

He was wearing a black undershirt over a red chest plate, with black pants and boots with traces of scarlet flame design, his hair was black with a hint of red, but not too visible; his Shield hides his Scarlet red gauntlet while a long spear was seen on his back. And at his waist, two short blades were seen as if it was to be replaced when his lance is disarmed. 'That spear' Silver thought 'that can't be… I have that spear!'

As he was about to speak, the man yelled while pushing him out of the way "Look out!"

After that… he just woke.

* * *

 **Cast**

Silver Alucard

Zeronos

Chrom

Lissa

Frederick

Sully

Virion

Emmeryn

Vaike

Stahl

Miriel

Maribelle

Kellem

Sumia

The Man from Silver's Dream

Chapter Two

Shepherds

FIN

* * *

Silver: A new chapter and you just had to get me injured.

Leon: Hey! That is necessary to show that even if you are from another world, you are not invisible…. In some way…

Zeronos: What do ya mean in some way!

Leon: I meant to say… never mind, you won't get it even if I explain.

Silver: Anyway, I've meaning to ask… who the fuck was that in my dream!

Leon: *Whistles nervously*

Silver: ….. *Prepares to kill Leon with a Silver blade*

Leon: Waitwaitwaitwaaaiiiitttt.

Silver: Then start explaining me!

Leon: *Sigh* Very well, it's the first ever OC from a reader. He is making a cameo for his debut in the next chapter.

Zeronos: Whoa… Someone actually filled that long ass form?

Leon: Yeah, and with good grammar as well. I am quite surprised.

Silver: This time, I'll say it.

 **Special Thanks to**

 **KazeNoKishiX**

 **For letting us use his awesome OC.**

Leon: Which you will see in the next chapter.

Zeronos: Also I want to say to the readers, there are still some slots if you want to submit your OCs.

Leon: Ah! That reminds me, I have divided the OCs into 4 divisions

Heroes, Supports, Anti-Heroes and Villains. So if you send your OC, be sure to tell me which kind! Oh, almost forgot…

Zeronos: You forgot a lot, don't ya?

Leon: Urusai! If you don't understand the Form in Chapter 1, you could ask me about it.

Silver: That's it?

Leon: Yup, That's all.

Chrom: Next Chapter: Sickle to Swords!

Leon, Silver and Zeronos: Be sure to read and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Sickle to Swords

Chronicles

Of

Z

World

Crosser

Arc 01

World of FE: Awakening

Chapter 3

Sickles and swords

=======X=======

Note:

"Silver! We need to move!" – Speaking

'Like I care anyway!' - Thinking

" _ **Silver! We need to move!"**_ –Mythical beings speaking

' _ **Like I care anyway'**_ – Mythical beings Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; Which was made by Nintendo and is an awesome game, An OC from KazeNoKishiX but I do own my OCs and My Ideas.

A/N: Sorry, I got sore eyes for two weeks and many things in IRL so I was slow on this upload, but I can assure you that I will not abandon the story (Unless I either died or went to an adventure in a parallel universe to meet Silver and the others), Hope you enjoy! XD

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

It was pretty late at night when Silver finally wake up, as he turn around to stand up, he noticed robin entering his tent.

"Oh, I see you are awake" Robin said "Right now, Chrom is asking me to plan tomorrow's route so I was heading back to my tent and decided to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" Silver sarcastically replied "Until you came in here and speak that long ass sentence!"

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Robin "Blame the author for that."

"Damn You!" Silver yelled while raising a fist.

* * *

Leon: WTF?!

?: Did he just break the fourth wall?

Leon: He did? I hope not… Don't have money for fixing the wall.

?: Not that kind of wall!

Leon: I know! I was just messing with ya... Sheesh!

Deadpool: So this is where this series is showing…

Leon: Deadpool, Wrong room, you might want to go to Base 4253. Spiderman is showing there.

Deadpool: Ah, Goddamnit!

* * *

"Anyway, what do we have for dinner?" Silver asked "Who is cooking today?"

"I don't know about that, But Chrom and Vaike have gone hunting." Robin replied.

"Let me guess…."

"We're back!" Chrom shouted while Vaike was carrying a deer and a bear?! "And we brought lunch!"

"Bleh! Bear?" Silver said "Isn't that messing with the food chains?"

"That's what I said too" Robin agreed.

"Hey! Bear meat is good!" Chrom argued "It's the most delicious meat I ever tasted"

"Especially roasted" Sully joined.

"Whatever, I'll go start the fire, and help Stahl." Silver replied.

After they started the fire, Stahl and Silver start cooking while Lissa, Sully and Miriel were waiting near the fire. Kellem was standing near a tree with Frederick while Chrom was talking to Robin.

"Where is Virion?" Silver asked "I haven't seen him near the camp yet."

"He's on the lookout with Vaike" Stahl replied "But I never thought you could cook well, I mean, the smell of the roasted deer is better than normal. What did you use?"

"Oh some edible herbs I found before I met Chrom" Silver answered "They're pretty good to use as ingredients to make better taste."

Then suddenly Virion came running towards Silver.

"Silver, get Chrom and Robin" Virion said "and come to the North side"

"What? What's the matter?"

"Just be quick." Virion replied as he ran off.

"Well, you heard the man, Stahl" Silver said as he took of his cooking gloves, and started to walk towards Robin and Chrom.

"Hey, Chrom, Robin" He called "Virion wants us to come to the camp's north part."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Dunno why, he just said that and ran off."

"Then it must be urgent." Chrom said as he walks towards North "Let's go."

* * *

(Silver's Point of View)

As they arrive, they saw a young boy probably around 17, wearing a blue shirt with a sash tied around his waist, grey pants, and black boots and wielding a makeshift spear. The strangest thing I recognize was the kid wearing a pot for his helmet….

'Seriously? A pot?' I thought with a sweat drop.

"Halp! You gots to help us!" the kid begged "I'm beggin' you, milords!"

"Slow down. What happened?" Chrom told the kid. Then suddenly a man appeared near the kid.

"Oy! There's the wee piglet!" The man yelled.

"What in tarnation!" the kid surprised as the man approached the group.

"...Great. Bandits." I scoffed "Just what we need."

 **"** What's this? A little lordling comes to watch over his chattel?" The Bandit said but as soon as he saw Chrom, He was terrified "Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!"

After he said that, he tried to make a break for it, when suddenly

"Virion, Drop him!"

"Very Well!"

*Swoosh!* an arrow struck the bandit on the head.

"Bullseye!" Virion shouted.

"Now" Silver said as he turned to the kid "Who are you, why you are here and what does that bandit want with you?"

"Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord!" The boy replied "...Er, if it please Your Graciousness."

"Maybe just hold off on titles for now." Chrom said with a sweat drop "What's your name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel." Donnel replied "...Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir."

"I guess that'll do." Chrom replied in defeat "Now, what happened?"

"That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you killed attacked us!" Donnel said with anger in his voice. "Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one who got away and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp... Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and... She's all I got in this world! Please, your Royal Highness!"

"This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day." Chrom said with a frown "All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"

"Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you!" Donnel jumped in joy. After that he starts running to north while saying "Just follow me, Your Sirness!"

"Robin, get Virion, Frederick, Sully and Lissa" I said while following Chrom "Then meet us at north of here near the village!"

"Alright!" Robin said as he run back to the camp, "Be careful, Silver."

"Thanks"

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

As Chrom, Silver and Donnel came closer to the village, Donnel said "This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness."

"Lordshipness?" Silver chuckled "That's a new one!"

"Er...right. Thanks, Donny." Chrom said as he wave his hand toward him "Stay close, now."

"Beg pardon, milord?" Donnel asked, both confused and scared "You don't mean...? I...I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!"

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed..." Chrom stuttered "I mean... Look, just stay here. You'll be fine."

"He's just a normal villager, Chrom" Silver retorted "Not everyone who holds lances, even a make-shift one, can fight."

Then Robin arrived with the rest of the shepherds.

"How's the situation?" Robin asked.

"You just had to bring everyone did you?" Silver deadpanned "I told you that few should be enough"

"Hey kid, Teach ain't letting ya take all the fun" Vaike said while jabbing his thumb to his chest.

"So, who are we screwing?" Sully asked "Point the direction"

"Hold on, Sully" Stahl said "Last time you did that; you nearly kill yourself or got overwhelmed"

"So, who's waiting at the camp?" Silver asked.

"Virion and Miriel is" Replied Lissa. "We left them to protect our stuff"

'I suppose Kellem is there too, since I don't see him anywhere.' Silver thought.

"Hmm" Robin wondered "We should pair up and go, it'll be safer that way"

"Right…" Silver said as he dragged Donnel with him "I'll take the kid and go around from the east part."

"But Sir!" Donnel yelled "I can't fight! Even though I wish I was strong like you all are, kick that scum out single handed, I would!"

"Then come with me" Silver said "Fight and grow stronger, No man is born a warrior, Donny. Even Chrom is born as a normal baby. It's what you do in the time is and will determine what you'll be. Who knows in the future, you might be a powerhouse, better than any normal soldiers."

"Ngh..." Donnel said as he sniffed "A-all right, milord. As you say, I'm no warrior. But these're my people. I gots to do what I can!"

"That's the spirit" Silver said as he smiles.

As they go around west, (Yes, it is west because of Silver's natural ability to get lost) they saw some bandits.

"Ah, here they are" Silver said "Well, Donny, what do you prefer? Spear or Sword?"

"Spear sir" Donnel replied "I have one sir."

"Alright, the first thing I need you to do" Silver said "It's to get used to killing"

"Get used to killing?" Donnel asked "Why is that sir?"

"It's because of killing people is not the same as killing animals or farming." Silver replied "Be unprepared and it'll drain u mentally and scar you forever."

Donnel gulped, he was scared. He knows what Silver said is right. There never was a person who comes out clean after killing someone. But someone had to do it, right? Someone got to get rid of these bandits and save their bandits. Suddenly a yell was heard.

"Seems Chrom and the others are starting" Silver said "Well, Let's go"

* * *

(Silver's Point of View)

Donnel and I ran out. We were greeted by a lot of bandits who were both confused and surprised of our advance, except one bandit.

"Don't even dare try movin" said the bandit as he pointed his axe towards a woman "I got yer ma right here!"

"Donny!" The woman yelled but turned back to the bandit and said "We got nothin' left to take, sirs! Please, let our children go!"

"Ma!" Donnel yelled. I looked around, and counted '6 huh? Not too much or little for this side of the village.'

"Quit yer bleatin'!" Shouted another bandit "No one talk back to Roddick the Great.

"And pray tell, good sir" I said while I walk forward Donnel "Why do you still persist here when what that woman said is clearly true, I see no much to pillage or steal around here."

"Bah!" Roddick said with an annoyed tone "I do whatever I like and you are not stopping me, that's for sure."

"Donny" I whispered to him "Think you can handle two of them?"

"Two sir?" Donnel whispered back "I can try."

"Good" I whispered back, now turning to Roddick and his lackeys I said "If I can beat 4 or 5 of you unarmed, will you leave this village alone?"

"Beat 5 bandits who are armed without any weapons?" Roddick laughed "You are amusing! You know what, let's make a bet, if you can beat 4 of them alone with only one hand, I'll free em all and return what they stole. But if ya don't, I will personally kill the hag and the kid."

Donnel trembled a bit when he heard that. He looked at me with both horror and hope.

"No worries, Donnel" I said as I walk front while putting my left hand in my pocket. "Let's do this."

The bandits rushed towards me and start trying to hack me with their axes. I dodged them. Left, Right, sidestep, back flip and kick one in the face, again right, jump and step one on the head, duck, roll over and hit one in the balls. After he saw all that, the last bandit hesitated a bit, but he charged in with his axe raised over his head, I simply dodged him and kick him in the back. When he turns around, I punched him in the face, knocking him down. The other one, whom I stepped on the head, got up and charged me with his dagger. I saw that and gave him an uppercut after I dodged his dagger.

Roddick was surprised. Never had he thought that one man could beat his lackeys… and worse, just with only one hand, with the other in his pocket.

"Gah!" Roddick said "Must I do everything myself?"

"Roddick! The shepherds are attacking from the other side!" A thief shouted. "What should we do?"

"What do we do?" Roddick yelled "We fight! Time them castle whelps learned what us wild-born men can do!"

"So be it" I said as I drew my sword "You wasted your chance"

As some bandit was about to strike me from the back, Donnel stabbed him with his lance. I looked at him, smiled and take my stance.

As Roddick charged at me, I blocked his axe and gave him a sucker punch on the gut. He backed off a little and come back with a wide arc which I parried with a horizontal slash and retaliate with a cross slash, which he dodged by jumping back. As I was about to slash, a shout from Donnel came from the back. When I looked back, he was surrounded, by 5 more bandits. I was about to run back to him when I had to dodge a chop from Roddick.

"Your fight is with me, swordsman!" he said "Don't look away!"

"Don't worry about that, I got it!" shouted a familiar voice.

Without turning around, I shouted back "Alright, I leave him to you, Chrom!"

Chrom came quick, together with Robin, Lissa, and Frederick, and they ran to help Donnel while Robin came towards me.

"Having a hard time, I see" Robin joked "Need any help?"

"Sure" I said, mainly because the old wound started to hurt a little "I really appreciated that."

"Alright" Robin said as he readied his tome "The same tactic as the risen chief"

"OK" Silver said with a smirk while preparing to use a technique.

At this moment, Roddick knew…. He fucked up… "Shit"

"Elthunder!"

"Technique No 0001: Sword Draw – Whirlwind Slash!"

"ARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

By the time it's over, Lissa was healing Silver, Frederick, Chrom and Robin was talking to the Village Elder and Donnel's mother.

"You really like to get injured, don't you?" Lissa said while healing Silver's arm.

"It's a part of the job" Silver replied with a smile.

Lissa blushed, she had never seen Silver smile, and yet his smile is both warm and sincere. Her only thought was 'Cute'.

But she was awakened from her dreamland when he called her name and touched her forehead.

"Lissa, are you sure you're ok?" Silver asked "You look red. Are you sick?"

"I...It's nothing!" Lissa said in defense when suddenly Lissa noticed something. "Huh? This wound is bleeding."

As she focused her healing in that area, she noticed something. The wound wasn't healing. "Wha?"

"Shh!" Silver said as he clutched towards his lower left chest "Keep quiet"

"But the wound…"

"I know" Silver answered "But it won't completely heal. Even with my regeneration abilities and your healing combined, this peculiar wound needs a certain herb to heal."

"…"

"Look, Lissa, all I can say is that I got this wound before I met you all" Silver continued "And it was caused by a certain cursed weapon, so normal healing have no affect on it. All I can do is to either find the herb which is extremely rare, or just wait till it heals for a while."

Lissa paused for a while. "Don't do anything stupid." She warned.

"That I won't" he replied as he walked toward Robin and Chrom who seems to notice his advance.

"Not your day, isn't it?" Robin said with a snicker "You look like even a calm breeze can knock you down."

"That is true" Chrom said "Both the fight in this morning and night seems to wear you out a lot."

"Nah" Silver said "It's just pure coincidence; I can take things better than this."

"As you wish" Chrom said when suddenly a wild shout of a drunken Frederick disrupt them "Feel the Wrath of my Delicious Sword!"

"Is he?" Silver asked.

As he Facepalmed himself, Chrom answered "Yes he is. I'll try to control the situation, you two go rest."

"Ok then" Robin told Chrom, after that, they both walked towards the Inn in the village.

"On second thought" Silvers said when he look at the moon "Since we're having a peaceful night with a beautiful moon. Care to join me? We could walk and talk?"

"Sure" Robin answered "Lead the way"

After walking for a while Silver and Robin reached somewhere near the woods not too far from the village, they decided to go in it because mainly because Silver realized that someone was following them.

* * *

 **Cue Robin & Silver Support C**

"I have a question for you, Silver" Robin asked "What do you and your friends do when you are not fighting your enemies?"

"Ah, about my home? Very well;" Silver replied "We actually go help other settlements like Donnel's village. For that; we got many supports and gifts from them but we did not accept any"

"Why?"

"Because, we didn't want any misunderstandings with the kingdoms. But things rather change quickly."

"Like how?"

"When they hunt us down, those villages rejected us. Some even tried to trap us by informing our location to the Valentines."

"That's terrible!" Robin exclaimed "They forgot everything good you all had done to them!"

"That is true" Silver continued "But in their defense, they had no choice."

"How so?"

"Anyone who hides us are considered traitors and sentenced with death."

"Ah! That must be terrible!"

"But still, I wonder how everyone are"

"You seems to lose some stress, by talking to me."

"It was. I'll tell you more later; if you want to know more."

"Sure"

 **Silver and Robin Support Rank C reached.**

* * *

"Did you notice?" Silver asked as they reached to the middle of the forest, "Someone was following us"

"Someone?" Robin asked "Who?"

"We'll see" Silver said as he pulls Robin towards a tree for cover.

As they hide, they saw shades of two figures, a man with a spear, and ….. Lissa? Why did they know? Lissa's dress is... Unique.

"What's Lissa doing there?" Robin asked "And with a stranger, nonetheless"

"If Chrom knows, he's going to kill both of us" Silver replied "If he finds out that his sister is out here in the night alone with a stranger."

"So, what are you going to do?" Robin asked "I maybe the strategist but you seem to have more experience in these kinds of situations."

Silver laughs softly. "Not that I am fond of this kind of situation anyway. Shh! Listen."

"Are you sure the people you are looking for went in this forest?" The man asked "We've been searching for 15 min and there isn't any sign that there are any people in these parts yet."

"I'm pretty sure I saw they went in here." Lissa replied as they walk toward the place where Silver and Robin were,

"I don't know" the man replied "There are no signs of them, or any living beings here."

Silver then whispered to Robin "Stay here and wait, I will show a signal when you can come out."

"What signal?"

"You'll know."

As he went out, Lissa and the man became a bit surprised. It was a bit dark, but not so dark that you can see the silhouettes of people in there. It wasn't easy for each other to see. He did not see clearly, but he know from how the man shaped silhouette handle his spear, he must been in some action.

Suddenly, the boy moved in a defensive position, making sure that this man, who just appeared, will not bring any harm to him, or the girl he is helping. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

'This voice, I heard it somewhere before…. But where?' Silver thought, and then said "Before I answer" as he slightly moved his right hand towards his sword "What are you doing here?"

Seeing that, the boy lunged towards him with his lance. After all, how can you make sure if one is friendly in the dark when they are about to draw their sword.

Silver hesitated for a while. He had been fighting for years, so his instinct tells him to be on guard, which resulted in this. But, the thing is, He sensed no malice, nor bloodlust in this man. So he drew out his sword just to block the incoming attacks.

The Man thrust with his spear, Silver parried his blow to right with his sword and the next one, to the left. As they continue this, Silver realized that they have been heading towards the clearing and near a lake.

There, he could see clearly due to the moonlight, of his 'Opponent'. He was surprised, the man with Lissa, was very similar to the man he saw in his dream, He was wearing a black undershirt over a red chest plate, with black pants and boots with traces of scarlet flame design, his hair was black with a hint of red, but not too visible; but the difference is that he does not have that strange spear, nor the shield or the twin blades yet.

He then decided to test him by a few sword strikes to see how he deals with defense; after all, he did appear in his 'precognition' dream. From a wide slash to a thrust, the man dodged and blocked perfectly.

'This guy is good' he thought 'But this is enough, I should end this pointless fight.'

Before he could say anything, the man, once again, moved to attack him with a stab, which was a fake when Silver parried, he hits him with the other end with strength and speed so fast that Silver had no time to retaliate and took the blow, which send him right towards the lake.

But what happened surprised the man, Robin and Lissa whom he explained what they were doing, for, there he is, Silver, standing perfectly… well not perfectly but while clutching his wound which is still bleeding, and _**standing**_ on the water.

"Not bad" he said as he sheathe his sword and walk towards the man. "What's your name?"

Without letting his guard down, he answered "Mitsuji, Mitsuji Sieghart"

"Okay, Mitsuji, relax, I am on your side."

"How can I relax when a weird thing is happening in front of me?" Mitsuji answered.

"Then perhaps they can explain it to you" Silver replied as he motioned Robin and Lissa to come out,

"Huh?" Mitsuji said while a surprised look was on his face, for the girl he was trying to protect and help was walking towards him with another man. "What's going on here?"

"I can explain that." Robin said."Lissa, help me out"

After they explained everything to Mitsuji, it's pretty accurate to say that he was surprised, glad and guilty; after all, he was trying to kill one of the men he was looking for.

* * *

After the explaination

"I am so sorry that I hit you!" he apologized while bowing his body into a 90 degree bow (not a weapon) "I never thought that I would hit someone I was help looking for!"

"It's alright" Silver said "But still, it was a good fight. Second best fight I had in a while."

"Second best?" Robin asked "Then which was the best?"

"Ah!" Lissa said with an impression of remembering something, "He fought against Chrom, Frederick and Sully and came out unharmed!"

"EHHHH!" Robin yelled.

"Oh trust me; that was nothing special." Silver replied.

"Nothing special?" Robin yelled again "That's frickin near impossible!"

"Then, if you don't mind me asking" Lissa asked "who is the first?"

"A friend of mine" Silver said while looking around in suspicion.

"Oh?" Mitsuji said while he also was looking around.

"You noticed too?" Silver said as he approached the group.

"Yes" Mitsuji replied.

"By the way" Lissa asked "How are you standing on the water?"

"Eh?" Silver said as he stopped walking and look down to his feet "Oh…"

After those words, Silver officially fell into the pool.

"Why a drowning gag?" Mitsuji said with his hand straight like a chop.

(A/N: I don't really know how to write straight man act gags, so my apologies if you don't get it. If you don't, visualize a Japanese anime straight man act routine e.g. Fairy Tail's Lucy or Gintama's Shinpachi Shimura)

After he got back onto the land, Silver look around again, surprisingly he saw nothing unusual. He then turns back to Mitsuji and stare at him which is joined by Robin and Lissa out of curiosity.

Mitsuji, feeling a little bit uncomfortable because everyone there was staring at him, he decided to voice his feelings. "Don't you think it's a bit rude to stare at someone for long?"

"Nah" Silver replied with a shrug and breaking his gaze, "So… Mitsuji, have any plans to do?"

"Not really"

"I see." Silver said as he turns around (away from Mitsuji) "How bout I make u an offer?"

"An offer?" Mitsuji said "of what kind?"

"Let's just say, it can help you with your wish."

"….."

But when he turned around he saw someone approaching to Mitsuji, fast (and by fast, I mean real fast) while holding a dagger.

"Look out!" Silver shouted but it was too late.

The dagger went through Mitsuji's spine, completely breaking it (How you ask? Of course, that will be revealed within later). Lissa gasped and Robin's eye widen. They did not know how to react.

But Silver? He already killed the one who did that by decapitation; all of that which happened within a second. His usual bright and cheerful eyes were gone, replaced by now, Cold eyes filled with both fear and rage. His sword was glistening with the blood of the dead body from the moonlight.

But Luck seems to abandon them at that moment; When Robin snapped out of his surprise, mostly due to Mitsuji's Yell from pain, he looked around. They were surrounded by … Black and White Uniformed Soldiers? Monsters? What are they? Where did they come from? How did they do that? Millions of questions ran through his mind. But when he turned towards Silver to ask him, he was surprised.

Silver was shaking with fear and anger. His face became pale as if he had seen a ghost. His sword hand was trembling slightly, and he became stiff as if he has seen something from nightmares.

In short, Robin summarized that this new threat, is something that Silver know, and probably fear. He then look toward Lissa and said "Lissa, Heal Mitsuji now!"

Lissa focused her healing magic towards Mitsuji's back, where the knife injury was, but much to her horror and surprise, the healing magic wasn't working.

"It's not working!"

"What?!" Robin shouted. It was impossible. There wasn't a wound in all Ylisse as far as he can remember from the books and Chrom's conversations, which Healing magic won't work on.

Then a voice along with sound of clashing weapons (yes weapons) snapped Robin from his thoughts. "Robin! Take Lissa and Mitsuji and get the hell out of here!"

When he looks at the source of the sounds, Silver was defending them with both his swords drawn, which were blocking an axe and a sword of the soldier/monsters.

"And Leave you alone here!" Robin snapped back "Not on my life!"

"Trust me" Silver shouted back as he kicked a soldier/monster in the face and turns his head toward Robin. "I can hold till you come back here with help, but if you don't go, there is 95% that Mitsuji will die!"

"What if"

"Argue with me later! Now Go!" Silver shouted as he, again kicked a soldier/monster but this time in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Robin! He's right!" Lissa agreed "If we stay here, we might be in his way"

But then, surprisingly, Robin stands up and used thunder at the Soldiers/Monsters.

"I said no." Robin said "As the strategist of the Shepherds, I order you to retreat with us!"

To say that Silver is surprised when Robin said is an understatement. Then he smirked, flicked his sword from the Soldier/Monster that he stabbed, and sheathed his other sword.

"Very well, Master Strategist, Lead us to escape point, I'll cover from the back."

"You won't regret it." Robin said as he led a heavily damaged Mitsuji, Silver and a healing Lissa towards the village they come from.

From afar, a man was standing and watching at them. He was wearing a different uniform than the other soldiers.

Then a Soldier/Monster came and report to him "Kazuke-sama, Should we follow him?"

"No" he replied as he looked at a tree "We don't have any orders yet and the tree is safe. Tell the men to hide the bodies before anymore humans or other beings walk into the woods."

"Yes sir"

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere in Plegia)

It was a peaceful night, with all the quietness; until a dark portal opened, and three figures came out.

"So this is our new target huh?" The figure with the glasses said.

"Yes, The Leaders think so." The Bulky figure replied as he lift his Giant Blade and put it on his shoulders.

"Shut it, both of you" The figure in the middle shouted "With this army, we're going to help (Spoiler Censor) to conquer another world. Greg, Steve, Let's go."

"That is true." The figure with glasses, who was identified as Steve "After all, this world's beings are not as strong as them."

"Don't speak of the fallen" The Bulky figure, Greg, said as he walks after the leader. "Skyloft Horizon is no more a threat. (Spoiler Censor) says so."

The Leader laughs out loud and said "Now, Let's do this and start the festival of blood!" as the trio walks away.

Unknown to them, There, in the desert was a man, who silently listening to them. He whispered to himself "Skyloft Horizon is destroyed?!"

* * *

 **Cast**

Silver Alucard

Zeronos

Chrom

Robin

Lissa

Frederick

Sully

Virion

Vaike

Stahl

Miriel

Kellem

Donnel

Mitsuji Sieghart

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _Shepherds_**

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

Leon: Well, that's this.

Deadpool: Hmm…. *Reads the Chronicle* I know, they are going kill (Censored) and (Censored) right?

Leon: Why are you still here? I thought you left?

Deadpool: Nah, I thought I should watch it till the end.

Silver: So…. Isn't there something that we're supposed to do?

Zeronos: I dunno. Maybe he knows something *points at Mitsuji*

Mitsuji: Yeah he do… *grabs Leon by his collar* What's the big idea? Breaking my spine? DO you even realize how HURT IT IS?

Leon: Well… I kinda want to show people a point that OCs are not all immune Immortal beings even if they're overpowered af.

Mitsuji: But still…

Leon: No more complaining! You get to be one of the main casts right?

Mitsuji: *Sigh*

Leon: Anyway, what I want to say is

 **Sorry KazeNoKishiX for almost killing Mitsuji.**

Leon: If you are mad at me for almost killing your OC! It was his idea! "Pointed at someone in the dark"

?: Hey!

Leon: But don't worry, All main characters have something called "The Plot Armor" so he'll survive.

Silver: Anyway, I hope we get readers and reviews…

?: Calm down, I have two more announcement to make.

Leon: What is it?

?: Well…

 **Thank you for letting us use your New OC**

 **(Not the name of the OC)**

 **She will appear in later chapters.**

Zeronos: And the other is?

?: This story will rather follow Silver and His crew (Soon you'll know) more than Chrom so please don't be mad if we do not put them much.

Leon: But again, my specialty is not Awakening, so, do forgive me when I make mistakes XD

Silver: Well, Time is short; shall we end this?

Lissa: Next Chapter: The Secret Seller.

Leon: Thanks for Reading! Review if you can, it won't kill you… or will it? "Smirks evilly"


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Seller

Chronicles

Of

Z

World

Crosser

Arc 01

World of FE: Awakening

Chapter 4

The Secret Seller

=======X=======

* * *

Note:

"Silver! We need to move!" – Speaking

'Like I care anyway!' - Thinking

" _ **Silver! We need to move!"**_ –Mythical beings speaking

' _ **Like I care anyway'**_ – Mythical beings Thinking

Leon: Do the thing, Samuel L Jackson!

SLJ: ZilverX (Leon) do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; which was made by Nintendo and is a fuckin awesome game, which this muthafacker wish he owns (Laughs for a few seconds), Mitsuji from KazeNoKishiX; but he do own his OCs, The Valentines and His Fucking Ideas.

?: Goddamnit! Language!

SLJ: Hey, this is M rated anyway; See ya later, Fucking Assholes.

Leon: ….. Well that went well…..

* * *

(Mitsuji's Point of View)

As I opened my eyes, it was already morning. I tried to move my body, only to realize that I was wrapped in bandages, and yet strangely, it did not hurt to move. I started to think back over what happened. *insert what happened to them in Chapter 3*.

"Oh…" I exclaimed as I remembered what happened. The dagger went through my back, after all. I first sit up and look around, it seems that I am in a room, not sure if I am in a house or an inn? Still not feeling any pain, I decided to stand and walk for a bit.

Again, to my surprise, as someone who is recently stabbed, I feel no pain and recovered very fast. 'Finally the gods have given me some awesome ability.' I thought as I look around for something to wear.

I found my spear near the wall and my clothes neatly folded on the table with my bag and my pouch next to them. 'I hope they don't look through my things' I thought as I went there, when I picked up my clothes, a note fell down. I picked up and read it.

Mitsuji Sieghart

I fixed your clothes and your weapon. Well, technically the villagers did, but if you read this, come to the elder's house.

Robin; Tactician of the Shepherds

I smiled as I put on my clothes, both my bag and pouch while fixing my lance to my back so it won't fall off. Then I went out.

As I guessed, it was an inn, second floor of it, to be more precise. I smiled to myself and walk towards when suddenly someone opened a door and came out.

I quickly pulled my lance, on my instinct, and pointed at the man who came out. But then after realizing who he was, I put my lance down.

"Already awake, I see" the man asked me.

"Yeah" I replied "I got the note"

Robin smiled. Then he started to talk again "You were very lucky, you know?"

"Very Lucky?" I asked. "Why is that?"

"Yes, that curse dagger shattered your spine" He said as he smiled at me "But you woke up after he healed you and said you will wake up in the next day."

"…"

"And if you're wondering, he is in that room" Robin said as he pointed to the room he came out.

"…. Thank you" was all I could say.

"You're welcome. But do be careful" Robin replied with a smile "He is asleep. After you done seeing him, come to the elder's house."

"Of course." I said as I bowed to Robin and went into 'his' room.

The room is the same in nearly every way to mine, except in mirrored style. There, I see on the bed, a sleeping man with silver hair, with bandages around his torso while a blanket covers his legs.

'He must be the man that I fought yesterday' I thought when suddenly, his right eye opened and looked at me. It was glowing with golden colour. Then he spoke, _**"About time you wake up, kid."**_

To say I took a few steps backward will be a big understatement; it was more like an instinct leap to safety kind of moving back.

" _ **I understand that you are surprised that the voice that you heard from this man and now is different"**_ The man spoke _**"While it is true, that is a matter for later period."**_

"Wha…" I stuttered as I move closer to him. "Who are you?"

" _ **I will answer your questions later"**_ he replied with a hint of annoyance _**"But for now, I believe you own my partner and me some answers."**_

"Answers?" I questioned "Why would I answer your questions?"

" _ **Oh, I believe you will."**_ He answered _**"After all, my partner saved your life, twice, if I had to say in yesterday night."**_

"Eh?" I looked at him puzzled "Two times?"

" _ **Of course, you won't remember."**_ He chuckled _**"You were out cold since the first time he did."**_

"Out cold?" I asked while trying to figure out what he meant.

" _ **You know what?"**_ he said as he turns to my side _**"Sit the fuck down and let the man typing this do his job. Cue flashback please."**_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

(BGM: Awakening OST: I MEAN IT! GO!)

(Normal Point of View)

"Goddamnit!" Silver exclaimed as he slashed down a Soldier/Monster; "How many of these things are there?"

"I don't know!" Lissa exclaimed as she swing Mitsuji's spear to hit another at the head.

"Talk less, Move more!" Robin yelled "We're almost out of the forest!"

"Gah!" Silver yelled as an arrow went through his knee. "Really? Do I look like I will retire and say "and then I took an arrow to the knee?""

"What are you complaining about?" Lissa asked "I'll heal the leg later. Now run!"

As they reached the clearing, which leads to Donnel's village, someone blows a horn from the forest which caused the Soldiers/Monsters to stop chasing them and retreat back to the forest.

"…. They are retreating" Robin said while Lissa is healing Silver's knee.

"That's good" Silver answered as he sheathed his swords while heavily panting. Then suddenly he turned around while drawing his sword back while aiming at the two approaching figures and said "Who goes there?"

Then one of the figure replied back to them. "How dare you point your sword at Prince Chrom?!"

"Peace Frederick" Chrom replied while looking at Silver, Robin, and the man he was carrying at his back. "What in the name of Naga happened to him?"

"Got stabbed by a cursed dagger" Robin replied "Poor kid. Spine is completely shattered."

"Cursed Dagger?" Frederick said, "There is no such dagger that is powerful enough to break a bone, let alone shattering it!"

"There is, Frederick" Silver replied "But right now, help us carry him to an empty room, it's an emergency."

"Right"

(BGM ended)

* * *

When they arrived to the inn, Silver cleared a large desk and said "Put him down here."

While Frederick was putting him down, the shepherds took a look at the young man.

"What in tarnation happened to that man?" Donnel asked Robin "He looks like a piggy that's going to die any minute?!"

"Yes." Robin replied but before he could say more, Silver shouted "Lissa! Try to heal the wound, Vaike, Sully, Stahl and Kellem, Hold his Legs and Arms, Miriel, Take this, and mash it till liquid comes out" as he handed a bunch of Herbs and Medical Leaves, which he collected on the way when Frederick carried Mitsuji to the inn.

"But the wound won't heal!" Lissa interjected; but got to work when Silver said that it should help in keeping him alive.

When Miriel passed the mashed herb, Silver took them and place them on the wound, pressing it while chanting something repeatedly in ancient language of Skyloftian (To those who think this is connected to Skyward Sword, I hate to disappoint them that only the name is similar.) which is translated as below.

" _Goddess Celinia, I beg of thee, even if it cost every ounce of mana from my body, grant me the power to save this man from the hands of Death itself."_

Then, when his hand starts to glow, Mitsuji starts to struggle because of the pain but is unable because People were holding him down, after a while, he just fell asleep.

Then, Lissa poked him with her staff…. "Is he dead?"

Silver Looked at Lissa for a while, and then started to laugh, which is joined by the others. Lissa then grow angry while shouting "Why are you all laughing!"

Silver then smiled at her and said "There is a toad on your head".

Then they all laughed again while Lissa blushed and removed the toad from her head. After they calmed down for a while, Silver went to Chrom and Frederick with Robin, while the rest of the shepherds either carry Mitsuji to another room or mind their own businesses again, answered to all the questions that Chrom and Frederick throw at him.

After that, He looked at Robin tiredly and said "Robin… Catch me" and proceed to faint from overusing his mana.

* * *

 _*Flashback Ended*_

(Mitsuji's Point of View)

 **Cue Zeronos and Mitsuji Support C**

" _ **Thank you for the flashback**_ " he said with a snicker " _ **Now that we 'showed' you what actually happened, you better explain yourself. Starting with where are you from?**_ "

"What do you mean?" I asked him, not actually wanted to tell him where I was from "I live in Ylisse, a small village near Ylisstol"

" _ **Don't fucking bluff me with bullshit**_ " he replied, as he suddenly sits up, while his other eye is still closed " _ **I know exactly where you are from. I've seen your memories while he healed you. Now if you don't want to face my anger, I suggest you to answer my question honestly.**_ "

"….. If you already seen my memory, Why are you asking me this?" I asked "Shouldn't you know the answer to your question?"

" _ **I know what I have seen**_ " He replied back " _ **The kid trusts you, so I want to hear it from your mouth.**_ "

I sighed, knowing that there are no more reasons that I can give him to avoid this kind of situation; so I grabbed a chair and did the only thing I could do; explain.

I told him about the world I came from; which I dubbed the 'Real World'. He carefully listened to the explanation without any interruptions, and when I ended, he asked me to confirm his suspicions.

" _ **So you are saying; that while your parents were inventing a machine which act as a portal, you heard someone called you for help?**_ " I nodded " _ **Then the machine malfunctioned and flung you to a village near Ylisstol three months ago."**_ I nodded again.

" _ **And this voice, which sounds like a female, asks you to help someone?"**_

"Yes" I answered "She asked me to ensure that someone named Alu something fulfils his destiny or something."

He then chuckled and said " _ **You mean Alucard?**_ "

"You know him?" I asked "Can you tell me where he is?"

He smiled at me and said " _ **I know him alright. Trust me, you'll meet him sooner then you'll be expected."**_

"Alright, let me know if you meet him again." I said as I stand up and walk for the door. As I opened the door, I asked him one more time, "Who are you?"

He smiled again, and replied " _ **Zeronos. And My partner's name is Silver."**_

"Nice to meet you, Silver, Zeronos" I said as I left.

(What happened now, Mitsuji doesn't know)

" _ **Did you hear all of that?"**_

"Yes, I did"

" _ **What are you going to do now?"**_

"Stay as normal until I figure out who is that voice."

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

As Mitsuji walked into the elder's tent, He was greeted by Robin, Lissa and a bunch of people. After the introductions to each other, Silver walked in and greeted Chrom and Robin. Frederick seems to be edgy near Mitsuji, while Stahl and Sully were talking to each other. Lissa was laughing at Donnel's reaction when she put a frog in his pot head. While Kellem was staring at Vaike who is boasting about himself to the village elder and Virion Flirting with Miriel, which end up not really well.

Then Chrom said "Alright people, Listen up, we're going to march to Regna Ferox in the next hour, and so if you have anything to do, do it fast and prepare for marching."

After he said that, most shepherds went to their own way, while Silver and Mitsuji continued to talk with Chrom, Frederick and Robin.

(BGM: Awakening OST: But Frederick, It's nearly dark)

"So, this is the new possible good candidate?" Chrom asked while looking at Mitsuji "He seems young and frail."

"Hey! I'm 19 you know" Mitsuji replied annoyed to that mistake "And Why do you think that I would join your little group?"

"Because it could probably help you with your own objective" Silver interjected "Besides, do you have anything better to do?"

"Yes, and I already had planned" Mitsuji countered.

"Oh?" Silver looked at Mitsuji in the eye and said "Then tell me, how you will deal with what we faced last night?"

"…."

"Point proven" Silver said as he looks at the map, then he asked "Is there any town or village between here and Regna Ferox border?"

"Yeah, only one though." Robin said as he points out a sport near the Ferox border.

"Judging by your tone, I take that we're to stop there?"

"Yes, after all, we would need to resupply after a long journey."

"He's right" Chrom said "We do have only one carriage for the supplies after all."

"Well…" Silver said "As long as I don't get to eat bear meat, I think I'll manage."

"Bear meat!?" Mitsuji asked "Isn't that messing with the food chain?"

"That's what I told him last night." Silver answered as he pointed to Chrom.

"Ah come on!" Chrom argued "Bear meat is awesome!"

"Righttttt" Mitsuji replied as his face become pale, he then turned to Silver and said "I don't have much of a choice, don't I?"

"Yup" Silver said as he smiled.

"Fine, I'll come with you." Mitsuji replied "I believe I didn't really get your name."

"Silver"

"Then, Let me properly introduce myself again." Mitsuji said "My name is Mitsuji Sieghart, 19 years old, but you can call me Mitsu."

"Nice to meet you Mitsu" Chrom said as he shook hands with Mitsu "My name is Chrom, and welcome to the shepherds."

"My name is Robin" Robin said "And believe it or not, He's the Prince of Ylisse" as he pointed to Chrom.

|"Oh" Mitsu replied and stay silent, until it hit him.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

(BGM Ended)

* * *

(Silver's Point of View)

Two days of marching, two entire days passed uneventfully, or so I thought…. But little did we were prepared for this kind of situation.

"What do you mean we're low on supplies?" Chrom asked. "There was plenty enough for 3 more days!"

"That's why I told Vaike and Stahl NOT to eat too much." Robin said as he pinched his temples "And that's also your fault, Silver!"

"What do ya mean it's my fault" I said as I glared at him.

"I mean what I said" Robin replied "Your cooking is too good!"

"Well that's true" Mitsu agreed "The better the cooking, the more we'll eat."

I sighed in defeat "First you told me not to sleep while travelling; now you tell me not to cook too?"

"Ah come on!" Lissa yelled "His cooking is awesome! You can't 'not' let him cook!"

"Yeah!" Stahl agreed "Its good stuff"

"Aww" I cooed "They like my cooking… But I keep telling you, it still needs something."

"Wha do ya mean?" Vaike yelled as he pats Silver's back hard "Teach loves your cooking!"

"I have to agree my good man; your cooking style is great; nay it's excellent!" Virion agreed

"It does give off a special flavor which we can classify it as a potential 5-Star ranked food from royal palaces" Miriel said as she pushed her glasses (Like Henrietta from Log Horizon) "This requires more investigation"

"Don't flatter me" I said with a smile as I slow down near Lissa.

"Brrrr…." Lissa shivered "This snow is starting to get to me…."

"That's because you didn't bring anything thick enough for this climate" I said as I took off my white coat and gave it to her, "Wear this and it'll keep you warm."

As she took and put on the coat, Mitsu approached me.

"Silver"

"Yeah?" I answered "Something amiss?"

"Yeah. Call it my instinct or something but something bad is about to happen"

"Bored?"

"Kind off, why you ask?"

"Something is about to happen."

"How do you know?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Frederick interjected.

"Let's just say, a gut feeling, Frederick the Wary"

"I hope so." He replied as he stares at Mitsu "I hope so."

I shrugged and walk towards Chrom again, with Mitsu following me. When we reach him, he was staring at something. There was a man, who is trying to heal an injured soldier.

"Blast... It seems all hope is lost." He shouted while pouring a vulnerary to the soldier's wound "Still, hold fast. I'll treat your wounds..."

"Ngh..." The soldier groaned as he grabbed the merchant's hand, preventing him from using any more vulnerary "It's t-too late..." and after that, he went limp.

Chrom, Robin, Mitsu and I ran towards them. When we arrived, I checked the soldier's pulse…. No response.

"What's happened here?!" Chrom asked.

"Nothing but death ahead, travelers." The merchant replied "I'd turn back if I were you... Whatever your business here, it will have to wait."

"Judging from the wounds of the dead soldier, Axe wounds." Mitsu said "It leads to only two possibilities, Either Risen or Bandits."

"Bandits have blocked the road ahead." The merchant replied as he was surprised by Mitsu's deduction "They're demanding a king's ransom in illicit tolls for all who wish to pass."

"They think to profiteer on refugees?" Chrom said with a hint of anger "Despicable."

 **"** Our caravan's livelihood is at stake." The merchant continued "We'll do no business in this country now..."

"Oi, that's not good" I said "If they don't do business anymore, that could cause trouble for Ylisse."

"Why is that?" Chrom asked.

"The flow of goods must be secured; Chrom" Robin replied "or the people are likely to starve."

"Then we'll secure it. You and your caravan can wait here." Chrom said "We'll let you know when it's safe."

"And that's not all; if we don't make it there fast" I said "There is a village over there, if I remember from the map. Someone should go warn them of what's going to happen."

"Alright" Chrom said "Shepherds, get ready."

"There'll be two teams; one small team is going to warn the villagers, while the other will try and prevent the bandits from reaching them."

"I'll go." I said "With this weather condition and the situation, it would be best if 3 more go with me."

"Sure, who would you take?" Robin asked.

"Me, Mitsu, Kellem and Virion."

"Alright." Robin replied. After that, he turned around and shouted the orders and strategies.

After that, we parted ways. We made our way towards the village while dealing with a few bandits that appears out of nowhere, I was surprised as I watch with a sweatdrop how Mitsu and Virion not notice Kellem protecting them, even the enemies can't see Kellem well and they keep running and slamming their faces to him. The battle itself wasn't hard; I kept track of how my little team fights.

Although Virion uses sweet talks and acts like a Casanova, his aiming skills were quite well. I could tell if he was serious, he can shoot anything with accuracy of 85% hit rate. His steel bow and arrows did pack a punch to those bandits. After all, they wear less armor.

Kellem, as I mentioned above, was a funny one. Not only his allies couldn't see him, the enemies were also confused. They even said something outrageous such as they kept hitting an Invisible wall, which then made Kellem not sure to be proud or hurt. Apart from that, he have no difficultly of handling bandits with his iron lance.

Mitsuji, however, was a different sight to be seen. His moves with the lance is smooth and effective, yet contains no form or techniques too much, which I deduced as a self taught. But I had to admit, for a self taught person, He was pretty good. 'Give him a shield and he'll do fine' I thought, until Virion's shout disturb me from my thoughts.

"Silver! There seems to be three figures fighting a number of bandits a few paces in front of the village!"

I looked toward where Virion was pointed and my eyes widened. Amongst of the three figures who were fighting, the one with the bow looks extremely familiar. She was wielding a bow and arrow while shooting Ice Magic-Infused Arrows, wearing a sky blue coat over her white shirt which is often covered by leather armor, and blue long pants. Her long and smooth black hair was fluttering in the air as she fights.

'Could it be?' I thought; my mind was raising a million questions. But when she ran out of arrows, my heart dropped, and my body was already acting. I ran towards them with my sword drawn, Mitsu ran after me while Virion covers us with Kellem protecting him.

"Yuki!"

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

Things were looking bad for Anna. First, she was just selling her wares in the village as any normal day, when suddenly, things started to get wrong.

First of all, very few have interested in her ware, due to lack of coins from bandit raids, which seems to be recently, in this case.

Then, two mysterious women came and bought some weapons and an Elwind tome from her, saying something about travelling safely. Then the next thing she know, she was fighting the bandits alongside those two. How did this happen, you wonder? here is a recap.

(30 minutes ago)

"Ahh..." Anna yawned. She looks around for potential customers, but to her disappointment, those people from the village are only interested in food ingredients and flowers, which she happened not to sell. "Isn't there any buyers in this town at all?"

Then suddenly, Two women stormed off from a shop, while muttering about something when suddenly one of them pointed her finger at me and my wares. They then walk over here and looked at my cart with such interest, that made other villagers and shopkeepers kept staring at our direction.

"Can I help you with something? Miss?" I asked.

"Yes, Please" the platinum-blonde one answered "we're looking for weapons, preferably Bows and Tomes."

"Also daggers" the other girl added.

"Alright, We have Iron Bows, Steel Bows and Bronze Bows" Anna said "Also Tomes for Wind, Elwind and Fire. For daggers, we have Steel daggers and a few Kards."

"How about swords?" The other girl asked.

"I have some Iron, Bronze and Steel swords." Anna replied.

"What about that one?" The other girl pointed at the Red Sword at the back of the cart.

"That's Sol" Anna replied "That sword gives the user the ability Sol, but I don't plan to sell it yet."

"I see." The Second replied "Steel Bow and 2 Kards please."

"And an Elwind tomb for me." The Platinum Blonde added.

"That'll be 4220 gold." Anna answered while holding the weapons, but before the two women can answer, a bandit walks towards the village. "Stay back" Anna told to the girls and walks toward the bandit.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news" Anna said to the bandit "but I'm afraid this village is closed."

"Well, aren't you a fetching young thing?" The bandit, Victor said "And fetching young things fetch good coin. In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Vincent a fine home!"

Anna backed a bit. "Careful, love." She warned "Us traders are known to make some very deep cuts."

"Oh no" Victor replied "I am going to enjoy breaking you first, and then sell you. Let's see your pretty mouth can handle."

Before he could land a hand on Anna, An Arrow lodged into his hand. The girl, who was waiting at the cart, shot his hand with a steel bow.

"Gah!" Victor yelled.

"Never Patronize a woman, Nor threaten her." She said as she walks toward Anna, while staring and aiming her bow at Victor.

"Now Leave." She said.

"You'll pay for this!" Victor said as he ran away from them.

Then the platinum blonde walks toward her while clapping. "Nicely done, Snow."

"Thanks" 'Snow' replied.

Anna then looked at the bow that she was holding. It was a steel bow with two Kards infused on each end of it, making it useful for both close range and close combat. 'Should use the idea for new products.' She noted to herself.

Then the village elder came to them, while holding a staff. "Thank you for protecting the village, but I fear that the bandits will still come. I hope I can ask for your protection."

The girls except Anna looked at each other. Then the Platinum blonde looked at the elder and said "Sure, if the bandit comes, we'll send them packing."

"Agreed" 'Snow' agreed.

"Again, Thank you very much." The elder thanked. Then, she handed them the staff. "This staff will heal your injuries if you are hurt."

Anna then looked at the staff and said "Is it alright to hand us the Physic staff? Aren't those things expensive and rare around these parts?"

"It's alright my dear" The elder replied "Oh my!"

"Huh?" Anna exclaimed as she looked around. "More Bandits are approaching! Elder, Please, quick, get back into the village." She then drew her steel sword and turned to the other girls. "Is it alright if I ask for your help with this?"

"Sure. What's your name?" the platinum blonde asked.

"Anna" Anna replied "Anna the Merchant."

"My name is Rui" Rui introduced herself "and this is Snow."

Snow just looked at her and nodded.

"We have one objective." Rui said to both of them "Let no one go into the village!"

(Present)

"Three more coming from right, Snow, Take em down" Rui commanded "Anna, two is headed to your way."

Snow said nothing as she continues to freeze or kill the bandits with her magic infused arrows.

Anna looked at the two bandits; both of them were grinning like idiots. 'Must be taking it easy because I am a girl' she thought until she got an idea.

"Eyah! Bandits! Stay away!" Anna shouted. Rui who heard that looked at her confused from afar.

"Well what do you know?" Bandit 1 said to bandit 2 "Here's a pretty girl."

"Yes, she is pretty." Said Bandit 2 as they get close to Anna "Let's have some fun with her."

When they get close enough, Anna smirked. She then draws her steel sword and slashes the bandits, who were busy unbuckling their pants, whom fell in an instant.

"And that's what I called a clean cut." Anna announced happily, but frowned again as they found themselves surrounded by bandits. Snow was out of arrows so she is slashing the oncoming bandits with her bowblades. Rui was casting Elwind repeatedly that her tome ran out, now switched to her iron sword. 'Things are about to go wrong' she thought; that's when their luck turned around when they heard someone shouting "Yuki!"

Then a group of 3 people consisting of a swordsman (Silver), a soldier (Mitsuji) and a bowman (Virion) whom bandits that tries to get to him mysteriously dies or acts as they hit an invisible wall. The swordsman and the soldier then quickly cut the bandits down and made their way towards them. When they arrived near them, the soldier asked "Milady! Are you hurt? Do you need...? Oh. You're...fine. Well, I guess it was quite silly of me to be worried."

"Yes, but it's sweet all the same, handsome." Anna replied with a wink.

"You seem to have things well in hand, but I hope you won't mind a little company?" The swordsman asked "Just until we sort these rogues out."

"Aw, you ARE worried!" Anna cooed "That's adorable! I welcome the assistance."

But then, snow walked… more like stomped her way towards the swordsman and smashed his head with her fist.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me in my real name! Silbaka!"

"Ah" Silbak… I mean Silver exclaimed as he realized that he used her real name again. "Sorry"

Mitsuji, Rui and Anna just chuckled weakly while sweatdropped.

"Time to get serious." Silver then exclaimed while preparing his sword "Miyuki, Countdown from 10"

"Countdown from 10?" Anna, Rui and Mitsuji exclaimed "Are you sure? There are like 20 bandits still left!"

"Trust him" Snow, who now is identified as Miyuki, started to countdown.

"10"

Silver dashed towards the bandits and slashed the first one.

"9"

He then grabbed the second one's axe and throws it to another while smashing his face with his fist; so hard that he was sent flying towards another bandit, whom is impaled himself by his own weapon by slipping.

"8"

Next, He drives his sword into a bandit's heart while kicking the two who were approaching him from the sides.

"7"

When the other bandits he kicked stands up, he throws his sword to one of them and blocks an axe with another bandit he grabbed when the bandit tries to take him from the back.

"6"

He then grabbed the myrmidon bandit's sword and cut his throat and throws it to a mage who was casting Fire at him; which he reflected with his hand towards a bandit who was trying to rush him from the other side.

"5"

He then takes a spear from the ground and rushed ahead and throws it, which somehow impaled an archer and a bandit. He then takes his sword off the bandit he thrown it to and continued southward, where there are more bandits.

"4"

He then proceeds to slash one, jump dodges another's axe blow, which decapitated another bandit's head and returned the favor by decapitating him.

"3"

He blocked a steel axe with his sword, which resulted in his sword broken, he quickly took off his spare sword from his back and cut through his axe pole and his head.

"2"

He then rushed towards the center of the remaining 5 retreating bandits and spins between them. The remaining bandits stop moving.

"1"

He throws his sword up towards the sky and sheaths it just by moving his head abit. (Imagine the scene from Dragon Ball Z Future Trunks)

"0"

The remaining bandits fell down, all was cut clean in half.

The others who witness this with their jaws dropped. Just in mere 10 seconds, he took down 20 bandits.

Then Mitsu finally asked the question that everyone (except Miyuki) was wanting to ask.

"Who exactly are you?"

Silver then turn around, cracked a smile and said "Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Silver; Last name is Alucard; the Last remaining Skyloftian in existence. I am the one you have been searching for, Mitsuji Sieghart."

They all (Except Miyuki) looked at each other, then looked back at Silver with awe. Then suddenly Miyuki started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Silver asked with a surprised face.

"No, really, while you were acting all cool and almighty, Sil, You have an arrow stuck from your head."

He then feels his head with his hand and pulled out the arrow. "Oh" he said "I didn't noticed at all."

He then looked at Mitsu and said "You found who you are looking for, What are you going to do now?"

Mitsu then snapped at Silver "Why are you ignoring the arrow implanted into your head until now! And why are you not dead from it!"

"He's something not killable by normal weapons." Miyuki answered "Trust me, I tried"

"What do you mean you tried!" Mitsu then yelled at Miyuki. He sighed and said "I totally give up."

"But still" Anna wondered "How on earth did the arrow got to him? I saw him deflecting everything the bandits throw at him."

* * *

(Meanwhile Virion and Kellem)

"I am pretty sure he'll be very mad that I shot him in the head" Virion said to Kellem.

Kellem then replied "I dunno, oh look there is Chrom and the others! Let's join them to the village."

"A splendid idea, Sir Kellem" he replied and then he looked around, confused "where did he go?"

'I am standing right next to him though' Kellem sweatdropped.

* * *

(Back with Silver and Co)

"The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller." Anna introduced herself to Silver and the others. "Next time we meet, I'll be sure to cut you an extra-special deal."

"...Secret Seller?" Silver wondered "that sounds...familiar."

"I'd tell you more, but then it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it?" Anna replied with a wink "Until next time, happy shopping, and may the gods of the open road keep you!" she said as she walked away.

"A good merchant she is." Rui answered "Protecting a village and selling things far cheaper."

"Speaking of which" Mitsu then turned to Rui "you are?"

"Oh, I am Rui" Rui answered.

"Oi, Miyuki, where did you find her?" Silver asked.

"She was lying in a field with nothing but her clothes and a tome and a sword" Miyuki answered "She is also really good in tactics. Is there a problem?"

Silver's eye twitched. He had heard the same thing before. But where?

"Oh hey Silver" a voice appeared "What are you doing here?"

Silver then looked at the source of the voice and only said "Oh".

Meanwhile a random village in Plegia.

"Please! Spare us!" the villager begged. "You can have anything you want!"

"Oh?" The Leader smirked "Anything I want?". He then pointed his sword at the villager's daughter. "How about her?"

"Please!" The villager begged "Not my daughter! She is the only thing I have as a family left in this world. Please don't hurt her!"

"Oh ho ho!" The leader chuckled "Then I suppose you will just die first!". He then chopped the Villager into half with his massive axe.

"Father!" The girl cried.

"Greg, Kill all the other villagers left in this village." The leader ordered "Steve, take their bodies and do the usual stuff."

"I was waiting for this!" Greg replied as he lifted his giant sword and walked towards the remaining villagers.

"Very well." Steve said as he sprinkled some dust; which turned the dead bodies into what Silver and Robin fought back in the forest.

The leader then Lifted the girl on her shoulders and started walking towards the inn. "Don't disturb me while I am having fun."

From a distance; the same man who was trailing them, could only watch but not act; as it might ruin his plans. "I wish he is here with me" he muttered as he kept his watch.

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Skyloft Horizon**

Silver Alucard

Zeronos

Mitsuji Sieghart

Miyuki Atsuko

 **Shepherds**

Chrom

Robin

Lissa

Frederick

Sully

Virion

Vaike

Stahl

Miriel

Kellem

Donnel

Rui

Chapter Four

The Secret Sellers

FIN

* * *

Leon: Well, that's that.

?: What do you mean, that's that?

Leon: Well, for starters, it takes nearly over a month for us to do this chapter.

?: That's because you were procrastinating you idiot!

Leon: Whatever.

?: Oh, and better explain about Rui. Rui is the female counterpart of Robin, more specifically the female avatar. The name Rui is similar to the name Kamui, which is the Male counterpart of Female Avatar; Corrin in Fire Emblem Fates.

Zeronos: Basically, what he want to say is, the name Rui is from the Japanese version of Awakening; called Kakusei.

Leon: And I am sure you are raising a lot of questions…. Alright, maybe. So if you have questions about the story, Fire away in the Review sections.

Miyuki: So this is the new place… not bad.

Leon: Ok, who brought her here?

Silver: I didn't. I was eating pizza.

Mitsuji: Not me either. And hey! When will I get some real actions!

Leon: Oh trust me you will.

Frederick: Next Chapter: Warriors Realm with Two Falchions.

Miyuki: Two chapters compacted in one! Look forward to it!

Leon: Oh and here's something extra for you. Chronicles of Z casts in FE style profiles.

 **Profile**

Name: Silver Alucard

Class: Grandmaster (The Closest thing I could find that is similer to him)

Lvl: 20

HP: 49

Str: 20

Mag: 24

Skl: 30 (Max)

Spd: 26

Lck: 30 (Max)

Def: 21

Res: 25

Mov: 7

Weapon skills: Swords: B, Tomes: A

Skills:

Origin of Magic: Allows to use any type of magic, even ancient ones. (Silver only)

Time Blessing: enables to slow time for 10 seconds. Evasion 5% Hit 20% Trigger Rate: 15%

Swordsmastery: Temporally enables usage to Legendary Weapons. 3 times per Battle.

Comfort Zero: Predicts the Flow of Battle by eliminating negative thoughts. +10 Hit, +10 Evasion, +10 Critical. Trigger Rate: 5%

Inventory:

Mysterious Bag: Gives out random items at random time.

Storage Bag: Stores things in incredible amount.

Mulgiszarne: Personal Dark Sword of the Alucard; Causes Berserk if used more than Twice per battle.

Mt: 20, Uses: Inf, Crit: 20% Hit: 95% Range: 1-2 Rank: Prf.

Best Cook in the Guild.


	5. Chapter 5: Warrior's Realm & 2 Falchions

Chronicles

Of

Z

World

Crosser

Arc 01

World of FE: Awakening

Chapter 5

Warrior Realms and Two Falchions

=======X=======

* * *

Note:

"Silver! We need to move!" – Speaking

'Like I care anyway!' - Thinking

" _ **Silver! We need to move!"**_ –Mythical beings speaking

' _ **Like I care anyway'**_ – Mythical beings Thinking

Leon: So this time… who gonna do it?

Mitsu: Oh! Me! Let me!

Silver: Fine… Do it.

Mitsu: ZilverX (Leon) do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; which was made by Nintendo and is a awesome game, Me from my creator KazeNoKishiX; but he do own his OCs, The Valentines and His Ideas.

* * *

(Mitsuji's Point of View)

Today is not a good day. First of all, the Supplies we got from the previous village did not last as much as we thought it would. We made a slightly miscalculation, ah who am I kidding, major miscalculation of Vaike and Stahl's appetite, Chrom's missed sword strike to the water barrels when he sparred with Vaike and last but not least, lack of medical herbs of any kinds. The last one was pretty bad, why you asked? After Silver showed his 'Technique', it drained most of his stamina and fell extremely sick on the first day of our marching. "He deserved that for being a showoff" Miyuki said as she walked beside of me.

"Does he do that more often?" I asked.

"No, not unless he is trying to do something stupid" she answered "like testing how far he got back."

"Got back what?" I questioned.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" She asked back.

"No, not really…"

"Then it is not my place to answer" She replied "Your only chance to know is when he decides to tell you himself."

"Oh…"

"But still, he seems to be interested in you" She said as she smiled at me "I can see why, you are interesting."

"What?" I asked "What do you mean by that?"

"Spoilers" she said as she went towards Rui to talk with her.

I then looked at Silver, who was sleeping on the carriage that used to carry supplies; damn, he looks like he got hit by a fuckin planet.

"At any rate" Chrom said as he looked back at us "We should be prepared for anything. Risen can appear anywhere."

"That is true" Robin agreed "But still; we should make haste. Or else the cold will get us all."

"Speaking of which" Miyuki interjected them while pointing at a large wall with a massive fort and gate in the middle "Isn't that where we are going?"

The Longfort, which is used as a border between Regna Ferox and Ylisse, and is known for impenetrable, is on fire. Bodies of dead soldiers were everywhere, Broken Lances, swords and even a few flagpoles were tainted with blood. "What in the name of Naga?" Frederick said, clearly confused.

"Damn" I cursed. I had never, in my whole life, seen a total massacre. It looked like the fallen soldiers didn't even stand a chance.

But then, Miyuki went full alert and said "Prepare your weapons, they're still inside!"

"Who are they?" Chrom asked as he drew his Falchion "What happened here?"

Just then, a lone knight walked out, all battered and injured, when he saw Chrom and the others, with his remaining strength, he said "Whoever you are… Please …. Help Commander Raimi!" after that, he coughed blood and fall flat onto the snow.

"Lissa! We have someone injured over here!" Chrom shouted as we ran towards the knight "Hang on; our healer is on her way."

There was no reply, But Robin checked his pulse and sighed in relief, "he's just fainted, still alive."

Rui then asked to Frederick and the others "What do you think did all this?"

"Maybe it's the Risen?" Virion wondered.

"Or enemy Brigands" Stahl agreed.

"My guess is" Frederick answered "Whoever did this, must be very aggressive and brutal"

"Whatever they are" Chrom said as he readied the falchion, "We have to get pass them to get to Ferox."

Then a bunch of odd looking soldiers appeared on top of the Longfort and threw their Javelins at Chrom. "Chrom! / Milord!" Everyone shouted as he was not able to getaway on time…. Or so they have thought when suddenly a white blur just swoop and pick him up from the sky, saving him from death by impalements from Javelins.

As they watched Sumia, who was on a Pegasus, carried Chrom away from the attacker's range; Frederick sighed from relief while Lissa and the other gasp at the event. Then Miyuki shouted "All those who have range attacks, kill those on the rooftop!" as she fired an arrow.

"My god… What are they?!" Stahl said when he finally got a clear view of the Soldiers that threw their Javelins at Chrom.

"Aren't those?" I said while looking at Robin and Lissa.

"The creatures that attacked us back at the lake!" Robin said as he dodged a Javelin. I then quickly grabbed Rui and pulled her to safety while Virion, Miriel and Miyuki started shooting arrows at them.

"Didn't know they're here too" Miyuki replied to Robin, as she took down two of them on the roof of the Longfort. Virion just fired his arrows, which usually hits in the shoulder, hand or leg, but never lethal.

"By Naga's Light, are these creatures killable?" Virion shouted in Frustration.

"Yes they are." Miyuki replied as she dodge-rolled a javelin, while Miriel took out the last one on the roof with an Elfire spell.

"Hmm…" Miriel said "These creatures are not of this world, such amazing discovery, I shall dissect them later."

"Don't even think about it" Miyuki warned "A touch of their blood with any flesh, and they will melt as if they were dipped in acid."

"What exactly are they?" Chrom asked as he and Sumia landed; Frederick, Robin and the rest of the shepherds comes closer to hear the conversion.

"Didn't Silver tell you people about them?" Miyuki asked but is interrupted by the grunt of the Knight whom Lissa was healing.

"Wha... Where am I?" the knight said as he looked at Chrom and the others "Who are you people?"

"We're from House Ylisse" Frederick replied "We came here to seek an audience with the Khans."

"But first" Chrom said "What's going on? Why are those creatures attacking Longfort?"

"That I do not know" the knight answered when suddenly he jumped up, remembering something important "I almost forgot, Commander Raimi!" He then looked the rest of the shepherds, to Frederick and Chrom and said "You must help Commander Raimi; she is trapped in the Fort while the creatures are attacking. I barely escaped but please, you have to help her!"

"Of course" Chrom said as he puts a hand on the knight's shoulder, "We'll make sure that your commander lives to see another day."

As they were talking, I quickly grabbed Miyuki and whispered "What the hell are we facing against?"

"Didn't Sil tell you before?" She asked "He even told me that they broke your spine days ago?"

"Wait. That was them?" I asked, now gripping my lance hard, and seeing as she notices it, she said "Don't charge in by yourself, you'll just make it harder for us in this situation"

"I know" I replied as I relax abit. "It's just…"

As I was about to say something, Chrom shouted "Shepherds! We are going to rescue the border guard commander and her men, Robin will tell you the plans in detail."

"First, we're splitting into two teams, as there are two entrances but we'll be operating with pairings, Chrom, you're with me, Lissa will pair up with Sumia so she can quickly reach both sides when healing is necessary. Sully will pair up with Miriel while Stahl will pair with Rui, as they can protect the mages while they use their spells, Frederick will go with Virion and Mitsuji with Miyuki, Kellem, you're with Vaike, so that we can get equal strength."

"What about me?" Donnel asked "I don't think I will be much of help but I can do something!"

"Donnel, Can I trust to watch over Silver while he recovers?" Chrom asked.

"Sure can do, your Majestyful" He replied as he went into the carriage.

"Onto positions, Team Mitsuji, Stahl, Lissa and us will go from left, while the others circle from right. Is that clear?"

"Alright / as you command / Yes sir! / I'll do my best!"

"Shepherds!" Chrom yelled "To Battle!"

* * *

 _Inside Longfort_

(Normal Point of View)

"Commander Raimi!" A soldier called "Our supplies are looking bad! And most of the men remaining are heavily injured!"

"What we're holding is all that's left" another one joined.

"Damn!" Raimi cursed "This isn't supposed to be like this…"

Indeed it was. Originally in her plan, the envoys from Ylisse will come, and she will challenge them to see if they have what it takes to meet the khans. That is if they win, and they should, if they are really the 'Shepherds' led by the Exalt's own brother, Prince Chrom himself. But then, these weird abominations attacked the Longfort, so quick and hard that a lot of Feroxi warriors gave their lives for them to survive till now. She had sent a soldier to request reinforcements back to Ferox; not sure if he survives or not. But still, it was her duty to guard the Longfort, The border between Ylisse and Regna Ferox, Naga be damned if she doesn't do her job till the end.

"How many men can still fight?" she asked.

"We're down to only four of us commander" a swordsman replied "You, Me, Widdkins and Rex"

"Varde is right commander" the soldier, Rex replied "If they get through that door, we'll hold on until reinforcements arrive."

"If the rookie made it through" Another soldier, Widdkins added.

"Come on! Wid, stay positive!" Rex argued "That's the main reason why recruits and girls don't like you!"

As they argue back and forth, Raimi looked at those men. Those men, along with those who are injured or died, are/were good men. She trained them, eat with them, sparred with them, fought bandits and rogue mages with them. They are/were good people, who don't deserve to be in this kind of situation. But then she heard something, which bring her a glimmer of hope, but not from the side of Regna Ferox, oh no, it was coming from the direction of Ylisse.

"Shhh! Did you hear that?" She asked her soldiers, whom stopped arguing and listened.

"Sounds like weapons clashing and monsters screaming" Rex said, and then as if something hit him, he looked at the others, with a wide eye and said "Sounds of Fighting! Reinforcements have arrived!"

As the others cheered for their current turned luck, Raimi gave herself a small smile and then a frown. "No" Raimi said as the other three stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean, commander?" Varde asked "Surely, our rookie made it and brought reinforcement isn't it?"

"It's not that" Raimi said as he looked at them, "Listen carefully, the fighting sound came from Ylisse's side of the border, not Ferox's."

"Aye, that's true" Widdkins agreed "You don't suppose our rookie didn't make it?"

Rex then slapped Widdkins in the back of the head and said "Whatever it is, we must stay positive, and hope for the best."

"I wish, Rex, I wish"

* * *

 _Outside of Longfort_

The exchange of blows thicken, as Mitsuji, Chrom, Robin and Miyuki charge their way towards what they think the survivors might be trapped in while the former yelling "Let's Rock and Roll!", the shepherds decided to support them by clearing any enemy that came within their backs, leaving no open spots for the Valentine Soldiers (Leon: Let's just go with that for a while until I come up with a name. Although any suggestion might be appreciated.) Although they said covering their backs, Mitsu-Yuki team was pretty impressive (Leon: No, they are not a ship), as if they cover each other's weakness. Mitsuji stabbed a V.S on the torso with his lance while Miyuki fires her arrow to its head, then she slashed another with the Kard-infused bow and was finished by Mitsu slicing its head off with his spear, Next, he blocked a backstabbing move towards Chrom, which he struggled abit until Robin blasted it with a thunder spell. Sully skewered a V.S with her Lance while Miriel and Rui finished one off with a Fire-Wind combo, Stahl was getting healed by Lissa while Sumia was protecting them. Frederick, Vaike, Kellem and Virion were fighting at the back to ensure that if things get worse, they would at least have an escape route.

"Robin! I think that creature is the leader" Rui said as she pointed towards a rather large creature, with a body of a bear, humanoid hands and the head of a rat and a long black tail. But to her surprise, the creature replied " _ **How rude! I am not a mere creature! I am the Great Zerche! The Leader of the 33th platoon of The Neo Valentine Army!**_ "

Saying they were pretty shocked of the voice from this 'Zerche' is quite true, Chrom's jaw dropped, Mitsuji was staring awkwardly at the beast while the others looked at the creature while freaking out in their own way, so much that the situation itself seems to be stupidly awkward except for one person.

"A Rabear? (Leon: I know how obvious the name is… just leave it for now.)" Miyuki said as she slashed a V.S and shot another with an Ice arrow "I thought in the Valentine Army, your kinds are the lowest of the lowest! But still, I suppose they let you command those failure subjects."

" _ **Silence!**_ " Zerche shouted as he tries to claw Miyuki, who dodge it while landing a kick in the face by back flipping. Then he charged at Chrom while giving a battle cry, which Chrom barely dodged."

"What the" Robin said as he ducked from the claws of the Rabear and rolled away from it to clearly look and find any weakness of the creature itself. He knew that this new enemy is quite stronger than what they faced in the forest back when they found Mitsu. And he knew that he couldn't let anyone take the risk of losing their lives. But knowing things and doing things are quite different. He then decided to do what he should do to save more lives. "Miyuki, how do we beat that thing?"

"I need a distraction!" Miyuki answered as she dodge a tail strike "If I can get a clean shot to his heart, it'll end him from his misery."

"If that's all you need, I'm itching to cut loose!" Mitsu said as he kicked up a shield from the ground, which possibly belongs to the deceased Feroxi warriors, and rushes at Zerche. He first blocks the incoming claw strike with his shield, and then stabs hard towards front. When the creature dodged, he retaliates by slashing towards where it dodged, giving it a slash on the stomach.

Seeing that it got hurt, Zerche was furious. He gave a roar, and then started slashing crazily at Mitsu, who continues to parries and blocks them with his spear and shield respectively. But due to its rage, the Rabear made a crucial mistake. He turned his back toward Miyuki, who now is aiming the bow and arrow, which was glowing blue, and shot it onto its back, which the arrow went in deep but narrowly misses the heart. As the Rabear cried in agony, Mitsu looked at it, raising both his shield and spear, shouted "Ready to go?! Then get out of my way!" as he executed a critical strike on it, thus sealing its fate and breaking his iron lance.

" _ **This…Isn't…Fair!**_ " Zerche, the Rabear, shouted as he turns into ash and dissipated. "Aww, my lance!" Mitsu pouted.

Miyuki finally lower her bow and looked around, all the Valentine Soldiers also vanished, gives herself a small smile when suddenly Lissa pointed at that and said "Look! She finally is smiling!"

Everyone suddenly looks toward the archer but was a slightly late as she had stopped her smile.

"You should smile more" Lissa chirped as she smiled at Miyuki "You look pretty when you smile." Miyuki had to suppress a blush from both the complement and the cuteness from the princess.

Then a door opened and two soldiers, a knight and an axe-man came out with weapons ready. They then looked around in surprise for a while. The shepherds didn't say anything until finally the knight breaks the ice.

"Where are those monsters?" the knight asked "and who are you brigands?"  
"B-brigand?" Frederick said, while sounded heavily insulted "Now see here…"

"Peace, Frederick." Chrom said as he walks toward the knight. "Commander Raimi, I presume?"

"And what if I am?" the knight asked back.

"I am Chrom, Envoy sent by the Exalt of Ylisse" Chrom answered "and to answer your first question, we defeated those monsters. I..."

"Why should I believe you?" the knight interrupted "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?"

Then suddenly, the knight they healed ran forward and shouted "Wait! Commander Raimi!"

The knight and the others looked at the source of the voice and are glad to find that their rookie knight was alive.

"They're not lying! They fought off the monsters and are really strong."

"Is that so?" Raimi said to the knight as she carefully looked at Chrom again and saw the Brand of the Exalts on his arm.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom." Raimi apologized "I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom replied.

Raimi turns around and went back into the room for preparations to do as she said while the other soldiers bowed as they said their thanks, and followed to their commander.

"Amazing." Rui whispered to Frederick "Her whole demeanor changed." Mitsuji, Miyuki and Robin nodded in agreement.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." Frederick explained "And with us eliminated those 'Valentine' soldiers as you called them, which prove our strength as the real shepherds. Which reminds me, you and silver have a lot to explain about these creatures?"

"Explanations are not my best suite" Miyuki answered "I'll leave it for Silver to be explained."

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asked impatiently as she hits Chrom softly on his arm.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." Chrom answered, and everybody expect Miyuki, who just giggled, laughed at the princess's reaction.

* * *

 _Regna Ferox Capital_

As they arrived to the capital, things are getting better and better. First of all, they don't have to worry about food supply shortage anymore. Then Silver finally woke up, getting better as he started walking alongside Rui, discussing about Tactics, Magic and Food. Mitsu just sweat-dropped while the others just laughed when Miyuki suddenly hits Silver on the head with her fist, when he told something to Rui which she didn't heard a word. But still, even though he said he'll be fine, Silver hasn't opened his right eye, saying a few side effects still remains.

Then Raimi appeared again and said "Those who would meet the khan follow me."

Robin then turned to Chrom and asked "Who's going with you?"  
"Definitely Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and you" Silver interjected as he walks toward them. "Chrom and Lissa is the prince and the princess, Frederick is Chrom's nanny" Frederick grunted at the comment.

"And you are the main tactician of the shepherds, which makes you important as well." Silver concluded as he gave Robin a smile.

"That is true, apart from Frederick being a nanny" Chrom said "However, I would like you to come, Silver, it would be better to see the khan and ask her if they have sights of your friend in Regna Ferox."

"Your friend?" Miyuki asked as she looks at Silver with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you should know who" Silver said with a laugh, but stopped and looked at the rest of the shepherds, who were listening curiously "Fine… His name is Zenkia Lucid, He is strong, and by strong; I mean real strong, have a good sense of Justice, he is faster than me in speed, can use magic, have a knack for massive destruction, addictive to ramen and did I mention that he can use fire without tomes or any other magical tools?"

Hearing that, Miyuki just Facepalmed "Of all the people that can be here, it had to be that idiot."

"Now, now." Silver said as he patted Miyuki on her shoulder "Let's not think badly of anyone."

"Then it's decided then," Chrom said.

"Meanwhile, I think I'll go explore the city." Mitsu said to Silver "I have to buy a replacement for my lance, and a shield as a new addition."

"That settles it then" Frederick said as their group (Chrom, Silver, Lissa, Frederick and Robin) went with Raimi to meet with the khans while Mitsuji's group (Mitsuji, Miyuki, Stahl, Sumia, Vaike and Rui) went to explore the city. The rest of the group just went to their quarters provided by the Feroxi soldiers.

* * *

 _Capital City (Regna Ferox)_

(Miyuki's Point of View)

They arrived at the center of the city within 10 minutes of walking; the city itself is big, yet comforting atmosphere from local taverns, weapon shops, etc. Even though the others didn't want to bring their weapons, I did brought my custom bow and quiver full of arrows, along with a small pouch belt and three small but long needles and 2 daggers fastened respectively on my left leg and my belt. Vaike yawned and shouted "Boring!" which earned an elbow jab on courtesy of Stahl. Mitsu just silently keep looking at the weapon stores, while Sumia was talking to the owner of the herbal shop for some special medicine for her Pegasus. But then something seems to catch Mitsu's eye as he tugged me on my coat and point at something. "Look at that."

Where he pointed, was a mini tournament going on; fighters dueling for some kind of Prize but what caught his attention were not the First Prize; The VIP tickets for the Arena, nor the Second Prize; A Blue Sword with a beautiful scabbard next to it. It was the Third Prize; A Silver colored Metal briefcase with a strange logo, a Blue T and a Yellow O on it. "Something wrong with the briefcase?" I asked then it hit me…. This is the medieval age, why on Skyloft is a safe-box doing here… unless… "Do you know what that is?"

Mitsu nodded. "That symbol on the case, it's the company my parents are developing stuff for. But why is it here?"

"Do you want to get it?" I asked, when he turned to me, I looked him in the eyes and asked again. "Do you want to get it?"

"I..."

Suddenly a man yelled, "Only four places left for the tournament! This year's prizes are special, come sign in over here to compete!"

When they turned to look at that, Vaike and Stahl was already near there, with the name tags that the man gave out.

Sumia then went over to Vaike and asked "Why are you trying to compete?"

"Teach is trying to test his strength!" Vaike said as he jabbed his thump on his chest.

"Well, I wanted to see how I am compared to the warriors of Ferox" Stahl said "also, it won't be that bad if I got the second prize."

"The tournament will start in the next 30 minutes, and your opponents will be revealed in next 5 minutes!"

Stahl, Sumia and Vaike looked who registered the last and saw Mitsuji and Miyuki walking toward them, holding their name tags.

"Oh! You guys are going to participate in the tournament?" Vaike asked.

"Yeah" Mitsu replied "I have something that I need to get."

"Then let's get ready for the tournament." Stahl said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Castle Ferox_

(Silver's Point of View)

We arrived to what seems to be the main hall of the Castle Ferox; "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Raimi said as she went into a room.

"Of course." Chrom said as we look around, banners, rugs, pillars and torches with only a few pots with plants as decoration.

"The khan is away?" Robin asked to Chrom when Raimi was out of sight

"Out training, I'd wager." Frederick answered "The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now…" Robin said as he imagined "A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

Robin then looked at me, I just smirked while Lissa giggled. He was about to ask why we were doing that when a voice interrupted him.

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!" A feminine voice came out.

"Huh?" Robin blurted out as he looked at the source of the voice.

"You're the…?!" Chrom said, clearly surprised "Er, which is to say... The khan, I presume?"

I just snickered while watching their antics, which was joined by Lissa's silent giggles.

"One of them, yes… The East-Khan." The woman said "My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us." Chrom replied "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains." Flavia replied, her voice contains small amount of anger "Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."  
"Damn them!" Chrom cursed "I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy!" Flavia said as she laughed "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"Then you should beef up your damn border security" I added "They're prone to surprise attacks from those bloody bastards."

"...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy!" Flavia laughed as she patted my shoulder, hard, "Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?!" Lissa asked "Why not?!"

"I lack the authority."

"I don't get it…" I said with a raised eyebrow "Aren't you supposed to be the khan?"

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans." Flavia explained "In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom remarked, clearly disappointed in the turnabout of the event.

"Not if you always give up so easily!" Flavia smirked "The next tournament is tomorrow, you see, and I am in need of champions."

"My apologies, Khan Flavia, Frederick asked "But what does that have to do with us?"

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable." Flavia said with a grin "Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." Chrom said while folding his hands.

"Ha! On the contrary." Flavia replied "The khans themselves do not fight… they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders."

"Just a quick question, Khan Flavia" I asked. "How many do you need to participate?"

"It's a single versus combat." The khan replied, then she looked at Chrom and continued. "Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"There is no choice, East-Khan." Chrom replied "My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament!" Flavia said as she walked toward to where she had come from "But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champion the West-Khan."

"No worries" Robin said as he smiles "I'm sure that we'll emerge as victors."

"Well spoken again…" Flavia's voice echoed "I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

I then placed a hand on my own face 'What have we just got ourselves into.'

"Speaking of which" Robin said as they walked themselves out of the castle; "Who is going to participate in the tournament?"

"Well" I said as I did my thinking pose "And if we really want to win, I think we should go with strong yet balanced member."

"Well, if you're talking about strong" Chrom said as he puts his hand on my shoulder "Think you're up for it?"

"Nah, I'll pass, besides, I personally think you should do it" I said as I try to open my right eye, but to my luck, the effects are gone and it started to open again, revealing my eye with the gold colored iris once more "There we go!"

"Oh, you finally opened your right eye again!" Lissa said with a big smile "Does that mean you're fully recovered?"

"Hmm… Not fully but more like 90%" I answered back to her with a smile when suddenly, a giant cheer came from the city. As we look towards it, Sumia and the rest of the shepherds (Excluding Vaike and Stahl, since they're participating). "Robin, where do you think they're going?" Lissa asked Robin.

"Is something going on?" Frederick asked to Sumia who turn around and miraculously trips over nothing, face-planting into the road. I chuckled a bit while Chrom gave her a hand to get on her feet again.

"Thank you, captain" Sumia said as she finally gets on her feet again "We were going to watch a tournament where Vaike, Stahl, Mitsuji and Miyuki are participating."

"Hold on, a tournament?" I asked "When did that happen?"

"Just thirty minutes ago" She answered. "We better go or we'll miss it!"

As we came closer to the tournament place; "Ah, my glorious friend, Silver!" Virion said as he came closer to me "Would you like to make a bet… say a meager 100 gold on which one of them will win?"

"Even without the antics, I would accept the bet" I said as I handed 200 gold to him "Double on Miyuki."

"I shall place my bet on Stahl" Miriel said as she pushed back her glasses and gave 100 gold to Virion.

"Then I'll bet on Mitsuji" Robin said as he handed 150 gold to Virion "What about you, Chrom?"

"I don't think I want to bet." Chrom refused. Robin and I looked at each other and smirked "Are you sure? Aren't you just chickening out Chrom?" I asked as I gave a sly grin to the prince.

"..."

"Stop it guys" Sully said as she handed 100 gold to Virion "A hundred gold that Vaike loses to anyone of them."

"Isn't that a little mean on Vaike?" Rui asked as she handed 100 gold to Virion "Mine's for Miyuki".

"Oh come on!" Chrom said as he finally handed 100 gold to Virion "I'll place mine on Vaike." But when they arrive, to their surprise, the tournament is in the semifinals, remaining matches are in follow Stahl Vs Mitsuji and Vaike Vs Miyuki.

"The next match is …. The Knight, Stahl versus the Soldier, Mitsuji!"

Both Stahl and Mitsu walked into the center. "May the best one win." Stahl said as he draws his sword.

"We'll see" Mitsuji said as he gets into position with his new steel lance and a shield that he bought from the store. But to their bad luck, soldiers from the castle Ferox came and arrested the bet dealers and the prizes for the mini tournament. But fortunate for them, they didn't get arrested since they were a part of the shepherds; Although Mitsu looked like he took a giant blow mentally.

"You feeling down?" Robin asked him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah" Mitsu said as he turns to look at Robin with a glum face "I wanted the third prize… it is something that used to belong to me" he continued as he didn't want to reveal that he was from another world.

"You mean this case?" I said as I lifted and showed it to him. "This is definitely not of this realm's origin. They didn't take it as it didn't look like a prize."

Mitsu's eyes lit up as he saw the case, he walked towards me, grabbed the case and opened it by sliding the locks to the side. In there, something that should not exist in this time or in this realm; are two Control & Communication Manipulators (CCMs); red/black, with the color black/red strip in the middle and white on both side, lays perfectly inside. As Mitsu reaches out to pick and check the CCMs, a laser ray scans his hands, after that, a screen which reads as follow, pop out; "Scanned Subject; Mitsuji Sieghart… Permission Granted." Then off all things, a hologram video message popped out. A man standing in front of a table and a mike said "Mitsuji, if you're watching this message, this means that we are either dead, captured or something unexpected happened." Then something explodes in the background, making the man hold the table to not fall over. The man then continued "These are the latest CCMs for your Ikaros Zero and Ikaros Force. I've send them into the portal in case if you ever needed them. Use them to control the LBXs well. I love you son. This is Lowe Sieghart signing off." Then a robotic voice said "Message was recorded in .XX59. 08:43." in a very low voice which no one except me heard.

Mitsu blinked and stared at the case, tears forming in his eyes while touching at the CCMs, while Miyuki rubbed his back to console him. The rest of the shepherds were dumbstrucked from the technology from Mitsu's world that they can't even close their mouths; Apart from Frederick who was stoic as usual, Miriel who just raised her glass and stared in great curiosity.

I then put my hand on Mitsu's shoulder and said "Time to go, we're in the middle of the city and attracting more people with futuristic tech is not a good option. Let's go back to the barracks that the Feroxi prepared for us."

* * *

 _Later that night_

 _Feroxi Barracks_

(Normal Point of View)

Rui was outside, on the roof of the barracks, looking at the stars and lights in the city. She haven't really got close with any of the shepherds; so the solution to spend her time? Star-gazing and watching the landscape, which is nothing but snow and a few trees. Sure it was boring, but she was here, alone; and that's a good thing, for she can figure out how things went and prevent certain events. Or so she had thought until she heard a song from the opposite side of where she is. (Cue Ar Tonelico 3 OST: "Into the Light" slow guitar version) She turned around to look at the source of the song, only to find Silver sitting on the edge and strumming his guitar. She didn't say anything to him yet because he isn't finished playing a song. Truth be told, the song itself is so good, that when she closed her eyes to listen, it took her down to her own memory lanes; of how she was founded by Chrom, Lissa and Frederick; of how the shepherds warmly welcomed her; of saving Emmeryn from an untimely death; of the war with Valm and with Grima. Then, the memories gets darker as she saw Emmeryn's sacrifice, Khan Flavia crying over someone who created a diversion to save the others, herself killing Chrom, Validar and the risen slaughtering the other shepherds one by one…

(BGM Cue: Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time OST; "Zelda's Lullaby)

 **Cue: Rui & Silver Support Rank C **

"Hey Rui! Rui! Are you alright?" Rui snapped out of her daydream as she opened her eyes, to find Silver, now holding her by her arms and shaking her softly. After seeing that she finally woke up (in Silver's opinion) he release his hold on her. "When I finished playing, I turn around to see you crying while you're sleeping, and thought you had a nightmare so I decided to wake you up."

"I'm fine…" Rui replied as she wipes her tears and smiles at Silver "That song was very beautiful."

"Thanks" Silver replied with a smile "A friend of mine taught me that song." Then his smile faded "Can't believe he's gone too" he muttered to himself, but not so soft that Rui couldn't heard it.

"I'm sorry for your loss" she said.

"Don't be" Silver said as he smiles again. "So… which time are you from? The Past or the Future?"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant what I said" Silver said as he looks at Rui into the eye "There are many Time Distortion particles around you, which only happens when someone or something cross a time-stream to travel to the past or the future"

"How did you…"

" _ **We just happen to have the ability to see the particles**_ " Zeronos interjected which gave Rui quite a scare as she jumped back a bit. She then looks around but find no other living being, other than Silver of course. " _ **Yes there's no other living on this roof, we're the only ones here.**_ "

"Oh right, I haven't introduce you to Rui!" Silver exclaimed "Rui, meet Zeronos, he is my inner consciousness that can talk because of my right eye. See how different from the other eye?" as he showed her his right eye closer, which have a gold colored iris. Then he step back a bit "Anyway, that's not the point, You're not answering the question, When are you from?"

"That… is a question I am not ready to answer yet" Rui said as she avoid looking at Silver.

"…." Silver stared at her for quite a while then he started walking towards the stairs while saying "Oh well, Everyone got their shares of secrets. Just warn me if something that should be avoided or must be happened." And just left, leaving Rui alone on the rooftop, thinking about how did he know, could she trust him? After all, He isn't there in where she came from, along with Robin, Mitsuji and Miyuki.

 **Rui & Silver Support C Rank Achieved**

(BGM end)

* * *

(Silver's Point of View)

"…."

I was silent as I descended the stairs, thinking about what I saw on the roof.

" _ **She is hiding something.**_ " Zeronos said" _ **Not only that; the Time Particles seem to be more than a normal time travelling method**_ "

"They're in disorder" I replied "It means either she had a few trouble when she was in the time stream…or she was flung to this time-period without her consent."

" _ **You have improved quite well, boy. But that's not all, I am guessing**_ " Zeronos continued " _ **There is a third option for it.**_ "

"A third option?" I said "What is that supposed to be?"

" _ **She is flung out, like the second option, but not in time, but in dimension.**_ "

"Dimension jump?" I wondered "I hope that's true… I don't want to deal with Time Wraiths, they're troublesome."

" _ **But admit it; at least they were better than the weeping angels.**_ "

"Yup… Those statues are plain scary." I said with a sigh "Speaking of… I wonder how he's doing…"

" _ **He'll be fine...**_ " Zeronos said " _ **I can even bet that, right now, that idiot is probably waving his screwdriver at something or someone.**_ "

"I guess that's true…" I said as I smile and opens the door to my room, and looked at one of the two beds. Mitsu was still staring at the CCMs which are still in the case, not even noticed that I came in.

 **Cue Silver & Mitsuji Support C**

"Still staring at the Control Manipulators I see." I said as I walk toward the other bed "Wondering what happened to your folks?"

"I'm worried Sil" Mitsu said without looking at me "Something bad had happened there. I can feel it."

"…."

"If it wasn't for that stupid malfunctioned portal… I would be right next to them in their time of need."

"And do exactly what?"

Mitsu looked at me with surprise and confusion in his eyes "What do..."

"Will the situation change even if you're there?" I said as I sit on my bed, cross my legs and folded my hands. "The look in their eyes… I don't simply think that you're here by an accident."

Mitsu frowned at me "Elaborate"

"You said you heard a voice and the machine flung you to here."

"And?"

"What was the time in your world when you got flung?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer me"

"XX59"

"And the hour?"

"07:50"

"Just as I thought."

"…."

"You did not come here, to this world or to find me by accident. In the Video Message; in the background, I saw the machine; the portal. As far as I saw, it has no errors, nor malfunctions."

"How do you…"

"I know things. Surprisingly, I can detect every language that existed if I want to…"

"…"

"Besides, I fairly have an idea of finding out what happened to your parents."

"How?" Mitsu said as he finally got hope back in his eyes.

"I have a friend; A Time Lord from planet Gallifrey to be exact. He can help us."

"Planet Gallifrey? You mean… but he's just a fictional character!"

"So was magic to you before you arrived here..." I retorted; then I lie down on the bed. After a yawn, I continued "We'll continue this conversation later, now I need some sleep, the same goes for you, after all no one knows what the next day will be."

"…Alright" Mitsu said as he closes the case, put it aside and proceeds to go to sleep.

 **Sliver & Mitsuji Support C Rank Achieved**

* * *

 _Arena Ferox (East Side)_

(Normal Point of View)

"The tournament is about to start" Silver said with a cheery smile as he pats Chrom's shoulder "You'll be fine… stop worrying!"

"I don't know…" Chrom answered "Maybe you could go in my place, after all, you've beaten me, Frederick and Sully in a sparring match before."

"This isn't that simple, Prince Chrom" Silver replied and turns his head towards Chrom "You represents Ylisse to get more troops from Ferox right?" The prince nodded. Then Silver continued "It'll be more proper and suitable; as much as Frederick and I outrank you in power and experience; we're ill suited for these situations; as we hold no power."

Then the sound of horn echoes in the air; signaling the start of the tournament, Silver hit him in the back softly while shouting "Go kick some ass." After Chrom went into the arena, Silver rushed back to the stands where he can view the whole match; he has two things in mind. Firstly; make sure that the opposite side doesn't cheats; Ambush / assassinate the prince. And the second; after what Miyuki told him, he is trying to stay vigilant in case if the Valentine Soldiers; or worse; Commanders shows up and wreak a havoc. But then, something caught his eye, which made him pay less attention to prior stated things he wants to keep an eye on. The opponent who Chrom will fight is the same one who shows up in the burning forest, where he met Chrom and the others. He blinked, hard; And what's more surprising, is that there are also Time particles all over the swordswoman. Yes, he knows, since _**Zeronos**_ is technically his right eye, he can see the aura of her. When the gong rang; his focus shifts on her sword and her fighting style, which is similar to Chrom himself as they fought each other. 'Time particles, a woman, similar sword and style… Just who is this woman?' he thought as he continues to watch them both struggle to win. Then he was surprised when Lissa shouted "Go Chrom! Don't lose to that Marth!"

'Marth?' he thought, with a raised eyebrow, now more sure of the fact 'As in the one from back then?' as he closes his eyes and saw flashbacks of what happened back in the forest (See chapter 01 for more details). He then watches the fight again as Chrom now corner her with greater strength. Finally as Chrom disarms and puts the sword against "Marth's" neck, he decided; that he will ask this mysterious woman the same way he asked Rui. He tapped to Miyuki and Mitsuji's shoulders as he said "Come with me for a while; don't let any shepherds follow you" As he left towards the other side of the arena with the two following him.

* * *

 _Arena Ferox (West Side)_

(Marth's (Lucina's) Point Of View)

I lost. As expected from my father, His win against me was inevitable, just as I expected. But why? Why on earth did I felt like there is a missing hole inside of my heart when I fought him. It felt like he was my father, in the same time, he wasn't.

Then, I felt a presence, I drew my falchion and pointed at the doorway, said "I know you're there, come out!"

First there was silence. Then a soft clap, followed by a silver haired man that I saw back in the forest, only this time; two more people followed him, a man and a woman. The woman, as soon as she saw me with falchion pointed at the silver haired man, she drew her bow and aimed at me. Both my mind and my heart were racing fast, 'are they a part of grimleal the silver haired one raised both of his hands, one towards me and the other, his comrade, saying "There is no need for hostility, both of you, lower your weapons." While looking at both me and her. The woman hesitantly lowers her bow as I lower my sword, still refusing to sheathe in case of any hostility.

He then continued "Chrom said you warned him about the future; and I quote "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." Back in the forest, I believe."

I continued to stare at him while the other two looked at him as if he said something very important or stupid. He then smiles and continues "So if you don't mind telling me, Miss Time Traveler from the future, what are you doing here?"

That moment, all of my instincts are telling me, that this man here is dangerous. I instinctively slashed my sword at him, which he dodges, the male with him while the female aims at me again.

"This is getting nowhere" The silver haired man said again as he caught my next swing with his bare hand and massaged his temples with the other. "Look, answer my question, what exactly happened in the future?"

I tried to pull out my sword away from him, but no avail. The other two relaxed abit, the woman still not dropping her bow. But if you were me, you would feel the intense gaze that the silver haired guy was giving, finally, he lets go of my sword, saying "It was pretty bad, wasn't it."

"Wha?" The other male exclaimed, then asked "How?"

"I can see it. It's all written over her, the posture, the movement, and the eyes. Behind that mask, there are those eyes, which held the look that had seen a lot of chaos or the end of the world itself." He answered, which made my eye widen in surprise "The look that screams 'I lost someone very close and very important to me'. The look that stayed sane, after seeing many people died. A look that I can relate, back in Skyloft, in the war."

The woman finally lowered her bow again, and put back the arrow in the quiver. The silver haired man looked at her with a smile, then looked back at me "Oh, I believe we haven't introduced yet, I am Silver, the girl with the bow is Miyuki, and the boy over there is Mitsuji."

Mitsu put his right hand up and said "Sup" while Miyuki just nodded.

"Now that it's out of the way, I'll ask again. What happened in the future? The best chance of changing whatever that is going to happen that you'll ever get is by telling us what will happen."

"I…" I wondered. They weren't there when her father was murdered in her future. And if ,by telling them, will change the result for that moment, then humanity will still stand a chance against Grima. But I'm still abit afraid. A new thought dawned in her head, 'what if he is Grima and they are his servants?'

Silver sighed and turn around to leave with the other two, "We'll meet again, sooner or later, until then, think about it. But" he said while looking back at me with a glare "If something bad ,that I can prevent from happening if you told me, happened to Chrom or any other shepherds, I will personally find you and kill you."

And they left.

I sighed, releasing a held breath, which I didn't realized I was holding, while thinking 'Am I in the right by not telling them?'

* * *

(Silver's Point of View)

"…." I was silent, thinking of the aura of the girl, and of what I said to the girl. I hoped it wasn't too harsh for her, but that is the right thing to say at the moment, I am sure it was. But something is off about that girl.

' _ **Yeah, it wasn't that rough, you've done much worse, in case if you're wondering.**_ ' Zeronos replied in my mind, as he can hear what I was thinking.

'Yeah, you're right. But still, are you thinking what I am thinking about her?'

' _ **Who knows, Time will tell.**_ '

"Sil" Miyuki called, breaking me of my thoughts / conversation with Zeronos "What was that all about?"

"What was what?" I asked back, which she replied me with a raised eyebrow and folded her hands. "Oh… That?"

"Yes, Explain in three minute or Silver Alucard, you'll wish you've better been dead." Miyuki said with a smile which radiated with aura that even the mightiest of gods will flee on sight of it. Of course, as expected to say, that now, my knees are shaking, I was sweating of Pure Fear. "Hai…" I gulped, while my voice was shaking terribly.

Then she returned to normal, the aura dissipating as if it wasn't even there in the first place. "Time particles" I said as I returned to my serious expression.

"Time Particles?" Mitsuji asked "What are those?"

"When someone cross from one part of the Time stream to another, like from the future or the past, or vice versa" I answered "Those particles will be stuck on you, which by the way, can only be seen by those who associate with time."

"And you can see them because?" Mitsu asked.

"My right eye" I said I point my finger at it "This eye can detect any changes in either Time or Magic particles in the surrounding or at someone."

Before I get to explain more, we heard Chrom saying to Robin and Rui that we're leaving today to tell Emmeryn the news. The Former Ruling Khan, Basilio came over and introduced us to Lon'qu who will be travelling with us, while showing us his gynophobia, courtesy of Lissa.

"Soo… We're Leaving today?" I asked to Chrom "Aren't you guys partying? I thought Flavia said something about throwing a party in your name or something like that."

"Nah" Robin answered "But she insisted though."

"But we should let Emmeryn know of the news immediately." Chrom said "I've already send a messenger if you were wondering, but telling it personally is better, I also believe that most of us wants to rest back in Ylisstol."

"Alright then" I said as I pulled Mitsu with me "We'll go rest for a bit in our room, If we're about to leave, come call us." and walked away.

When we're far enough from them, Mitsu asked me "OK, now can you tell me the reason why are we going back to our room?"

"I'm going to tinker with one of your toys, and you're going to help me."

* * *

 _Meanwhile Somewhere in Plegia_

 _In a random abandoned Fort_

(Normal Point of View)

"Commander Greg, the team that has been sent to the Ferox Border has been decimated."

Steve took a break from reading a book, pushed his glasses back with his middle finger, and looked at Greg, who was looking to the soldier with widen eyes. "Hmm?" he mused "You are trying to tell me that the team Greg sent wasn't enough to take over a normal outpost?"

"No sir…" the soldier gulped as he reads out from a paper on his hand "The survived V.S reported back…. That he saw 'The Freezing Angel' with another group of humans."

"The Freezing Angel?!" Greg said as he stood up "You can't be serious! She is supposed to be dead!"

"She isn't technically dead" a new voice entered as another figure entered the room. Steve, upon seeing this figure, gripped the book hard that even the hard cover wrinkled. "The former reports said that she, along with 'The Silver Villain' and 'The Master of Flame' are missing from Skyloft." It was the Leader figure back in last chapter that took the girl and killed the father.

"Why didn't we know about this. Chuck?" Steve asked "If they're here, this mission is a lot more dangerous than we expected to be."

"Who cares!" Chuck replied as he licked his lips, "I've been waiting for this chance! Listen up Soldier, tell the others that if they saw 'the Freezing Angel', she is to be captured, and brought alive to me… That bitch will pay for what she did back in Skyloft."

From outside of the fort, near the wall, the same person who had been following them listened with widen eyes as he closes his sonic screwdriver. If what they said is true, he must find 'The Freezing Angel' better yet 'The Silver Villain'. 'If they're still alive, there is still hope for all the Multiverses' he thought as he finally decided to find them and heads towards the direction that leads to Ylisse.

* * *

 **Cast**

Skyloft Horizon

Silver Alucard

Zeronos

Mitsuji Sieghart

Miyuki Atsuko

? ?

Shepherds

Chrom

Robin

Lissa

Frederick

Sully

Virion

Vaike

Stahl

Miriel

Kellem

Donnel

Rui

 _Chapter Five_

 _Warrior's Realm & Two Falchions_

 _FIN_

* * *

Leon: Waaaa! Finally Finished! After deleting and rewriting for more than 15 times, it's finally finished!

?: Good Job, Leon, you finally did it, it took, how much… Two and a half Freaking Months! For one Chapter! (Zeronos: Oi Sarcastic Bastard!)

Leon: Oi… Chillax, I got sidetracked as I wrote this. Besides, writer block, education, game, anime, series and other stuffs disturbs me greatly for this chapter!

Mitsu: But still…. You should at least not procrastinate and do this more often…think about it.

Silver: Yeah… Think about how the readers feels. By the way, what's with all the stuff about 'The Freezing Angle' And 'The Sulfur Billain'.

Miyuki: *Hits Silver with a paper fan* It's 'The Freezing Angel' and 'The Silver Villain'.

Leon: Well, the first two are obvious. For the Third one, he'll appear later in the Valm War.

?: And if he finally appears, I'll reveal my name!

Zeronos: Oh and about the Planet Gallifrey and the Time Lord…. Is it him?

Leon: The one and only.

?: Look at the Cast section, and it'll be obvious. And before the flames came in, I would like to apologize for the fact the Female Robin's Japanese name was not Rui but Rufuret (Reflect). But he decided to stick with Rui, as he is too lazy and bored to change.

Leon: And before that, I would like to say that I will crossover with a lot of things, so suggestions are welcome.

Miyuki: Almost forgot, there'll be a new story, with Silver in the Lead.

Mitsu: It takes place after the fall of Valentine Army.

Silver: And I'll tell ya, it'll be a pain in the ass.

Leon: Oi!

Miyuki: And Don't worry, we'll appear in it too! With a bunch of other characters as spoilers.

Sully: Next Time "The Exalt, the King and the Silver Villain"

Leon: Read and Review!

?: And finally, here are the stats of Miyuki.

 **Profile**

Name: Miyuki Atsuko

Class: Sniper (With Extra Tome usage) (The Closest thing I could find)

Lvl: 20

HP: 32

Str: 22

Mag: 24

Skl: 30 (Max)

Spd: 29

Lck: 30 (Max)

Def: 20

Res: 26

Mov: 7

Weapon skills: Bows: A, Tomes: B

Skills:

Crystalia's Wisdom: Allows using Ice magic, even as enchantments for her weapons. (Miyuki only)

TrueShot: Hits the Target with such skill that it hits with 4x Damage Trigger Rate: 5%

Pure Heart: Renders Status Effects except Burn (Which rarely happens unless you are Zen.)

Hunter in Shadow: Removes the user from the enemy's view, which is useful for ambushes and Scouting (and possibly assassinations) +10 Evasion, +10 Critical. Trigger Rate: 10% (20% if Night)

Inventory:

Throwing Daggers & Needles

Storage Bag: Stores things in incredible amount.

FrozenHeart: A Unique Ice Bow of Crystalia Kingdom; Can counter the Melee weapons with the Ice Blades in the corners of the bow.

Mt: 9, Uses: Inf, Crit: 25% Hit: 90% Range: 1-3 Rank: Prf.

The Scariest in the Guild (If Angry).


	6. Chapter 6: Exalt, King & Silver Villain

Chronicles

Of

Z

World

Crosser

Arc 01

World of FE: Awakening

Chapter 6

The Exalt, the King and the Silver Villain

=======X=======

Note:

"Silver! We need to move!" – Speaking

'Like I care anyway!' - Thinking

" _ **Silver! We need to move!"**_ –Mythical beings speaking

' _ **Like I care anyway'**_ – Mythical beings Thinking

Leon: Well, here we are… another chapter.

?: Finally got some ideas in that stupid head?

Leon: Hey! I always have ideas; they're just sooooo random that I have a hard time to control it. Also I blame the Writer Blocks too!

Silver: Who is she?

Miyuki: Oh, she is a guest, an old friend of our friend, The Oncoming Storm.

Mitsu: Who? And what is she here for?

Leon: She's here as a guest to watch her old friend and announce the Disclaimer. Hit it, Clara.

Clara Oswald: ZilverX (Leon) do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; which was made by Nintendo and is an awesome game, or The Doctor, From Doctor Who, owned by BBC and Mitsuji from his creator KazeNoKishiX, and a new OC: Julian Caesar from Sugouxxx; but he does own his OCs, The Valentines and His Ideas.

* * *

 _The Road Back to Ylisstol_

(Normal Point of View)

The Return to Ylisstol was quite long, uneventful, but very unusual. Normally, Silver would either chat with others or enjoy the scenery, but this is not the case. He was quiet, lost in thoughts as he rode beside Miyuki who is as silent as the shadows.

"Did something happen to them?" Chrom asked Mitsu as he walks nearer him "I don't really know about Miyuki but Silver is awfully quiet."

"I thought so too…" Robin joined in "Perhaps he confessed and got rejected?"

Then out of nowhere, a flying frying pan hits Robin and OHKOed him.

"Anyone else wants to say that?" Miyuki glared back at them.

"No ma'am" Mitsu and Chrom replied at the same time.

"Very Well" She said as she walks toward Rui and chats with her.

"That was …scary…" Chrom said with a sweatdrop.

"True" Mitsu agreed with the prince.

After three hours of marching, they finally get back to Ylisstol.

* * *

 _Ylisstol (Inside the Castle)_

(Silver's Point of View)

I was still trying to connect all the things back again in my mind… The appearances of the Time-Travelers, Risen, Teetering in the brink of Destruction…There is something big going on in this world… not that it's unavoidable, but if I want to save this world, I have to find out what'll happen so that I can prepare.

But for now, I shook the thought off, focusing the matter at hand would be better than trying to prepare for the unknown… 'After all, I have two other people to look after too...' I thought as I look at Miyuki and Mitsuji. 'Not that I doubt their strength…' I added with a sweatdrop as I saw Miyuki kicking Virion in the balls again.

Chrom then approached me and said "Robin is knocked out for the day, so would you come with me and Lissa to see Emmeryn?"

I looked at him while raising an eyebrow. "Knocked out?"

"I… rather not talk about that" Chrom said as he felt Miyuki's glare from afar.

"…" I looked him in the eye "Seriously?"

"Yes…"

"Oh well" I said with a smile… "Shall we go then?"

"Of course" He said as he and I walk into the throne room.

In the throne room, Emmeryn and a bunch of soldiers were talking to a man, whom they seems to be captured, who is in modern age clothing… wait… modern age clothes? I looked carefully from the back; he was wearing a Coat and Style Pants, black shoes, and he is speaking in a British-Scottish Accent.

"Like I said" the man said "It was a mistake, I am definitely not doing something weird to your pegasi."

When he heard the voice… my jaws dropped… it can't be… why is he here? Then I smiled... this could prove interesting after all.

"Nonsense! We found you waving around a dangerous weapon around our pegasi" A female soldier commander argued "That, and you wear such strange clothes… those alone proves that you're suspicious person!"

When the man was about to counter argue… I laughed loud, while clapping, bringing the soldiers, Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa's attention to me.

"Well, who do we have here…? The Oncoming Storm, Predator to Daleks, Lord President of Earth himself" I said with a mocking tone "What are you doing here?"

"And a hello to you too, The Silver Villain" He replied with a smirk "The question is the same for you too."

"Touché" I replied, also with a smirk.

Then as if on cue, we both start laughing, while Emmeryn, Lissa, Chrom and the others stared at us with confusion.

Then Emmeryn started to break the ice. "I suppose that this man here is a friend of yours, Silver?"

"A friend is an understatement, Lady Emmeryn" I addressed formally, due to the soldiers present in the room, "This man here helped me save many people from various kinds of threats. I vouch for him with my life."

"Very well" Emmeryn said "Soldiers, untie the ropes, and continue your work."

The Commander reluctantly released the man while giving a stink eye to me, then ordered the soldiers to follow her out of the room. When the door finally closed, Chrom asked "Care to introduce your friend to us?"

"Aye" The man said "Care to introduce each other?"

"Fine…" I said as I placed my hand on the man's back "This is The Doctor. He isn't a human, but looks and acts as one. Don't worry, he isn't dangerous… unless you try to destroy something he protects, then be afraid, be very afraid."

"O...K?" Lissa said "I am not sure how to react to it."

"Leave that aside" I asked "New face; what's the number?"

"Number?" Chrom, Lissa and Emmeryn asked.

"6,574th" The doctor answered "I regenerated 240 times after the last time we met on Skyloft."

"Regenerate?" Lissa asked.

"I'll explain it later?" I said.

"Though I must ask" Chrom asked "Doctor Who?"

"Exactly" I answered "That is the question that nearly everyone wants to know. Anyway, Doctor, I'll fill you up later, Chrom..."

"Right" Chrom said as he started to tell Emmeryn the events during our travel to Regna Ferox.

"...Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Emmeryn asked; which Chrom and I nodded "Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you were the right choice."

"You should see Ferox's warriors!" Chrom said "Perhaps now our people will be safe."

"But this 'Valentine Soldiers' worries me" Emmeryn said "If what you say is true, then dealing with them will be quite troublesome."

"That's why I'm here for" I said as I smile "I am a specialist in that field"

"Speaking of the Valentines" The Doctor added "There is something you should know."

"Huh?" I asked, wondering what the doctor knows.

But before the Doctor could say anything, Phila, Robin and Rui burst into the room, with their faces grim.

"Your Grace! M-milord!" Phila said as she hurried near us "Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

"Phila! Slow down, please!" Emmeryn told her "What's happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border!" She reported "They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

"B...but that would be...Maribelle!" Lissa panicked "Chrom, we have to do something!"

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country." Rui added "He demands we pay reparations for this "insult."."

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom asked, anger seething abit in the voice.

"Peace, Chrom." Emmeryn calmed Chrom "We must keep our wits about us."

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it!" Chrom continued "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace." Phila agreed "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

"I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do." Emmeryn said "But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."  
"I don't usually do politics, nor I know the proper history of this place" I agreed with Emmeryn "Settling this without bloodshed would be beneficial for both us and Plegia."

"Please reconsider, Your Grace." Phila argued "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" Emmeryn said "No. I will not accept that."

Then Silence took over for a while. Until Phila replies.

"...Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the Pegasus knights to accompany you, though."

"We're going too." I said "I don't like the sound of it, as it writes 'trap' all over the place, but someone's got to watch your back while you parley."

"I agree with him" Chrom agreed "This is for your safety, Emm."

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa said, clearly worried.

"As you wish. Thank you all." Emmeryn thanked "Your strength will be mine. But what about you, Doctor? What will you do now?"

"For now, I'll stick with The Silver Villain for a while." The Doctor replies "After all, you'll need me in-case if something happens."

"Can you fight?" Chrom asked "No offence, but you look like you'll get blown away by a gust of wind."

"No, my strength doesn't lie there" The doctor said as he points to his temples "It's up here. Besides, I don't kill people."

"We'll need everything we can Chrom" Robin said "Who knows what might happen."

I looked at Rui while she is looking at Emmeryn with a bit of sadness 'Yeah, Who knows.'

* * *

 _Outside Castle Ylisstol_

(Normal Point of View)

"Well then? Is everyone ready to go?" Chrom asked "It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border."

As he said that, a kid with a big hat approaches Chrom.

"Captain! I'm all packed!" The kid said "When do we leave?!"

"Ricken? How did you... Go back inside." Chrom said "You're not old enough for this mission.

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic!" Ricken argued "You know I can handle myself!"

"I'd feel safer with your magic here" Chrom argued back, clearly not wanting the kid to come, "protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good? Shepherds! Move out!" as he walks toward the carriage which includes Emmeryn.

""Be good"? Gods, how old does he think I am?" Ricken said "...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!" as he was about to follow them in secret until The Doctor showed up.

"Quickly, get in this carriage" The Doctor said "You want to prove yourself right?" Ricken nodded "Good, now get in there, I'm going to tell you something I should do alone, but just in case, you should come with me."

"Alright, thank you sir!"

* * *

 _Near Themis, Border-Pass (Ylisse Side)_

(Mitsuji's Point of View)

As we approach closer to the border, by 'we', I meant Me, Emmeryn, Chrom, Silver and Robin, we were getting tense. After all, the one we're meeting with Plegia's so called 'Mad King'. Who knows what that guy have planned in advance? But to say that we didn't have a backup plan, you'll be quite wrong.

"Are you sure that your plans would work?" Chrom asked Silver and Robin "Emm is important for Ylisse. We can't afford anything to go wrong here."

"Look, I know you're worried about your sister" Silver said "But, relax for a bit. Being too tense and the mad king and his lackeys might suspect that something is up."

"He's right, you know" Robin agreed "If you stay like that, it might affect the flow of the plan."

"Fine…" Chrom said as he finally eased a bit. Emmeryn just looked at us and smiled.

"And why exactly are we here?" I asked "I know that guarding the Exalt is important, but why only six of us are here?"

They know that I'm right. There are only six of us; the only ones that are going to the place where we will negotiate. That is what we've planned within a few hours of travel.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"You want to what?" Chrom said as he looked at Robin, Rui and me with wide eyes.

"I agree with Prince Chrom" Phila added "Why should we leave the Army and the Elite Pegasus Guards in Themis and Let only a few of you to go with Lady Emmeryn!?"

"Because we want to see what exactly is the mad king trying to accomplish by kidnapping Maribelle and parleying with the Exalt." Silver answered as he eyed Rui "Isn't it, Rui?"

"Exactly" Rui answered "While it is true that the possibility of the Mad King trying to harm the Exalt is there, we should see what exactly the mad king wants to accomplish by doing this"

"But still" Chrom said "At least we could bring the shepherds with us…"

"I have a different plan for them." Robin said "If anything goes wrong during the parley, they'll be waiting for us in a not too far place. We will regroup with them and hold off for a while so the military can back us up."

"Then why not bring the army in the first place?" I asked "Then we don't need to run, nor hold off"

"Bringing the army would cause unnecessary provoking to Plegia" Robin answered "We should avoid paths leading to war as much as possible."

"I agree with young Robin." Emmeryn agreed "If we can settle this without bloodshed, we should do it."

"I don't know Emm…" Chrom said "I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

 _Present_

"We're here…" Chrom said "And there is the King of Plegia, Gangrel."

"That's him?" I asked "His skin looks like he hasn't got a shower in three months."

"He's right you know" Silver agreed, which makes Lissa smile a bit.

"Then who's that, beside the king?" Robin asked.

"I don't know" Chrom answered "Probably a dark mage he hired"

'Hmm…' I thought as I looked at them.

"What's this, then? The Exalt herself, in all her radiance?" King Gangrel said as soon as he saw Emmeryn "I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." Emmeryn said.

"The truth?" The woman beside Gangrel questioned "I can give you the truth."

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn asked.

"You may call me Aversa." The woman, Aversa, answered.

"Very well, Aversa." Emmeryn said "Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who?" Gangrel asked "Oh yes, that little blonde brat."

Then a brigand came out, holding Maribelle to her hand on the back.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" She cussed.

"Maribelle!" Lissa yelled as soon as she saw her.

"Lissa?" Maribelle asked as she heard her voice "Darling, is that you?"

Before she could answer, Aversa interjected "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag!" Maribelle shouted "Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!"

"...You see? No manners at all." Aversa said with a smirk "Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment." Gangrel added "And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess!" Maribelle shouted again "They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late..." Gangrel countered "But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle pleaded.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once." Emmeryn said "Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

"Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley?" Gangrel countered again "I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom shouted in anger.

"Control your dog, my dear" Gangrel said "before he gets someone hurt."

"Rrgh..." Chrom growled as he calm himself down a bit.

"Now then, Your Graceliness." Gangrel proposed "Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari-Contrary here in one piece."

'So that's his aim' I wondered 'seems like war is unavoidable'

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure?" Emmeryn asked "But why?"

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized." Gangrel said "I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh..."

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel" Emmeryn stated "To save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

"I want what every Plegian wants…" Gangrel said "A grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"

"What?" Emmeryn was surprised, but before she could say anything, Gangrel continued "Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

"...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings." Emmeryn stated "But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy!" Gangrel Insulted "Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

"Then What?" Silver asked, drawing attention of everybody from there "Because of the prior exalt killed many of your people? No, that's not it… You just want cruelty to beget cruelty. You're not superior to people who were cruel to you. You're just a whole bunch of new cruel people. A whole bunch of new cruel people, being cruel to some other people, who'll end up being cruel to you. The only way anyone can live in peace is if they're prepared to forgive. Why don't you break the cycle?"

"Break the circle? Forgive?!" Gangrel said back "Why should we? What do we gain from forgiving you, accursed Ylisseans? When all your people's blood fells to the ground… Then we can have peace!"

"Ah. And when this war is over, what do you think it's going to be like? Do you know? Have you thought about it? Have you given it any consideration? Because, just like every other tantruming child in history, Gangrel, you don't actually know what you want." Silver countered "So, let me ask you a question about this brave new world of yours. When you've killed all the bad guys, and it's all perfect and just and fair, when you have finally got it exactly the way you want it, what are you going to do with the people like you? The troublemakers. How are you going to protect your glorious revolution from the next one?"

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk." Gangrel finally said "It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

As he said that, a brigand and a swordsman rushes toward Emmeryn, with their weapons raised, Chrom and Mitsuji defended her by killing them respectively.

"Stay back!" Chrom warned "Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one..." Gangrel shouted "A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha! I have my war!"

"Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can." He ordered as he leave "You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best…at doing your worst! Bwa ha!"

As the Plegian soldier advance toward Emmeryn, We started to retreat, but I noticed Silver said something strange. "I did what I can; now the rest is up to you… Silver"

* * *

 _(Meanwhile Maribelle)_

(Normal Point of View)

"Poor, stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over?" Aversa cooed "Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

"No... That's not..." Maribelle said, clearly devastated that she had started a war "Oh, Lissa... Please, no…"

Then suddenly the brigand dropped Maribelle and died, due to a blast from Wind Magic, courtesy of Ricken and the Doctor who is now approaching them. Ricken then ran towards Maribelle and untied her.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" Ricken said as he readies in case if Aversa attacks.

"RICKEN?!" Maribelle said, clearly surprised of her savior "What are you doing here?"

"Just run! We can talk about it later!" Ricken said as he grabbed and ran towards where the Shepherds are to meet with Emmeryn.

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" Aversa cooed "Isn't he just precious…"

Ricken then fired another wind spell at Aversa while saying "Don't talk down to me, witch!"

"Ngh… Wind magic? How Dare you!" Aversa said as she prepared an Arcfire spell to fire at the fleeing duo. But as the spell launched, instead of hitting Ricken and Maribelle, it was blocked by someone, namely the Doctor. And what's more surprising is that he blocked the spell with his bare hand and came out unharmed… except for his right palm, which have some burnt marks but those are not too bad.

"Impossible!" Aversa said as she looked at the Doctor "No one can block a spell with their bare hands, let alone comes out uninjured!"

"Ricken, get Maribelle out of here" The Doctor said, while looking very cool "I'll handle this."

"Right" Ricken said as he grabbed Maribelle's hand and runs back to the Shepherds.

"Oh?" Aversa said, quite surprised and intrigued as the Doctor said he would fight her alone.

When Ricken and Maribelle is out of sight, The Doctor shook his burned hand like hell while shouting "Fuck, Shit, Fuck, Shit, Fuck! Hot! It's Hot!"

"Oh… you were effected by it after all" Aversa cooed "I was worried for a while after all."

The Doctor then stopped and smirked; he then looked Aversa in the eye and said "I'm going to give you a final chance… Surrender now, and go back to Plague or what-the-fuck-ever you are from, or you'll have to fight me."

"Oh, but I do want to kill you Ylisseans, and bring your head as a gift to King Gangrel."

"Oh well" The Doctor said, as he reached near his belt and press a button of a circular device, which causes a bright light, causing Aversa to cover her eyes. When she finally remove her hand from her vision, she was quite surprised again, after all, at the Doctor's place, was the same man, who gave the 'War' speech to King Gangrel, standing there.

".. How?! This is impossible?!" Aversa shouted "You were just down there!"

"Oh?" The man, Silver, said "Really? Or was I?"

Aversa is now truly shocked, She doesn't really know how did that happened, but she was sure of one thing… The man down there with Emmeryn isn't him.

"Who are you!?" She asked "There isn't any traces of Transformation magic or hex on you, how did you do that?" as she prepares another Arcfire spell.

Silver then smirks. "So you're going to do this the hard way… Very well" he said as he took out a sheathed sword, which is a bit bigger than Chrom's Falchion but with an elusive black design and a red jewel embedded in the crossguard. But, without drawing the sword, he points it at her while saying "Don't hate me if I hit too hard"

"Fighting me with a sheathe sword?!" Aversa said, with anger in her voice, "You underestimate me!" as she flings several Arcfires at Silver, whom just batted the spells away with the sword and dashes toward Aversa.

* * *

 _On the battlefield_

(Miyuki's Point of View)

I don't know much about the politics, nor about this 'Mad King of Plegia', but I do know that when things go south, it'll be up to us to get Chrom and the others out of there safely. But I did not expect a lot of Brigands, Swordsmen and even a few Wyvern Riders chasing them towards us.

"Shepherds, get ready!" Rui shouted as soon as she saw the group running toward us to regroup "We have Plegian troops chasing Chrom and the others."

"Already?" I heard Vaike shouted to Rui "That was fast..."

"Prince Chrom and the Exalt are coming this way!" Frederick shouted "Magic casters and units with range attacks, take out the pursuers. Archers aim for the Wyverns."

Then I looked at the battlefield, with my bow drawn, focusing on the Wyvern that is coming to Silver and with a release from my hand, the arrow flew towards the wyvern rider in his chest…

As they (Chrom's Group) come closer, I noticed something strange… Silver isn't fighting, nor ordering anyone to do something, which is very fishy, if you ask me. Then again, I'm not sure what even is in that guy's mind.

Then as if on cue, Miriel sent out a signal, the firework of the Brand of the Exalt (On the instruction from Robin and Silver, which they planned before) to alert Phila and the rest of Ylissean Army, and quoting Silver 'The Enemies are attacking! Send reinforcements'.

"There goes the Signal" Rui said as she approached me with her Elwind tome out "See the one chasing Chrom?"

"Yes" I said "What about that Wyvern Rider behind them?"

"That is the Leader" Rui said, earning a suspicious / confused look from me.

"And how did you know that?" I asked.

"That's easy…" she replied "Look at him, trying hog all the glory of killing the Prince. And his armor colour is different from the others."

"Oh…" I said but I noticed that the wyvern rider changed his target to Mitsuji, who is covering for Emmeryn and Lissa. Being a lance user, he is at a disadvantage against an axe user like that Wyvern Rider, as Silver explained to her in earlier days about how this world's systems works, and to prove it, Mitsu is losing a bit. Lissa was healing him but the W.R just kept aiming at him and Lissa. Chrom was too busy trying the brigands from reaching Emmeryn that he didn't really notice it. Then my blood went cold when Mitsu's lance flew away from a parry; so I dashed, as fast as I could and intercepted the next blow by blocking with my Ice-Enchanted Bow-blade (The one from Chapter 4, yes the Kard infused one).

"Huh?!" the Wyvern Rider said, clearly surprised by an archer, blocking a blow from his Axe with a strange bow. He then quickly pulled back his wyvern, which jumped back a bit so he could look at the archer, only to find out that it is a girl, which made him mad.

"I won't ask for your name. Only your life!" Commander Orton said as he and his wyvern lunged toward me, only to be blocked by Mitsu's shield.

"I'll cover his attacks" Mitsu said "Finish him!"

I smirked… 'Silver found a good kid for the guild; as his senior, I'll show him the strength of Skyloft Horizon.' I thought as my arrow shines in a golden-blue aura.

"Prepare to get Iced!" I yelled as I fired two arrows, which flew and hit him in his chest, and another to his wyvern, which then Ice blocks start to form near the arrows (Like in SAO when Sinon uses an Ice Skill).

"This matters not." Orton said with his dying breath "Soon war will be upon...your soil..." with a dry laugh.

"Never patronize a woman" I said with an Icy glare. Then I turned to look at Lissa, who is healing Mitsu's wounds and smiled at him. "Job well done, and thanks for blocking with the shield."

"That's alright…" He replied with a smile "Just doing what I should."

Then the army with Phila finally arrives.

"Eliminate the Plegian soldiers and Protect Exalt Emmeryn!" She ordered to the soldiers, who rush at the enemy, who were retreating due to either being outnumbered or spooked when their commander died.

"They finally decided to arrive" Rui said as she walks near me.

I raised an eyebrow and said "At least they're here?"

"Good point" Rui said, then she pointed toward two approaching figures; one girl and one boy, said "And they're back too."

"Maribelle!" Lissa shouted as she ran towards her and hugged "Are you hurt?!"

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling." She replied while returning the hug.

"I'm glad you're safe." Robin said as he approached with Silver. I then looked at Silver's eye, something seems wrong with him since the retreat.

"Who...?" Maribelle said, but when she saw Robin, "Oh. It's you."

"Yes. I know you're not especially fond of me" Robin replied "but it's a relief just the same."

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa." Maribelle replied "My treasure is very sensitive, and... Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods... Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt. And... And... And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!"

Then she looked at Silver and continued "Wait… How did you get here? I saw you back there, fighting against Aversa to cover me and Ricken's escape!"

Then suddenly a voice came from behind the group "That question I can answer, Lady Maribelle."

When we all turned to look at the source of the voice, it was Silver?! He is walking toward us while carrying a person?!

"What in the?!" Mitsu shouted "There are two Silvers?!"

"Two… Are you seriously telling me that you haven't figured it out yet?!"

I then realized something… The Silver that went with Emmeryn's eyes, they're black, while the Real Silver's eyes are Purple and Gold (Due to Zeronos). I aimed my bow at Silver with the black eyes and questioned "Who are you? And what do you aim to accomplish by disguised as Silver?"

"Whoa, calm yourself, Freezing Angel" 'Silver' said "I'm not here to harm any of you."

"…" Let's just say that I am even more suspicious of him knowing that Title "Let me ask you again, who are you?!"

"Relax, Miyuki" Silver said with a sigh "It's our old friend"

"Which one?" I asked.

"Why don't you see it for yourself" Silver said as 'Silver' pressed a button of a little device, which turned him back, to who he really is… The Doctor.

"Wait…. So that was you?" Robin asked, quite surprised "You gave that awesome speech about war to Gangrel?!"

"Awesome speech?" Silver asked while looking at the Doctor, "That is sooooo like you."

"Well" The Doctor replied "I tried my best to avoid a war."

"By the way" Maribelle finally decided to ask Silver "Why are you carrying that witch?"

"Prisoner of War" Silver said "And we may be able to get some information of Plegia's army and stuff from her."

"I see" Rui said, then muttered to herself, whom I heard unexpectedly "and we can know what the grimleal is up to."

We then decided to go report to Chrom, who was talking with Emmeryn and Frederick.

"Forgive me, Emm." Chrom apologized "I acted rashly."

"It's all right, Chrom." Emmeryn assured him "King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already." Frederick said "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

"Of course, Frederick." Emmeryn said sadly "It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

"Well said, your grace" Phila agreed, but then they noticed Silver carrying Aversa on his shoulder, like a potato sack.

"Silver, why are you carrying a Plegian on your shoulder?" Frederick asked.

"That…" Silver said, and then sighed "You know what… Let me show you with a flashback. Cue Flashback please, Author!"

(Leon: Oi!)

* * *

 _Flashback_

(Silver's Point of View)

Aversa kept slinging Arcfire spells at me which I deflected with my sword.

"I can do this all day" I said "You should just surrender peacefully."

"Shut it, Ylissean!" Aversa said while she launched another spell "I'll burn you to ashes in the name of Grima!"

"Grima?" I said while deflecting that spell "I thought you serve King Gangrel of Plegia?"

"The Mad King?" She replied "He is nothing but a tool to resurrect our god!"

"God eh?" I said, but then I saw the Exalt's Brand Firework, I smiled "Seems like they're getting serious then." I looked at Aversa again with a serious look and said "I should end things here too" as I get into a sword-draw stance.

"Sword Technique 42" I said, making Aversa sweat in pressure of my energy, without unsheathing my sword "Reaper's Assassination!"

I lunged at her with such great speed that she didn't see my sword strike, but I stopped my sword when it reached her neck "Just Kidding!" I said as I hit her head with the flat part of the sword, knocking her down.

"Phew… That took a while…"

" _ **Never have I thought that you'll use the Mulgiszarne that way**_ " Zeronos said " _ **But that's one way to knock an opponent out**_ "

"You do know that I can't risk using it for real" I said back "I'll end up killing everyone I see…"

" _ **That is why I told you to work on the sword**_ " He retorted " _ **You should return to them now, I sense the Plegians are retreating.**_ "

"Alright" I said as I picked up Aversa like a sack of Potatoes "Time to go then."

" _ **Why are you carrying her like that**_ " Zeronos asked " _ **Isn't that rude to carry Ladies like that?**_ "

"Not if they're a part of the enemy" I said as I started walking back towards where we're supposed to regroup.

* * *

 _Flashback Ended_

(Silver's Point of View)

"Wait…" Chrom said "You're telling me that the Silver with us isn't you?"

"Yup"

"Then who was it?" he asked.

"It was the Doctor." I answered

"We used this little device that changes our appearance to other people so that our plan would work." The doctor added.

"But I have to thank Ricken" I said "Without him; I'll have to Grab Maribelle and Run or protect her while dealing with this woman"

"Ricken is here?" Chrom said as he pinch his nose "Nevermind that"

"Chrom" I said "If you're worrying about him being a child and not ready yet, you're quite wrong. He faced Aversa, while knowing that he can't beat her, to rescue Maribelle. I recommend him as another mage for the shepherds. Plus, without him, Maribelle might have been in more horrible state."

"Well…" Chrom said, thinking about a counter argument but found none, finally giving up "Fine…"

"I know you'll agree." I said with a smile.

Suddenly Miyuki's head perked up, and started looking around us.

"What?" Rui asked "What's wrong?"

"Shh…" Miyuki said "Something's coming… and it's coming in hot! Silver! Doctor! Something is crashing near here!"

Just as she said that, something fell from the sky, Like a Meteor, to a nearby field.

"Asteroids? Meteors?" the Doctor said out loud… "Nah, judging by the speed and the sound it can't be… it's almost like…"

Then he looked at me, after I passed Aversa to Stahl, nodded at each other, and then ran towards the field.

"What the…" Donnel said as I and the Doctor zoomed past him.

"The Hell's gotten into them?" Sully said.

"I don't know" Chrom said "But I don't like it… Half of you and the army, escort Emmeryn and Aversa to Ylisstol, Those whom I called their names, stay and follow to Silver with me."

"Lissa, Sumia, Vaike, Mitsuji, Miriel and Robin" Chrom "Come with me and follow them!"

And they ran / gallop / flew and followed us to the Fields.

"What do you think is going on?" Rui asked Miyuki.

"I don't know…" Miyuki replied "But we better do our part of the Job first, and when they return, we'll know."

* * *

 _In the Fields / Crash-site_

(Normal Point of View)

When Chrom and the others (Those who followed with him) reach to where Silver and the Doctor ran off to, they were shocked. Especially the Original shepherds since they've never seen a spaceship before. (If you're wondering about the appearance of the ship, it looks like the ship that Thor and the others stole from the Grandmaster but a bit larger.)

Near the ship, you can see, Silver trying to search for any life outside the ship while The Doctor is doing something to the mechanism that will open the door with some kind of glowy stick that's making odd noises (The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver).

As they (Chrom and the others) came closer to them (Silver and The Doctor) to look at the ship "What do you think, Silver?" The Doctor asked as he continues to try to open the door.

"The ship's made from materials that commonly can found on planets such as Planet Earth in Universe 9734 and Planet Xeniveros in Universe 5153, but the symbol indicates that it's either a Man-Made ship or a Eusterin-made one."

"Universe 9734? 5153? Came from Earth?" Mitsu asked "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on, Mitsu" Silver said "You came from another Dimension / Reality / Universe/ World through a portal; don't tell me you didn't know that the Multiverse Theory is true?"

"Well, now that you mentioned" Mitsu said as he hit his palm with his fist, while the rest of the Shepherds jaw dropped.

"You mean… You're from another world?" Vaike said with an open mouth.

"Ehh?!" Lissa shouted, surprised.

"Fascinating!" Miriel said as she adjusted her glasses "This requires more studying"

"Ah" Silver said "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Which means, you, the Doctor and Miyuki are from another world too?" Sumia asked.

Silver sighed, and then he said "I think it's time we should tell them the truth, Chrom."

"Wait, so you're telling me that my brother knew this all along?" Lissa asked, "Who else knows this?"

But before anyone can answer her question, The Doctor shouted "Eureka!" as the door into the spaceship opens.

"Now isn't the time…" Silver said to Lissa and the others "I'll tell you all later, Right now, prepare yourselves, there might be hostiles" as he drew his sword. "Now, me and the doctor will enter, everyone wait outside."

"Hey! No fair! Teach wants some action too!" Vaike shouted.

"I should agree on Vaike on this matter" Miriel agreed "As I also would like to see what is inside this so-called 'Space-Ship'"

"You can't enter" The doctor said "According to the screwdriver; there are gases, quite deadly to humans, so wait for us to go in there and reduce them, then you can come in."

"That's a ton of bull" Vaike said.

"Then why don't you try and go in?" Silver said "and don't blame if you got either poisoned or die."

Vaike gulped, Silver then smiled and said "Then wait for us here, and be alert" as he and the Doctor went in.

13 minutes later, they both ran out, Silver again holding a person, but this time, 'he' is quite… odd; eyes closed, Black hair, quite tall, wears quite futuristic clothes, which is badly damaged (Like the Time Traveler's clothes from The Sims 3), but the most notable fact is that his skin was grey, and from his wounds, a blue substance can be seen oozing.

"H...His Skin?!" Vaike asked "Is he poisoned too?"

"Get out of here quick!" Silver yelled "The ship is about to blow up!"

"Eh?!" The shepherds exclaimed and ran towards where they came from. When they reached quite the distance, the ship explodes, reducing it into ashes, never to be seen again.

"The fuck did happen?" Mitsu asked Silver "Why did that ship blown up? Who is that guy?"

"I don't exactly know about the guy yet" Silver said "But, the ship had itself on self destruct since it malfunctioned."

"Malfunctioned?" Miriel asked.

"Yes, we saw the damages." The Doctor said "And worse of all, the attacker, it seems, wears a Valentine Commander armor."

"What about the weapons?" Vaike asked "Surely, there are some?"

"Apart from this staff and this book, we didn't have enough time to get them."

"I see" Robin said, "That's a shame"

"Not really" The Doctor said "Most of the stuff in there is not supposed to exist in this timeline yet."

"Leave that aside, we have to hurry back to Ylisstol" Silver urged "He needs treatment, Fast."

"Lissa, do you think you can heal him?" Chrom asked but before she could answer, the Doctor stopped them. "Healing magic works differently on different species, so it'll be the best not to do it now."

"I see" Chrom said "Then let's hurry back to Ylisstol"

* * *

 _Castle Ylisstol_

(Normal Point of View)

It was quite late when they arrive back to Ylisstol, Chrom, Robin, Emmeryn, Rui, Lissa, Frederick, Phila, Silver, Miyuki, Mitsuji and the Doctor are in a room, with the Mysterious Individual whom Silver and the Doctor rescued from the spaceship, who is now resting (Sleeping) in a bed, are talking about all the events that have occurred this day.

"So this man here came from another world." Emmeryn said, to make sure of Silver and the Doctor's words, which they answered by nodding.

"As much as I am glad to see you all unharmed, why did you bring him here?" Frederick asked "Who knows if he attacks us as soon as he wakes up?"

"I have to agree with Frederick" Phila agreed "After all, The Exalt and her family's safety is our top priority."

"Relax" The Doctor said "Even if he wakes up now, he'll be too weak to do anything."

"But then again, we're dealing with a Rexiprotomus Octrious, commonly known as Eden" Silver said "And this one is a Halfling, one of his parents is a Human."

"And what does that clarify?" Frederick asked.

"Ah, Frederick the Wary" The Doctor "But that is a good question… but I have an answer for that. The Edens are a peace loving race, they're known for their certain 'abilities', The Psi control."

A look of confusion spreads in the room. "For those who don't know what that is" Silver clarified "It's a kind of Psychic abilities such as telekinesis, teleportation, telepathy, etc."

"So you mean this person here is an Eden" Lissa said "and he can use those?"

"Probably" Silver said.

Then the Doctor remembered something, "Ahh! Silver! I forgot to tell you something."

"Oh?" Silver mused "What is it?"

"Can we talk private?" he asked "It's about Skyloft Horizon"

"Here is just fine" Silver replied "Those in this room already know, except Lissa, whom I will explain later, along with all the other shepherds."

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked again.

"Of course."

"Very well" the Doctor said as his face grimaced yet sympathetic look, but his next four words shook Silver, Zeronos and Miyuki's minds and hearts.

" **Skyloft Horizon has fallen** "

* * *

 **Cast**

Skyloft Horizon

Silver Alucard

Zeronos

Mitsuji Sieghart

Miyuki Atsuko

The Doctor (Temporary)

Julius Ceaser (The Rexiprotomus Octrious / Eden)

Shepherds

Chrom

Robin

Lissa

Frederick

Sully

Virion

Vaike

Stahl

Miriel

Kellem

Donnel

Rui

Maribelle

Chapter Six

The Exalt, the King and the Silver Villain

FIN

* * *

Leon: Woo…. It's done!

?: Well, you got it done within a month this time.

Mitsuji: That's a new record for you right?

Leon: Not Really. Chapter 2 was out after two weeks or so.

Silver: …..

?: Why are they quiet?

Leon: Alright, Imma outta here! Bye!

Miyuki: Not so fast! *Shoots some arrow at Leon's legs*

Leon: AHHHHH! MA LEGS!

Zeronos: what happened to Skyloft Horizon? **EXPLAIN NOW!**

Leon: It's a secret! You'll know it in the next chapter!

Silver: I should definitely kill you for this.

Leon: Too bad you can't.

Julian: Am I interrupting something?

?: Nah, It's always like this in this session. Anyway,

 **Thank You Sugoxxx**

 **For Letting us use your OC**

 **Julian Ceaser**

?: And Julian, welcome to the Chronicles Family.

Julian: Thanks man.

Doctor: By the way, what's with the Rexiprotomus Octrious?

Mitsu: Apparently, Leon wanted to use a scientific name for the Race of Julian so he decided to combine two science-looking words and Boom!

?: Is that so?

Leon: Apparently, Any of you playing Fire Emblem Heroes have problem with getting Lyon or is it just me?

?: It's just you, we all got it easily.

Leon: Aww Damn it! It took me 4 Stamina Potions to get that guy.

Miyuki: That only says "YOU SUCKS!"

Leon: *Does a dramatic pose* NOOOOOOOOOO!

Virion: Next Time "Foreseer"

?: Finish this damn thing already!


	7. Chapter 7: Foreseer

Chronicles

Of

Z

World

Crosser

Arc 01

World of FE: Awakening

Chapter 7

Foreseer

=======X=======

Note:

"Silver! We need to move!" – Speaking

'Like I care anyway!' - Thinking

" _ **Silver! We need to move!"**_ –Mythical beings speaking

' _ **Like I care anyway'**_ – Mythical beings Thinking

Leon: (In Bandages) Still…Alive…for….Another….Chapter….

?: Idiot's got what's coming for him.

Leon: Hey! I told you that I was going to do that!

Silver: But you could just reject that idea!

Miyuki: You're Lucky I didn't kill you because of it.

Mitsu: Owww…. That looks hurt…

Leon: It hurts like hell… Do the Disclaimer, Miyuki, you at least own me that.

Miyuki: ZilverX (Leon) do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; which was made by Nintendo and is an awesome game, or The Doctor, From Doctor Who, owned by BBC and Mitsuji from his creator KazeNoKishiX, Julian Caesar from Sugouxxx; but he does own his OCs, The Valentines and His Ideas.

* * *

 _Castle Ylisstol_

(Mitsuji's Point of View)

" **Skyloft Horizon has fallen** "

"Wha..." Miyuki said, clearly shocked… but who could blame her…

Silver looked at The Doctor with his eyes widen and asked again... "Apologies, Doctor but what did you say?"

"…." The Doctor was silently looking at Silver, after a few seconds, he closes his eye and said "I'm sorry."

Then Miyuki broke down, crying on Rui's shoulders when she caught her. Silver just closed his eyes and clenched his fist, clearly, he was… Angry? Sad? Regret? Whatever that is, I am sure that he was suffering too.

"Could I be excused for a while?" Silver said as he walked out of the room. Rui leads Miyuki to their room while trying to comfort her. Chrom, Lissa and Emmeryn seem disturbed by the news.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked, "Where did you hear the news?"

"From the enemies themselves." The doctor answered.

"What makes you so sure that it is true then?" Robin asked, "For one, it could be a lie to boost their morale."

"I heard it from one of the 12 Harbingers" The Doctor replied, "Otherwise I wouldn't believe it too."

"…." The room was filled with silence, so much that I cannot bear it anymore, so I decided to leave the room. "I'm going after Silver," I said as I leave the room.

Once I left the room, I heard The Doctor said, "It'll be best if we rest for tonight, once they feel better, then we can discuss about King Gangrel and his army."

* * *

 _Outside the Shepherd's Barrack_

It was raining outside, as I walk towards the barracks, I found Silver, still clutching his fist and looking up with his eyes closed and tears (or raindrops) falling from eyes (or from the sky to his face).

 **Cue: Silver & Mitsuji Support B**

"I should've been there," He said, without turning back to look at me.

"…. Oh?" I asked, "Why?"

"I should've been there to at least make a difference." He answered, "I could've saved a lot of people if the stupid ruins didn't teleport me here…"

"And what?" I asked, he turned around and looked at me "And what? What if you make a difference? What if you died back there? You said this to me back then and I quote 'Will the situation change even if you were there?'"

"… I could…"

"You could what?" I interjected before he could say anything, getting a bit angry "Yeah you could be there, let's say you made a difference, so what? Those who killed them will still hunt you and the others down, heck they could even kill you, then later kill the rest. Think about it Sil, Nothing will change. The result will be the same."

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" he yelled back at me "My Family at the Guild, Miyuki's Parents and many innocent people got slaughtered while I'm stuck here, participating in a war, doing pointless things with people I don't even know well!"

And before I knew what I wanted to do, my body automatically punched Silver in the face. "Doing pointless things, you say?" I looked at him in the eye "Is Saving a guy from a permanent disability pointless? Is saving a whole village from bandits pointless? Is trying to stop a country to invade another and kill many innocent lives pointless?" I shouted at him while grabbing him by his inner shirt and shaking him lightly. Then I dropped him, turned around and walk away from him while saying "Let the rain cool your head off, Sil, then calmly think about what you just said."

 **Silver & Mitsuji Support Rank B Achieved**

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

He was standing alone in the rain, finally thinking straight again, courtesy of Mitsuji's well-placed punch. "I suppose I owe an apology to him…" he murmured to himself as he stands up again and starts walking towards the castle "Better make use of the time."

After walking a while in the castle, he arrives at the west wing of the castle, which houses a dungeon where Sully is currently guarding.

"Oi! You're freakin wet!" Sully said, "You walked in the rain?"

"Yeah, something like that" He answered. "You look tired…"

"Yeah, Training and dealing with ruffles can exhaust a person."

"If you want, I could cover your shift."

"Really? You're not pulling my leg are ya?"

"Nah, I mean it."

"Alright then… Thanks, Silver."

"No Problem," Silver said as Sully starts walking towards the Shepherd's Garrison.

Silver smiled, and then he entered the dungeon. In there, usually, castles with dungeons have many criminals and many others but not here. Currently, Castle Ylisstol's dungeon houses only one person, Aversa, whom Silver 'captured' by knocking her out and carrying her to here.

As soon as she saw her, Aversa hissed "What do you want, Ylissean Scum."

"Oh? Is that how the people of Plegia talk with strangers?" He retorted "Never knew that everyone is quite rude."

"Cut the chase, I am not telling anything to you" Aversa hissed back "And if you're trying to intimidate me, it won't work."

"….. Nevermind, the sooner you talk about Gangrel and his bunch of goons, the sooner you'll get to leave Ylisse and never turn back here."

"Leave?" Aversa asked curiously, "You'll actually let me go free? My, how chivalrous of you. But it won't work. Torture me, use me, break me, but whatever you do, I won't talk."

"….. You're really loyal to Plegia aren't you?" Silver asked.

"No… Not to Plegia, but to someone in it…" Aversa said, then she turns around, facing away from Silver and said "I think I've said enough."

"Suit yourself," Silver said as he walks out from the dungeon, leaving Aversa with Kellem, who walked in for his guard duty. After he left, Aversa said to herself "Why did he leave me alone with no guards attended.

* * *

 _Somewhere near Ylisstol_

(Normal Point of View)

After the rain, the clouds cleared, shining the grassy area with moonlight. In the middle of that place, a purple vortex of clouds appeared and 3 People came out of it. The first one was wearing an old white dress with a sky-blue coloured scarf wrapped around her neck. Her skin is pale as white as snow. She was barely floating from the ground, revealing her white bare feet.

The second one was hooded with a Dark Purple hood, which covers her face and body. At her back, there is a Spear and a Scythe.

The Last one is another female, who was wearing a lilac-color, strapless dress with a black piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, below an intricate coat, which is made up of violet and plum shaded components, reaching as far down as the hem of her dress but also leaving some areas open which expose the dress below. She wears plum stockings, and lilac coloured fingerless clothes while carrying a greatsword in her back and a one-handed sword on her right side of the hip. (Her Dress style is similar to Strea in SAO games.)

"Seems that we've arrived at the world where my brother asked his General Chuck Reeves to destroy and add it's energy source for the summon."

"That is correct, Lady Clarine" The ghost-like floating girl replied, "This 'World of Awakening' as the Almighty one called, is one of the worlds with power enough to provide for the Summon."

"Hmm…" Clarine wondered as she looks around "Such a waste that this is a beautiful world. Now then, we shall begin our search for the missing child of that scientist, Lowe Sieghart. Siren, bring that puppet and let's go."

"As you wish, Milady" Siren replied as she motioned to the cloaked one and said, "Come on, Infinity, Let's follow our liege."

'Infinity', as Siren identified, did not reply but follow the two silently.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

(Silver's Point of View)

When I woke up, I found myself on a tree outside the royal courtyard inside Castle Ylisstol. I tried to think of what happened before I sleep…

'Meh,' I shrugged it off and jumped down the tree and landed on… Virion?

"Virion?" I asked "The heck you're doing here?" as I got off from him.

"Nothing, my good man" Virion said as he stands up again, looking nervous "I was looking for … Oh, gods bye!" he continued as he ran away. And sooner or later, Rui, Sully and Miriel show up, looking angry and red-faced. As soon as they saw me, they approached me and asked "Did you see Virion coming this way?"

"Yeah" I answered "He ran that way" as I pointed towards where he ran.

"Right. Sully, corner him, Miriel, go tell Sumia, Maribelle and Miyuki that he's gone that way." Rui commanded, "Oh and Silver, your presence is needed in the throne room."

"Huh?" I said, confusedly "O...Kay?"

As I walk towards the throne room, I saw Lon'qu and Vaike sparring… more like a sided beat-down. On the Right, Ricken is talking with Stahl while Frederick is training poor Donnel. When I finally reached the door of the throne, I heard a yell from inside. "He assaulted me as soon as he woke up!" followed by "I already explained to you, that the act itself is necessary for communication with your race. I did not know that the act was offensive."

I'm sure that the first voice was Phila. But the second voice? I have no idea who was it… Then deciding to solve whatever happening in there, I was about to open the door until Mitsu tapped me from behind.

"Cool off yet?" He asked.

"…" I was in silence until I answered "Yes. Thanks for the punch. It cleared my train of thoughts."

"You're welcome." He said as he opens the door, "Now let's go."

As we went in, we saw Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa, Robin, A blushing Phila, The Doctor and Two Soldiers holding the Eden from each side, all of them looked at us when we entered. "The fuck are you looking at us?"

"Er…" Chrom said "Sorry, we're just surprised"

"About?" I asked.

"About you know…"

"Oh, That?" I replied "Thanks to my friend over here" as I gave Mitsu a one-armed hug on the shoulder "I kept it away from me for now."

"Now that's out of the way," I said as I released Mitsu from the hug, "What in the name of Celinia is going on here?"

(Note: Celinia is going to be a major plot character later; she is the Goddess of Skyloft, where Silver, Miyuki and Zenkia are from.)

"That man did something very unforgivable!" Phila said, still blushing.

"It was not my fault" The Eden countered "All I did was…"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, which everyone except Emmeryn and the Doctor, flinch and looked at me.

"By Naga, why did you shout!" Chrom said, "Was that necessary?"

"Yeah Sil, Why?" Mitsu asked while clearing his ear with his pinkie.

I sighed and said "Look, if they continue to bicker, that won't solve the issue, and they'll just be annoying as hell. So, Doctor, explain me the situation with few words."

"…" The Doctor thought about it for a while and decided to blurt out this "He Commenced Language Ritual."

I then wide my eyes a bit and looked at the Eden and Phila repeatedly while pointing at them as I looked. Mitsuji, Chrom, Lissa and Emmeryn did not understand what the Doctor said but they kept looking at me, with confusion written on their face. I looked at them back, noticing that and decided to translate it for them.

"He kissed her."

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?" They all shouted, except Emmeryn whom just covered her mouth and muttered "Oh my!"

"They k-k-k-kissed?" Lissa asked to confirm.

"You're not joking, are you?" Robin asked but when he saw Silver and the Doctor smile, he shouted "By Naga! They're not kidding!"

"Like I said, Commenced Language Ritual," The Doctor said, "Rexiprotomus Octrious, You have a name?"

"Julian Ceaser" He answered "My name is Julian Ceaser"

"Well Julian, Can you explain what happened," Silver asked, much to a blushing Phila's horror "So that the readers may know and the writer can type up a flashback."

(Leon: Oi! Don't put more work on me!)

"Very well then" Julian answered as he looked at the readers "Cue Flashback please Mr Author!"

* * *

 _Le Flashback_

(Normal Point of View)

 **Cue: Julian & Phila Support C**

In the morning, Phila, under the order (read 'request') of Emmeryn (By the Doctor's recommendation) was looking over the strange 'man' whom Silver and the Doctor carried back to the castle. It wasn't even her job, which was to guard the Exalt, but since this is a direct request from Emmeryn, She had to do it. It's not like she doesn't want to or something, she appreciates the silence and peace, rather than the annoying pegasi knights, whom waste most time either on guard duty or gossiping.

She sighed, "I suppose this is better than waging a battle against the Plegian army right now" she muttered to herself.

Then, as if on cue (Leon: Of course it is!), the man, groaned, started to wake up.

When she sees that, she opens the door to outside, and tells the guards to go call The Doctor and the others.

"Ah, you're awake," Phila said, and then asked the man "Do you need water?"

"KDJBF:KJEB:KJBG:KJCEI?" The man asked, confusing Phila, who then asked "Could you repeat that again please?"

"IYFKNWPQFNI:HVB:EKJFQA!" The man said more, then he furrowed his eyebrows and stare at Phila, who was watching him with a sweatdrop. Then he snapped his fingers, and waves his hand at her, signalling her to come nearer. As she came into his hand's range, he grabs her head and gave her a kiss on the lips, causing her to wide her eyes and flail her hands around. Then she pushed him away, draws her sword, points at him and said "W...What did you…?"

"My apologies, milady," he said, surprising her more "I could not understand you before. But…"

"Commander Phila! What happened?" The guards, whom just came in asked, surprised that Phila was shaking a bit, blushing and pointing her sword at the (Leon: No offence) grey man.

"T..Take this man to the Throne room!" Phila told to the guards, whom nodded awkwardly and grabbed the man and took him to the throne room.

 **Julian & Phila Support Rank C Achieved**

* * *

 _Le Flashback Ends_

 _Castle Ylisstol's Throne Room_

(Julian's Point of View)

"And that is what exactly happened" I concluded, "Thank you, Mr Author, for the flashback."

(Leon: You're welcome! Finally, someone appreciates what I do!)

"Shut it, Author" Silver shouted back, and then turned back to the Doctor "I believe you have an explanation for them for what Julian here did."

"Of course, I've been trying to explain it to them, and they wouldn't listen to me." The Doctor said, "Why don't you do it, they'll listen better to you than me."

"Fine…. The Rexiprotomus Octrious have several unique abilities that they can activate during certain times, including ESP abilities." Silver said, surprising me with his knowledge with my race, "One of them, which is known as the Commence Language Ritual, LVR for short, is activated when the said species kiss another species. But the thing is… the other species that they kiss, have to be the opposite of their gender or basically genderless to work."

"…." The others were in silence until Mitsu decide to speak "So... you mean they only need to kiss another person to learn the language that you don't know?"

"Yes," The Doctor answered, "But the target must be of the other gender."

"That's Bloody Cool," Mitsu said, earning a sweatdrop from The Doctor, Silver, Me and Emmeryn, all thinking the same thing 'Oi'.

"That's why," Silver said as he pushed away the knights holding me, "He isn't a threat, release him and go back to your stations."

The soldiers reluctantly released me and went back to where they were from. Phila, now normal, frowned at Silver, who returned a look with a raised eyebrow, which made the knight commander return to normal expression and looked at Emmeryn who was looking at me and smiling benevolently.

"So what exactly happened on the ship?" The Doctor finally asked as he scans me with his Sonic Screwdriver "The Valentines don't randomly attack unless you have something of their interest."

When he said that, my mind went blank a bit. Then I remembered something very important. "The Tome and the Staff!" I shouted "Where are they? Have you seen them?"

After I said that, Silver handed me a mini-tome and a staff while saying "You mean these? I took them before the ship exploded"

"Ah thank Celestial Beings that Sarcio and Hymnee are safe!" I sighed in glad, as I took them back from him, and started to explain "These are the things that the Valentines want. Sarcio can repair many kinds of weapons unless they're magically enchanted or cursed, while Hymnee is a tome where it takes the energy of nature and transforms it into melodies that can soothe any people or animals."

"Sarcio and Hymnee huh?" The Doctor wondered "National Treasures of Romanioff, which were kept in the sacred temple of Nazdin till a capable user arises."

Silver then eyed me and said, "I take it that you're capable of using them?"

"Hymnee, yes" I answered "Sarcio? I don't know about that… I never had to use it before."

"I see" Silver answered, and then he looked at the window and said "it's evening already? Damn, Time sure does past really fast. Well then, we should what we usually do, no point in talking in a room without any new information."

"Very well," Chrom said as he looked at me "Julian; would you like a position in the Shepherds?"

"Shepherds?" I asked, "I do not want to sound rude but I do not want to tend sheep during a war, according to Mr Silver over here."

"The Shepherds aren't that sort of group" Mitsu answered for Chrom "We travel; we save people and kick ass, plus, you'll get to taste Silver's amazing cooking too. That's a very great bonus in my opinion."

"…." I thought about it for a while "I would like to request some time before I could make a big decision if you would allow me."

"Of course!" Lissa answered cheerfully "We don't force anyone into the shepherds!"

"Thank you" I replied and then asked, "If you would not mind, I would like to go to the library to read some literature of this place."

"Of course," Emmeryn said "Lissa, Phila, would you mind escorting Mr Julius Ceaser to the Library and accompany him until night falls?"

"Sure Emm!" Lissa said while Phila just nodded with a light blush.

* * *

 _Later that night_

 _Castle Ylisstol Courtyard_

(Normal Point of View)

Silver was walking towards the opening of the Courtyard itself, deep in thought about his home, the Valentines and of how to save this world from the calamity that 'Marth' warned Chrom about. 'In the future, did the Valentines arrive earlier? Or something powerful, something evil, has been resurrected in this world?' but the biggest question and fear for him is 'Did I failed to stop whatever that's going to happen?' but then shakes his head, dismissing that thought by saying "No, that can't be. That Future Girl, she didn't know me. So I think it's safe to say that I wasn't there in the first place."

Then he heard something from the courtyard that caught his interest.

"When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage..."

When he looked at the source of the Voice, it was Chrom and Robin talking, just them in the whole courtyard. And because he didn't want to disturb, he just went a bit close and listen. "My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults…and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood. "

"It must have been so hard..." Robin said

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin." Chrom replied "I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom…the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

'So Emmeryn did stop the war between Plegia and Ylisse' Silver thought as he continues to watch what will happen, but he felt his instincts telling him to be on guard.

"Well spoken, sir." A familiar voice came; Chrom and Robin found a figure walking towards them, all of them, still unaware of Silver, who went tense as soon as he saw her.

"Marth..." Chrom said the name when he finally saw her (but still thought that he is a man)

"Good evening to you." She said while giving a nod to both Chrom and Robin.  
"How did you get in here?" Chrom asked, a bit suspicious "How did you get past the guards?"

"The cleft in the castle wall" She answered, "behind the maple grove."

Chrom paled when he heard the answer. "There? But how would you...? Ugh." He grunted while pinching his temples.

"You know the place, Chrom?" Robin asked, a bit curious.

"Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds." Chrom answered, making Silver Facepalm lightly "It's only a small hole… and I'd thought it well concealed, but..."

"Your secret is safe with me." Marth assured, "I come here only to warn you."

"Warn us?" Robin asked, "About what?"

"The Exalt's life is in danger."

As soon as he heard those words, Silver's eyes widen, he quickly took out the spare CCM that he got and still tinkering from Mitsu and called him.

"…" The CCM was silent until Mitsu picked up "Hello, who's this?"

"Mitsu, this is Silver," He said quietly yet quickly "Go get Miyuki and the others and meet us in front of Emmeryn's room, we're under attack."

"Got it!" Mitsu said as the CCM went dim. 'The Battery is dead' Silver thought, then decided to look at Chrom and the others.

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me." Marth said to Chrom "So allow me to prove it!"

Marth pulls out her sword and Chrom followed suit, a bit confused about what's going on, while Robin is looking back and forth to Marth and Chrom. Silver just drew his steel sword and kept his eyes on them.

"I'm about to save your life," Marth said as she turns away from Chrom, faces and points her sword at the bushes, and continued "...From him."

An assassin rises from the bushes; Marth threw her sword upwards and jumped, He grabbed the sword and spin slashed the enemy, killing him.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" She asked Chrom, as she turns her head towards him.

"...Yeah." Chrom said but stunned when another assassin rises from the bushes which caught Marth off guard.

Marth slipped on the sword that the first assassin dropped and the second assassin's sword slashed across her mask, letting loose her long hair and revealing her feminine face. Before the assassin could do any more moves on Marth, a silver blur shields her with his sword and gutted the assassin like a fish. Then he turned to face Marth and the others, who were looking at Marth like they've seen something impossible. Marth just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, which he mouthed to her 'Always check your back.'

"Wait, you're…" Chrom blurted out, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"You're a woman?" Robin asked as he saw Chrom dumb-folded by the reveal.

"And quite the actress, too." She replied, "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

Then an explosion occurred in the south part of the castle. "I suggest we move towards the explosion, I told Mitsu to gather the others at the Exalt's room, we'll discuss our strategy there."

"Right," Robin said as they all ran towards the Exalt's room.

* * *

(Mitsuji's Point of View)

We were running towards the Exalt's room when we heard the explosion, hoping that no assassins have reached to the Exalt yet. But to our surprise, we saw Silver and some others (Chrom, Marth, Robin, Julian, Lissa and Phila) were already there, fending off some assassins that were trying to get to Emmeryn.

"Sil!" I yelled as soon as we arrived. "Right on time, Mitsu!" He replied as I stabbed one assassin with my lance.

"So what's the Plan?" Miyuki asked as she shoved an assassin's dagger back at his throat.

"Robin?" Silver yelled as he blocked a sword from an assassin, whom I killed by stabbing him in the gut.

"The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader" He answered.

"But where is the leader?" I asked, "And do we even know who he is?"

"Nah." He and Robin replied.

"But judging by the situation itself…" Silver said until "SKREEEEEEEE!" a high pitch shriek that is definitely not made by any of mankind, rang from the south-west from the castle.

"Oh Fuckin HELL! Not those!" Silver cussed while blocking another assassin from backstabbing Virion, who was firing arrows repeatedly to cover Sully and Vaike from backstabbers. Chrom then proceeds to cut down the last assassin in the area by shoving falchion in his heart.

"What in the world is that?" Chrom asks Silver and Miyuki, who looked very displeased.

"Looks like we're not only dealing with Assassins." Silver said with a frown.

"Blights" Miyuki answered to Chrom "A dark type of creatures that stabs living beings with its sharp claws and absorbing life energy out of them."

"And the bad thing is" The Doctor continued "They're only harmed by enchanted weapons, holy relics, magic or silver/energy bullets. Arrows and melee weapons are useless against them."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Rui asked Silver, whom looked around for a couple of seconds and answered "We split into Three Teams. Chrom, you take the Cavaliers, Vaike, Maribelle, Miriel and Sumia, go south and hunt down the assassins. See a Wraith, don't engage and ran away. Doctor, I want you, Phila and the remaining people to guard the Exalt at all cost. Not a single thing gets into that room. Robin, Mitsuji, Rui, with me! We're hunting down the Wraiths and check for any Valentines; if they show up or not."

"But then your team will lack a healer!" Lissa argued.

"She's got a valid point" Chrom agreed.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" Julian answered as he takes out Hymnee "Some of my songs have abilities that can heal injuries or rejuvenate energy to living beings."

"Good, that solves that problem," Silver said, "We'll also take Julian with us."

"Silver, a word with you," Miyuki said as she pulled Silver away from people, and then she said "Why did you leave me with the Doctor? I have a better chance of killing the wraiths than Mitsuji, Robin and Rui."

"That's exactly why I left you with them." Silver answered "If we missed a Blight, you could take it out before it harms any of the remaining people. Especially the Exalt Emmeryn, if we lose her here, we might lose the whole war too."

"…." Miyuki didn't reply but she looked Silver in the eyes and just nodded, and then returned to her group. Silver then look at us (Me, Robin, Rui and Julian), smiled and walked towards us.

"Soo…" I asked as he came nearer to us "What's the plan, Sil?"

"We head toward the dungeon" he answered "I have a bad feeling about this" as we all followed him to the dungeon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Southern Courtyard_

(Normal Point of View)

One of the assassins knelt before a figure, and reported to him "Milord! The Shepherds are putting up a resistance. And our reinforcement in the other side has been facing trouble by an unknown threat."

"Curses!" the figure cussed "This is not what I had in mind! No matter, we have something to do first. Let's head for the Dungeon."

"But..." The assassin was about to argue, but stopped when the Figure gave them a glare and said "Don't even think of running away… Lord Grima will not have mercy on deserters, as do I"

"Yes, Lord Validar" The assassin answered, knowing that he has a better chance of survival if he does what one of the greatest dark sorcerers asks him to do.

"Good," Validar said as he walks toward the area where Silver and the others headed.

* * *

 _In Castle Ylisstol's West Wing_

(Mitsuji's Point of View)

He wasn't kidding when he said melee weapons have no effect on them. Those creatures called Blights are floating black clothed creatures with one arm and sharp claws, which can extend to attack us. Although the melee weapons don't do a shit to its main body, the claws can be parried or blocked by weapons and shields alike. Robin and Rui are blasting Elthunder and Elwind spells all over the place, which some blights dodges, some hit them. Julian was doing a good job supporting us with energy reinvigorating and healing whenever I got slashed, trying to defend the strategists/spellcasters from the claws. Silver? You have no idea how it to see a man hitting flying black clothes with a massive sheathed sword and a torch. He was jumping literally everywhere and swatting blights like he is hitting mosquitoes with his weapons.

"Do these things ever give up?" Rui said as she casts more Elwind to the blight that is heading for Silver from the back.

"Who knows" Robin answered "But the real question is… how in the hell is he jumping around and swatting those things! I thought no melee weapons can affect them!"

"That is incorrect" Julian answered, "The Blights can be harmed only by Silver Bullet, Enchanted Weapons or Magic."

"…." I thought about it for a while… then I realized it "Enchanted Weapon!"

"Yup," Silver answered as he hit the last blight in the room in the head, making it explode into ashes "Although I wouldn't call Mulgiszarne enchanted though."

"Mulgiszarne…" Julian thinks out loud "I think I have heard it from somewhere."

"Probably something bad," Silver said until a scream was heard from where the dungeon was.

"Huh?" Silver thought 'The only one in the dungeon was….'

Then he realizes something. "Oh, Shit! Aversa!" he shouted as he ran into the dungeon "Mitsu, you and the others guard the entrance!" he shouted again as he entered the dungeon.

"Did he just…" Rui asked, confused and a bit ticked of what Silver did.

"I think we should follow," I said, "Who knows what's going on in there."

"Nah" Robin shrugged "We should wait here as he asked. What could possibly go wrong?"

As soon as he said that, assassin soldiers came in from the left, and both sides were confused when the Valentine Soldiers came in from the right. The Three sides then just readied their weapons and kept watching at the others, to see who'll make the first move.

"You and your big mouth had to jinx us," I said as I raised my shield and hold my spear near it.

Then suddenly, a purple cloaked and figure landed superhero style from the sky, while holding a big Scythe, and starts to look around.

As she looks around, a feminine voice echoed from the sky "Well now, Look what we have here?"

When we looked at the source of the Voice, we saw a pale little girl with long black hair, and a Knight like woman with a rather 'sexy' dress and a crescent hairpin, which hold her tied hair, with a freaking giant broadsword as her weapon (for their detailed appearance, go check above).

"Pathetic humans having battles and wars all by themselves" The Knight-Like woman answered as she floated down to the ground "Too bad that it's not my job to eradicate them from existence, I would've enjoyed it too. Isn't that right, Siren?"

"It'll be too good for them, Lady Clarine" Siren, the ghost-like girl answered, "It would spare them from upcoming misery."

Then she looks around and saw me. She smirked and said, "Oh how convenient for you to be here too, Sieghart!"

As soon as she said my last name, the purple cloaked figure with the scythe reacted. It looked at me, more like thinking and glaring at me while muttering "Sieghart…Sieghart" then as if she (according to the voice) realized something, she shouted "SIEGHART!"

Then with a wordless shout, she lunged forward at me with her scythe, which I barely blocked with my shield and lance, and the fight begun. The assassins lunged to attack towards the Valentine Soldiers, which retaliate by attacking them back. And in the middle, you could see Robin and Rui, both using swords and tomes to defend from the attacks of both sides, while Julian dodges the attacks while singing a song with a BGM?! Where in the heck did he get the BGM? The knight lady was also in the battle, massacring the assassins like a rampaging bull in a crowd with her greatsword.

Me? Well, of all in here, I was in the worst situation. That lady in the purple cloak kept slashing at me with her scythe while yelling my last name! I dodged left and blocked her second attack with my shield, which cracked a bit from her swinging power behind the attack itself.

After a few more minute of dodging and blocking, I decided to go on the offensive. I slashed at the girl, which she blocks with her scythe. I kept on slashing and stabbing at every chance I got, which she just either blocks or dodges slightly. "DIE SIEGHART!" She shouted as she blasted me with a dark scythe wave (Leon: Imagine Getsuga Tenshou from Bleach) which I had to roll out of the way. When I look at where the wave went, it created a huge ass diagonal mark on the castle wall.

'Chrom's definitely killing me for this…' I thought with a dry laugh and a sweatdrop, and then instinctively I hold my spear with both hands and blocked a vertical slash from a greatsword by The Knight Lady, Clarine, as the ghost girl, Siren, identified for us.

"Oh?" She mused, as she moves back a little, now looking at me carefully "You certainly have potential to become stronger…"

"But nevertheless," She said as the Scythe girl attacked me again "Too bad that you must die today" she continued as she joined the girl in attacking me.

For the first few seconds, I was doing fine… but as they amped their speed while attacking, my shield shattered, leaving me to block one with my lance and undefended against another. "This is the End! Sieghart!" The Scythe girl yelled as she swings her scythe at me, as the final blow while I blocked Clarine's greatsword with my lance. 'Am I going to die this way?' my mind wandered 'am I not going to see my parents again?'

But the blow never came. Why you asked? In the last moment possible, Silver rushes in, drew his black sword and blocked the scythe attack and said "Now, don't you think it's a bit unfair to fight him on a 2 vs 1?"

I smiled as I pushed Clarine's greatsword back and said "Aren't you a bit late?"

"Nah" He replied as he looked at the scythe girl "Found the assassin leader, was busy saving a girl from him, who is now fighting against Robin and Rui… but the strange thing is that he muttered something as soon as he saw Robin…" the last part he muttered to himself.

As soon as she saw him, Clarine's eyes widen a bit, and then she smirked.

"I knew that the fall of Skyloft Horizon didn't kill you, Silver Villain!" She said as she prepares to strike at him "You're too slippery and annoying to be killed."

"Why thank you…" He replied to her "It's quite the praise, coming from you, the Void Knight herself, Princess Clarine Rhym of Valentina, one of the Imperial Trio of the Valentines."

"That's a long ass introduction!" I said with a sweat drop.

Then the girl with the scythe rushes to attack me, only to be countered by Silver's Air Sword Beam, which blown her away a bit, shredding the cloak she was wearing and revealing a tall, pale skinned girl with long dark purple hair, purple eyes, wearing obsidian chest armor, a bluebottle violet tunic and a windswept skirt of the same colour beneath the armor (Imagine Konno Yuuki from SAO), and with a tattoo on her right arm, in the shape of a heart, split in the middle via a weird sword and is surrounded by a snake.

"That mark…" He said as he looked at Clarine… "You brought back this girl from the Judgment (AKA Hell) and gave her the mark of Fallen Zero."

"She is nothing but an instrument for my father and his grand plan."

"…" Silver kept looking at Clarine, which she blushed a little? Then he pointed his sword at her and said "Leave this realm right this instance, and I'll let you live…"

"And why should I do that?" She asked him.

"Because you're the only threat left here," Robin said as he, Rui, and Julian walked near Silver and Mitsuji, while the Latter was carrying an injured Aversa.

"I can take you all easily!" She said, ready to dash and chop Silver in half when Siren holds her shoulder and whispered something.

"Hmph!" She said "You got lucky this time, Silver Villain… But the next time… You will not live if we meet again!" as she created a purple portal and went in.

"Infinity, come," Siren said as she follows Clarine into the portal.

'Infinity' gave Mitsuji one more glare, and then followed the two through the portal, which closed after she went through it.

Silver then sighed, turned to Julian and asked "How is she?"

"You got here on time" He answered, wiping his sweat "If you are a few minute later, she would have died a horrible death. The damages that have been done to her was quite deep, but is nothing compared to the mental damage she had, which I luckily fixed by calming her down with one of my songs."

"Thank Celinia…" He said as he sheathed Mulgiszarne "That fuckin mage lied to her about her whole life… Speaking of which, where is that mage, Robin, did you get him?"

"He was quite weakened when you kicked him through the wall and landed in front of us." Robin replied "Overall it wasn't that hard… but the thing is, he busted into purple flames and reduced to ashes when we finished him with our magic."

"I see…" Silver said "For now, let's return to Emmeryn's room and see how the others fared. And I can feel questions from you, Mitsuji, I'll answer them later."

"I agree," Rui said as they walk towards where they came from.

* * *

 _Emmeryn's Room_

(Silver's Point of View)

First of all, there was a big hole in the wall. With a giant Rhino/Elephant like creature dead in the middle of the room. Chrom and the others are all present there, except Marth, but a few new faces can be seen there too.

"What in the hell happened here?" Mitsu and I asked at the same time, which Chrom, Emmeryn and the others turned towards us.

"Ah… You're back" Chrom said with a smile "Miyuki will probably explain you about Naga-knows-what in the middle of the room."

"Miyuki?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Miyuki was about to explain me but The Doctor interrupted "Ah tat tat tat…"

"Let the man writing this do his job and do a flashback!" he said as he points his sonic screwdriver at the screen of whatever the readers are using.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Emmeryn's Room_

(Miyuki's Point of View)

I was nervous, really nervous… After all, why won't you not be nervous when there's a massive rhino/elephant creature with a rhino horn and an elephant's trunk; that broke through the wall with some valentine soldiers, thankfully without any blights.

"Whut in tarnation is that thing!" Donnel said as he grabbed his spear tight.

"A Rhilephant," I said while drawing an arrow from my quiver, (Leon: Again with the terrible naming sense, I know…) "One of the large mammal creature of Castellya, What is it doing here?"

"Oh you know of my kind, pathetic worm" it spoke, "Castellya is now currently under the control of one of the Imperial Trio, which we gladly accepted their invitation so that we could slaughter many beings as much as we want."

"Oh?" the Doctor said "Then why are you here? Why aren't you with the rest of your herd and go on some other planets and have a war, but why here?"

But before the Rhilephant can answer, the Doctor continued "Oh I get it! You're an outcast! You were exiled from the herd because some reason that I don't know or care, but you joined them as a goon because you have nowhere else to go."

"How DARE YOU!" The Rhilephant shouted as he lunges in and punches the Doctor, but is stopped by Kellem, with the help of my ice magic.

"Ice Magia?" the Rhilephant said, then he laid his eyes on me… "You… I know you… You're the Freezing Angel aren't you?"

"And If I am?" I asked, aiming the arrow at him.

"Then it's my lucky day…" He said "I am Bardon, Leader of the 27th Platoon of the Valentines… and the man who will get the honour of not just killing the leader of this country but also the Freezing Angel."

"Bold words," I said as I shot an arrow at his face, which he blocked with his arms "Many have tried and failed, so what makes you so sure about this?"

"Ohhh little girlie," he said "I know, because I am way stronger than any other platoon members" as he jumped and tried to smash me, which obviously miss, because who wouldn't dodge when a giant 3-ton monster tries to smash you with his giant fists.

Then the fight broke out. Virion starts shooting his arrows to cover Phila while Lissa was healing Donnel, who defended her from a blow. Marth was fighting the V.S with her Falchion while the Doctor and Emmeryn dodge the incoming blades and arrows. Me? I was the only one who is facing Bardon, The Commander. After all, I have a hunch that if we can take down this guy, the soldiers will be gone, just like back in Longfort.

I rolled under him while trying to check him for his weak points when suddenly, the doctor yelled "Climb and fight!"

I then remembered one of the best ways to deal with a giant opponent with great strength, use their own strength to bring them down. As he slammed another fist down, I dodged and jumped on the hand, while firing arrows drastically at its eyes, which hits and blind him. I climbed on his trunk. Then what I calculated happened. Without vision, he blindly tried to hit me on his face, which I dodged, to end up hitting himself in the face, and revealing a red-purple crystal on its forehead.

"Prepare to get iced!" I shouted as I shot an Ice infused arrow at the crystal, which shattered upon contact with the magic arrow. The rest of the soldiers disappeared when theRhilephant was defeated. Then Chrom and the others entered, as soon as they saw the giant hole in the wall and the deadRhilephant, Chromshouted "What in the name of Naga happened here?"

* * *

 _Flashback ended_

(Silver's Point of View)

"That's what happened" Miyuki concluded.

"I see… You're lucky that you just got to face a commander." Silver said, "Unlike here, I had to fight against a mad sorcerer, one of the Harbingers, one of the Imperial Trio and a Fallen Zero."

"One of the three imperials were here?" the Doctor asked, his eyes widen "and A Fallen Zero? … You sure do attract a lot of troubles, Sil."

"But the thing is," Silver said "The Void Knight Princess and the Fallen Zero is aiming at Mitsu here, rather than me or any of the people here. Are you sure that you didn't know her, Mitsuji?"

"Of course…" Mitsuji replied "Even if she seems familiar, I've never seen her, or know someone with the name 'Infinity'. By the way… what happened to Aversa?"

"There are personal things that you don't need to know yet," I told him "unless those that are involved want to tell you, my lips are sealed."

Then before they could continue, Chrom, Robin and Rui walked over to us. Then Chrom decided to speak, "We're moving Emm to the Eastern Palace for her safety in three hours. So we better get some rest while we can."

"Is that an order?" I asked.

"Nah," Robin said, you could do whatever you want till we move out to Eastern Palace… But I think that there is a traitor among us."

"Agreed…" I said "The Valentines are one problem, the assassins? I don't think normally they can get in the castle that easily."

"True." Chrom, the Doctor, Mitsuji and Miyuki agreed.

"So let's clean up and get ready…" I said, "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

 _Unknown Place_

(Normal Point of View)

"So that is the Silver Villain," Clarine said, "And the boy, Sieghart is with them…"

"He is an interesting one isn't he?" she continued as she turned around to look at Siren and 'Infinity'.

"Not really, milady" Siren said, "However, if we leave Sieghart boy with him, he'll get stronger and things won't be easy anymore."

"Relax…" Clarine said as she sits down on her throne "Infinity, I have a job for you… Observe the Silver Villain and Sieghart, and do not engage unless your cover is blown, or something happens."

'Infinity' just grunted. Then electric sparks around her, then electrocute her greatly that she screamed out of pain.

"Disobey the order and it'll be worse than this," Clarine said as she and Siren stand up and leaves the room.

From the weakened mouth of Infinity… only a soft word was heard.

"Mitsuji"

* * *

 **Cast**

Skyloft Horizon

Silver Alucard

Zeronos

Mitsuji Sieghart

Miyuki Atsuko

The Doctor (Temporary)

Julius Ceaser

Shepherds

Chrom

Robin

Lissa

Frederick

Sully

Virion

Vaike

Stahl

Miriel

Kellem

Donnel

Rui

Maribelle

Gaius

Panne

Phila (Kinda joined?)

Chapter Seven

Foreseer

FIN

* * *

Leon: AHHHHH FINALLY! FREEDOM!

?: You know, this chapter was supposed to be out in Feb.

Leon: Shut it! You know I have my own reasons. Anyhow, in this chapter, a lot has happened. Sorry if I suck at writing the action scenes.

Zeronos: I didn't get to appear in this chapter though…

Leon: That's because your presence wasn't needed in it yet. But No spoilers for you too you know.

?: Aren't you forgetting something?

Leon: Ah yes… To Sugouxxx; I'm sorry that Julian got only a few parts in this chapter. I promise that you will see more of him in the next one.

Silver: And the second one is… He delayed the DXD story till somewhere in June or July because he has no idea how will it turn out.

Miyuki & 'Infinity': How lazy of him.

Vaike: Next time "Incursion"

Leon: Oi! How in the hell did you get here!


	8. Chapter 8: Incursion & A Strangled Peace

Chronicles

Of

Z

World

Crosser

Arc 01

World of FE: Awakening

Chapter 8

Incursion & A Strangled Peace

=======X=======

Note:

"Silver! We need to move!" – Speaking

'Like I care anyway!' - Thinking

" _ **Silver! We need to move!"**_ –Mythical beings speaking

' _ **Like I care anyway'**_ – Mythical beings Thinking

Leon: Hello everyone, I have nothing much to say but… Um… In this chapter, one of the S.H members will leave, one will find a new weapon, and a lot of surprises are coming your way.

?: Whoa… that's a lot of spoilers… And another compact 2 in 1 chapter?

Silver: He never learns, doesn't he?

Leon: Welp! No time to waste, Doctor, if you please do it.

Doctor: : ZilverX (Leon) do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; which was made by Nintendo and is an awesome game, or me, The Doctor, From Doctor Who, owned by BBC and Mitsuji from his creator KazeNoKishiX, Julian Caesar from Sugouxxx; but he does own his OCs, The Valentines and His Ideas.

* * *

 _Breakneck Valley_

(Silver's Point of View)

Now, you all can probably see this coming… or not, before we leave Ylisstol, we had to say goodbye to the Doctor, when his TARDIS and a companion, named Maria Ann (Leon: I know, a completely random name…) came to pick him up and left while the Doctor muttering "Not again, River". After it, Chrom called and brief us about what they're going to do.

When they said that we have to march to the East Palace via on foot, they were not kidding. We've been marching for 4 or more hours now and no sign of daylight yet. Julian was about to collapse from marching when I caught him.

"You ok buddy?" I asked, "If you aren't feeling well, you could take a ride in the caravan and watch over Aversa"

"No, I am fine" he answered, "Just got a little bit dizzy, that is all."

"If you say so…" I told him and went forward, nearer to Chrom, Robin, Rui, Frederick, Mitsuji and Lissa.

"Ugh, my poor feet." Lissa complained, "I've got blisters the size of eggs!"

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa." Chrom replied to his sister "Just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Robin?"

"My legs feel like pudding..." Robin replied, "Your endurance astounds me, Chrom."

"Hah!" Chrom chuckled, and then said, "Should I carry you?"

"You can carry me!" Lissa shouted at her brother, "No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me."

"Walking is good for building up Endurance too," I told her "I could guess by the end of this journey, you could use more healing spells easily without getting tired easily."

"Really!" Robin and Lissa both said, looking at me with sparkles in their eyes. "How do you know that is true?" Chrom asked me.

"Easy, I can use magic." I answered, which shocked everyone near me, who shouted "EHHH!"

"Wait… did I never tell that to you guys?" I asked them, only to receive a bunch of shaking heads.

"You totally did NOT tell us that!" Mitsu said, "The only thing you told about your abilities is Zeronos, Your sword skills and your cooking skills."

"Ohh…." Silver said, depressed until he realized "Wait a minute… didn't I heal you back in Chapter 4?"

(Leon: Welp! There goes the wall again… Glad that I have insurance on it…)

"I mean I did heal you from your broken spine" Silver continued, after being interrupted by the Author (Leon: Oi!), "I even fainted from lack of Mana!"

"OHHHHH," They all said, realizing what Silver said, except for Rui, who have no clue what in the name of Naga that they're talking about.

Then the man who was leading the group stopped for a while. "Hmm..." The man wondered.

"Is something troubling you, Hierarch?" Frederick questioned him "You keep glancing up at the peaks."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid." The Hierarch answered, "Gh-ghastly times, these!"

"Chrom, who is that?" Robin asked.

"The hierarch?" Chrom asked back, earning a nod from the tactician, he continued "He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it," Robin said, "but something feels..."

I then closed Robin's mouth, stopping him from saying anything in front of the hierarch, who just grumbled and walks forward again.

"Next time, if you want to say something" I warned him, "Say it when the person is gone."

"But I have to agree with Robin." Mitsu injected his thoughts in the conversations, "He is acting quite weird."

Then their conversations were disturbed by Miyuki, who was up in the skies with Sumia shouted: "Plegian soldiers approaching up ahead!"

"Plegia!?" Chrom shouted, "How is this possible?"

"It seems that we have a traitor within our group." Silver answered as he watches the hierarch ran towards the approaching Plegians.

"Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about!" The hierarch said to the captain of the Plegian troops, Vastro, "Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?"

"I've orders to protect a man, true..." Vasto said "But I see no man here! ...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"

"Well, you..." the hierarch was about to say, but silenced due to the intense look of I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?"

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk!" Vasto humiliated the hierarch, "We have a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it doesn't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same... Unless…"

"Unless… what?" the hierarch asked, shaking like a leaf.

"Unless you kill one of them," Vasto said as he pointed at us, "Then I shall provide protection as you asked king Gangrel to."

The hierarch then took out a hidden dagger from his inner coat pocket, held it with both hands and aimed at me.

"Don't do it…" Chrom said as his hands moved towards the hilt of the falchion. Miyuki began to load an arrow to her bow and prepared to shoot, along with Virion, and the rest of the mages (with magic of course).

"Do it… Kill him and I'll take care of you," Vasto repeated.

The hierarch then runs and stabs me in the heart, to which I didn't do anything to stop the former from doing the deed. Then he was shot dead by Miyuki and Virion, while Miyuki just 'tch'ed.

I then removed the lodged dagger from my chest, looked at Chrom and the others, who just watched me with a sweatdrop each. "What? What are you people looking at?"

"Nevermind him," Miyuki said, "Focus on the oncoming Plegians!"

"Now for the main event; by moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital!" Vasto said as he points at Chrom "Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

"Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column." Chrom said, "We'll fend off these blackguards!"

"As you command, Prince Chrom" Phila said as she leads her Pegasus towards Emmeryn.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Emmeryn asked Chrom "Please tell me that you will come back safe."

"I promise, Emm" Chrom replied to his sister, "Now go!"

As Emmeryn and Phila leaves, Miyuki spots a Red Haired Pegasus rider coming towards them from the southwest, "Pegasus rider from the south-west!" She alerted the others.

"Wait, that's Cordelia!" Sumia shouted "If she's here… Oh no!" as she covers her mouth.

"Speak later, The Plegians are advancing." Lon Qu said as he drew his sword.

Thus the battle began; our heroes were charging and clashing with the Plegian army, who aims to take both Emmeryn and the Fire Emblem, something else makes a move.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Valm_

(Normal Point of View)

A Swirling Dark Portal opens and a familiar Scythe wielder came out.

"…." She was silent as ever, looking at both sides for any signs of life that she could practice massacring to get ready for Sieghart's arrival to here, but to her dismay, there were none there. She then starts walking towards what seems to be a road, formed when certain amounts of carts, animals and people pass by; she starts to think that she isn't anywhere near where she last saw him.

"Oh ho ho ho!" a voice boomed, "Look what we have here, a lone girl travelling alone in a very lonely path."

When she turns around to look at the source of the voice, there were several men, bandits to be exact, looking at her with lust, greed and bloodlust (at least some of them).

"Little lady, don't you know that it is very dangerous to travel alone?" The leader of the bandits said, "There might be wild animals, monsters and bandits roaming around here," when he said bandits, some of the crew chuckled.

"So why don't you allow us to escort wherever you want to go?" the Leader continued as they smiled wickedly.

And being herself, Infinity smirked while murmuring "First Victims acquired" as she magically summoned her scythe via a small, black key, which shocked the bandits greatly, to which she cracked a smile while saying "So… Who wants to go first?"

* * *

 _Back in the Breakneck Valley_

(Normal Point of View)

The battle was going well for the Shepherds since it began but Mitsuji is worried. Worried about what they said when they finally met with the red-haired Pegasus rider, Cordelia, who came straight towards us, specifically towards Prince Chrom, to warn about the Plegian Army's Invasion from behind in the borders between Ylisse and Plegia.

But he decided to focus the matter at hand; he raised his shield against incoming arrows, shielding both him and Rui, who is blasting wyvern rider after wyvern rider from the sky, which earned him thanks as he continues to slash and stab with his lance on the oncoming brigands.

Then as luck would have it, the leader of this platoon of soldiers, Vasto, advanced towards Silver and Chrom, who were fighting side by side while shouting "I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!" only to be knocked down by Miyuki and Virion's arrow, then Chrom finished the job by stabbing him. Before he died, he said "You doves think...killing me will change anything? Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest..." to Chrom, which made him scowl at, what now is, a dead man.

(Leon: That is a long ass dead quote for a man if you ask me…

O.H: Yup, they won't just shut up and die, don't they?)

It was going all well, the leader is dead, the rest of the Plegian ambushers are either dead or retreated, but when Mitsuji looked at Silver, he was frowning, "Something is not right…" he said as he looked at Virion and Miyuki for confirmations of enemies still there or not, only to see them shake their heads.

"What's not right?" Mitsuji asked him, who looked at Mitsuji and replied "The Numbers of the Enemies. Call me paranoid or something but the feeling oddness… it hasn't gone yet…"

As if on cue, Miyuki noticed something approaching, both from ground and air; Valentine soldiers and black, bat-like flying creatures came from the path to Regna Ferox, blocking the path towards it completely.

"Robin! Tactic Arrow!" Silver shouted at Robin, who then barked orders around, which the shepherds, centring Emmeryn and Phila, assumed Arrow-head Position, which is basically placing the tank units in the front and be covered by mages and range units from inside the Arrow-head, and the Pegasus knights hover in the sky.

"Damn… They brought the Sonik Bats, that ain't good…" Silver complained while trying to look around where their leader might be.

"Why?" Stahl asked, "What's bad about those bats?"

"Range fighters! Shoot them down before they can get to armoured units!" Silver shouted, then he turned to Kellem and said: "You be careful, their attacks can shatter your armour."

"Golly… Such attack exists" Kellem said as he looks at the Soniks, "Thank you for the warning Silver."

After warning Kellem, Silver positioned himself beside Mitsuji and Julian, who look quite worried from the sheer numbers of the Valentine Army, decided to ask Silver questions.

"I presume you have a plan, Silver?" Julian asked, to which Silver replied: "Fight our way out and hope for the best…"

Then something unexpected happened, Silver's other pouch, lights up completely, engulfing him completely. Julian and Mitsu were speechless until the light went down, leaving Silver unchanged… except for the two; black and white custom made pistols; Ebony and Ivory (Leon: Devil May Cry fans will kill you, ya know?) which he is now holding and looking at it.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence and looks from the shepherds, including Phila and Emmeryn, Silver decided to speak again.

"Change of plans; we'll break our way through them," he said, "Mitsuji, Julian, both come with me, Chrom! We'll take the lead, let everyone follow in their own fast pace. Range units, cover us."

"You heard the man!" Robin shouted, "Everyone Prepare for battle!"

Then with Silver, Mitsu and Julian in the lead, they charged towards the V.S, who also rushes towards them, in hopes of shredding them to pieces.

* * *

(Julian Ceaser's Point of View)

Silver, Mitsuji and I rushed towards the Valentine Soldiers; Silver shooting at every Sonik Bat that came towards his range, Mitsu was slashing every V.S that went for Silver, and me? I was multitasking both singing and fighting, via the steel swords that I borrowed from the shepherds.

And let me tell you, we were badass, the shepherds are strong, in their own accords, the lancer 'Mitsuji' as he is called, is above average, but his potential is large, the Archer, Miyuki, almost never miss. But the true monsters in here are Silver, Chrom and Robin. By monster, I mean they are literally massacring every valentine soldiers that came running (or Flying, in Sonik Bat's case) at them.

Then it came, a giant white Sonik Bat, flying his way towards Silver, in order to swoop him up into the air, since he is definitely the most threat towards them (according to its instincts maybe?). And Silver? He didn't even see the incoming; no one did, except one person. Mitsuji saw it coming and pushed Silver out of the way in the last second, making the White Bat grabbed and launched towards the sky, at an incredible speed.

"Mitsu!" Silver shouted at the White bat while aiming at it, Miyuki doing the same, but neither of them could fire without harming Mitsuji.

* * *

(Mitsuji's Point of View)

'Fuck! That fucking bat just tried to grab Silver and fly away. But No, me and my fucking luck… Well, now at least they still have a chance against Plegia…' I thought as the White Bat carried me further to the sky, 'At least I got to see the beautiful starry night sky before I die' as I made peace with myself, accepting the fate that I'm going to die.

As the creature flies high enough, the fucking bastard of a bat dropped me, as I fall, I could see that bat, I decided to do something, I decided that if I die, I'm taking this fuck of a creature with me... So I used all my strength to throw my spear at the bat, which somehow hurts my throwing hand, a faint green glow from the spear, which hits the bat… but it didn't just end there, I was hoping for the spear to just lodge in the bat, not pierce through and leave a giant hole in the said creature. Now both the bat and I are falling. I smiled, 'That bat won't bother them anymore', and closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable death situation to finish. But Fate seems to have a different opinion with me.

At first, there are some beeps from the CCM, and then a faint sound from afar, that sounded like a jet plane, which is growing closer by seconds. I chuckled a bit, must be reminding myself of my old world, I thought until something metallic grabbed me in midair. I could feel that I am no longer falling, but flying horizontally. When I opened my eyes and looked at what appears to be my saviour, I was quite shocked. My saviour turns out to be none other than what Lowe Sieghart and Sakura Misato Sieghart invented and sent to me via the portal, along with the CCMs, A humanoid sized LBX, An Ikaros Zero to be exact.

" _Contact with Mitsuji Sieghart Established, Recognized as Master. Controls will be transferred to Master Sieghart after landing._ " A robot voice said, surprising me even further. 'Guess dad did programme Ikaros Zero for me' I thought as we landed on the ground, only to see Silver, Miyuki, Robin, Chrom, Julian and the others rushing towards me.

'Seems like they finished their battle down there.'

* * *

(Julian's Point of View)

What in the world just happened? First, he got snatched by the White Bat and then dropped from high altitude, then he somehow managed to kill it, thus making the rest of the valentine goons to disappear, and then a robot flew throughout the sky, catching him and landing safely, saving his life. What kind of Luck does he have to survive all of that?

Before I could question that to him, Silver ran and greets him.

"Mitsu! Glad you're alright." Silver said as he actually hugged him, "I thought I lost you when the Sonik Bat Boss (Leon: I really don't have good names for the mini-bosses) carried and dropped you…"

"I knew you have potential" Miyuki also interjected " But never have I thought that you would actually beat the SBB in one hit, nonetheless, I'm glad you're safe"

Silver releases Mitsu from the hug and looks at him, his brows furrows when he saw the damage on Mitsu's hand, he grabbed it and looked at it for a few seconds and decided to ask him.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" He asked Mitsu "It looked like you tried to use magic and failed…"

"No… I threw my spear at the White Bat" Mitsu replied "But I did saw the spear faintly glows green and pierced it when I threw it. Damn it hurts like hell…"

Silver then looks at the hand one more time, and then turns toward me and said, "Can you heal this hand?" to which I replied "Sure" as I started to heal it via my song magic, which was assisted by Lissa's healing staff.

My eyes widen as I recognize what exactly happened of what Mitsu said, I looked at silver and he nodded as the shepherds regroup in their location.

"Mitsuji, Listen to me," Silver said with a smile, "You know what this injury was caused by?"

"No" Mitsuji replied as he shook his head and asked, "What is it?"

"You have an aptitude for wind magic," Silver said, which confirmed my suspicion, earning raised brows from Miyuki, Mitsuji and the shepherds, who started listening since Silver asked the question.

"When you threw the spear, you were falling from the sky, and you accepted the fact that you're going to die, which unlocked the potential energy when you throw the spear at the white bat, it pierced because of you unconsciously imbued the throw with wind magic, which is why your hand is hurt while you threw it. It was your first time using magic."

"But he's a soldier class" Robin argued "He is not supposed to use magic, isn't it? And to use it without a tome…" earning nods from Rui, Chrom and various shepherds.

"Dear Robin, you forgot a simple fact" Silver replied to Robin as the latter raised an eyebrow and asked "What? What did I forget?"… Then as if he realized something, his eyes also widen and he said: "Of course!"

"You realized it right, Robin" Silver continued "You people just forgot that me, Miyuki, and Mitsuji are from another world, our usage of magic and other stuff are different too."

"Then…"

"Yes, Mitsuji, you can cultivate it enough to use wind blasts and stuff…" Silver answered, "But still, the magic seems rather out of place…"

"What do you mean?" Mitsu asked him.

"I'm afraid he is right, this is rather a bit disturbing…" I agreed with Silver as I finished the magic song, "It is as if this type of magic is not capable to be used from you…"

"Explain," Miyuki asked for more, but suddenly stopped when Chrom shouted "Emm, come on! You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up..."

"I am not giving up, Chrom" Emmeryn corrected Chrom "I am only giving what I can."

"Emm, please!" Chrom argued back "This is madness!"

"Sis, wait!" Lissa then said, "Let me go with you!"

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa," Emmeryn said with authority in her voice "I command it."

"This isn't fair! It's not fair!" Lissa yelled, her eyes starting to tear a bit "I know our people need you, but we need you, too!"

"Dry your tears, love." Emmeryn comfort her sister "This is not good-bye."

"Your Grace," Phila said as she led her Pegasus near them, "the Pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila. Thank you." Emmeryn thanked, and then turns to look at Silver and the others to say "Chrom might be rash and inexperienced; and Lissa might be delicate, but please, look after them."

But the answer is kind of shocking. "No," Silver said, making everyone surprised about what he said.

Emmeryn looked at them in the eye and requested him the same thing, to which he replied "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word. But you have to do something for me."

"Anything that is within my reach" Emmeryn answered Silver.

"I'm not telling your idea is stupid or anything, but I've decided to give it a shot. Survive. Live. I'm not asking you to win the whole war yourself and whatever is left back in Ylisstol, but I am telling you to survive till we can come back with reinforcements from Ferox."

Emmeryn was speechless. Of all the things that she thought he would ask, this? This is not really what she was expecting, so she just gave a benevolent smile and said: "Thank you Silver, and I promise to do what you asked."

"You can leave it to us" Phila assured Silver, Chrom and the others. And then turns toward Cordelia and said "Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom."

"But, Captain!" She tried to argue back but Phila lifts her hand towards Cordelia's face.

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be." Phila said to the Pegasus Knight "Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

Knowing that she cannot argue anymore, she decided to be silent for a few seconds, and then said "...May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

"Come, Phila." Emmeryn said as she mounted Phila's Pegasus "We must go."

"No! You don't have to go!" Chrom said, "This is absurd!"

But as he walks toward his sister to stop, Silver raised his hand and blocked him.

"What are you…?" Chrom said, not understanding what Silver is doing.

"Chrom, Let her go." Silver said to the Prince "The look in her eyes said everything. She is already determined to do this."

"...This is a terrible plan." Chrom muttered, to which Emmeryn replied "The blood of the first exalt flows strongly in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa."

Then Phila left with Emmeryn towards Ylisstol.

"Emm... Emm?!" Chrom desperately tried to stop.

"Come on Chrom…" Silver said as he walks toward the general direction towards Regna Ferox.

"If you also think that what she did was a terrible plan…" I asked Silver "Why did you not stop her?"

"Like I said, I decided to give her a chance." He replied as he turned his head and looked back at us with a really serious face, "Emmeryn will try to parlay with Gangrel again, no doubt, but she will also try her best to not let Ylisstol fall. So if we want to end the war quickly, we need to go to Ferox quickly and come back with reinforcements."

Chrom frowned for a bit, then shook his head, he finally decided to do what he set out to do, what his sister and Silver told him to do… Go to Regna Ferox for backup.

* * *

 _Ten Hours Later_

 _Somewhere in Regna Ferox (On the Path to Castle Ferox)_

(Miyuki's Point of View)

We've been marching for long the whole night with only a few times of rest, so when the sun rose, Robin allowed having a breakfast break with the rest of the shepherd's request, as they were getting hungry.

I volunteered to be the lookout for any sign of Risen, the Valentine Army or Plegians, which made Virion and some other Shepherds glad very much.

But then my nose picked up a smell that made me regret my decision by remembering the fact that it is Silver's turn to cook this morning. And let me tell you something that when Silver cooks, even the Lowest Class Ingredients can taste Godlike…. And how he did that I have no idea…

(Leon: Not to brag but it was based on me… I am the better cook between me and O.H)

Cram it, Author! Anyway, before I could go and ask for a plate, I see Julian, Robin, Chrom, Rui, Mitsuji and his Mecha, I call it that for the lack of knowledge on that thing, approaches me, each with bowls of food in their hand, except for the Mecha, whom Mitsu ordered to bring my share to me.

"Do you mind if we join you here?" Rui asked me, to which I replied "Sure, I don't mind" as I took the bowl from the Mecha.

As we sat down, Chrom decided to ask Mitsu "Soo… What exactly is that walking suit of armour?"

"I think it's a golem" Robin inputted his opinion.

Julian chuckled a bit, earning looks from both Chrom and Robin.

"And this is where I believe that I should correct you both. This is called a Robot. A result of Science, rather than Magic. It probably runs on Electricity generated from the engine in the body" Julian told Chrom and Robin, who looks confused about the explanation.

"Can't you leave the encrypted words for Miriel?" Robin said "Please speak in a way that even a muscle head like Chrom can understand", which earned a comedic slap on the arm from the Prince, "Oi!"

Mitsu laughed, then he looks at both Chrom and Robin and said "Well, in layman's terms, it's a puppet running from gears turning inside it. It's called an LBX. As for the walking armour part, I don't exactly know about it either" as he took off the head of the Mecha, which surprised Chrom, Robin, Rui, Julian and himself, that there were only a few mechanical parts, the inside of both the body and the head were hollow.

(Leon: Imagine Ironman's Suit, but without Tony Stark, just the shell.)

"Well, this is something that I did not expect," Julian said as he ate his food, "Normally, there is something inside it, not hollow. This reminds me of Armors that are displayed in Nazdin Temple, back in my home."

"And it's capable of Flight, right?" I asked him, which earned a nod from Mitsu.

"Well, this opens a lot of tactics for me to use" Robin uses, which Mitsu shook his head, "What? Something wrong with what I said?"

"It's just that I'm not sure that I can use Ikaros Zero for too long" answered "I don't even know the fuel, the ingredient that makes it move, of it, plus, I don't even know if weapons here can damage it, making it malfunction and falls into other hands. This world doesn't need this kind of attention right now."

There was a brief moment of silence, until Julian decides to speak, "I have to agree with Mr Sieghart here, if we lost the only LBX we have, chances are that the other nations will try to replicate this and use it against Ylisse, or any other country", which is followed by another small moment of silence.

"I have to agree with Julian here." I agree, but a certain purple shapes in not so far distance approaching at some figures fleeing towards a village.

"Chrom, I think we got Risen approaching some fleeing humans and a village," I said as I stand up, an action which was followed by the people around me, "Should I go alert the others?"

"No need," Chrom said as he walks toward where the village is, "I need to release the frustration from my conversations with Emmeryn. Care to join me?"

"Now if we let you go alone, what kind of friends are we?" Mitsu said as he follows him, an action which is followed by us (Those who were sitting and talking while the rest of the shepherds either are eating or resting in tents and the centre of the campsite).

As we approach the Village, the three running figures turn out to be villagers, who were still quite far from the Village.

"Help! Heeelp! Open the gates! The dead walk the earth! If you've any kindness in you, open the gates!" One of the Villagers shouted "We're from Woodham, up the road! You KNOW us! Please, open the… Gods, no. ...No! They're here! Aaaiiieeeeee!"

"Hmm... The townsfolk of this village are renowned for their hospitality." Chrom questioned, "How could they turn away refugees fearing for their lives?"

"Perhaps we should discuss those matters after we save those lives first," Julian said as he prepares Hymnee "We can ask questions later."

"Agreed with Julian," I said as I started to aim and shoot at the Risen that came near the Villagers.

"I'll go ask the village why they aren't accepting refugees." Rui said as she took out her Elwind tome, "And eliminate any threats that came near the Village itself."

"Thank you, sis!" Robin said as Rui waves and runs toward the village.

"Sis?" Mitsu asked Robin, who shrugged and replied "We look alike, think alike and act alike… maybe a little different, but that is enough to call her my sister."

"I see…" Mitsu said as he sweatdropped.

"Focus on the Risen!" Chrom shouted as he slashes a Risen, "Don't let them get near the Villagers!"

"Oh, thank goodness you've come!" One of the Villagers shouted, "Are you here to help us?"

"We'll hold them off!" Julian said, "Run!"

"U-understood!" He said as they (The Villagers) started to run again "If we make it out alive, I'll repay you! I swear!"

"Don't mind!" I said "Don't care!" as I stabbed and removed an arrow on a risen's head and shot it at another, which was going for Robin, who thanked me and resume slashing and blasting risen with his thunder magic.

And thank god, that Julian can sing while he fights with a steel sword in one hand, Hymnee in the other, which kept us reinvigorated against the horde of Risen.

But Chrom? He seems really pissed, as he is gutting risen both left and right until a large risen approaches him with an axe raised, to which he blocked with his Falchion.

(Leon: Originally it's a soldier class, but I replaced it with a brute giant Risen. Why? Because I can, that's why!)

"I swear to god that one day I will find out what that sword is really made up of!" Mitsu said as he and his LBX stabs the oncoming risen, preventing them from surrounding Chrom and the Large Risen.

I ran out of arrows after a few more shots so I joined Robin in his melee fight, with my bow blades of course, which surprised him.

"Ran out of arrows?" he asked, to which I nodded "Glad that you could also fight close range with your bow" he continued as he blocked an incoming sword slash.

I then proceed to slice the swordsman risen's head who slashed at Robin, after the Ikaros Zero covered me from arrows with its shield, only to see the risen disappeared because of a combination between Mitsuji and Chrom defeated the Large Risen.

"Phew! That took out a lot of frustrations from me" Chrom said as the villagers approach us.

"I've not the words to thank you, nor the treasure to pay you, but...here. Take this." The Villager said as he handed Chrom a robe, a ladle and a log "I didn't think people like you still existed. I'll...I'll never forget this" and then walks away into the village.

Rui also returns to us with a bow in her hands and an annoyed look.

"Do you suppose the village will continue to bar its gates to refugees?" Robin asked Rui, to which she replied: "As long as they view the Risen as someone else's problem, then yes."

"They claim to love peace... Yet the uneasy peace found behind a barricade is nothing I'd want." Rui continued "Peace begins when the fighting is over and the barricades come down. I pray they can see the truth of that before it's too late..."

"Yeah, we all do." Chrom agreed with her as we walked back to camp.

* * *

 _Castle Ferox_

 _In a meeting room_

(Normal Point of View)

"B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her!" Lissa said worriedly "And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"

But no reply came, as Chrom stayed silent.

"Chrom? Say something!" Lissa shouted at her brother "Say, "Yes, of course, we will!" or anything like that!"

"...I'm sorry, Lissa. What?" Chrom asked, seems to not hear of what his sister said.

"Ugh, fine! Never mind!" Lissa said, clearly disappointed a bit "Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!"

"..." Chrom stayed in silenced until Sumia came near him and punched him in the face while shouting "Snap out of it, Captain!", which surprised Silver, Mitsu, Robin, Rui, Lissa and Flavia, who just came in.

"OW! ... Sumia!" Chrom shouted, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong?" Sumia stuttered, clearly shaken from Chrom's shout (Leon: Not Fus Ro Dah, mind you!) "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums."

"Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm." Lissa said as she giggled, her mood lightened a bit, to which Silver continued while snickering, "You just punched Chrom in the face!"

"Um... It's the thought that counts?" Sumia replied innocently.

"Gods, that seriously hurt..." Chrom said as Robin helped him up while rubbing his own cheek.

"Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about." Flavia said as she slapped Chrom in the back "In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savouring a skirmish or two myself."

"...Wait." Chrom said, quite confused "You're coming along?"

"Of course! A khan must have her fun." Flavia replied while laughing "I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

"Your who?" Robin asked.

"Basilio." Flavia answered, "The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows."

Then suddenly Basilio showed up, panic in his face, making Silver a bit tense.

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Basilio shouted as he saw Chrom.

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asked, hoping that whatever Basilio said will be a good news.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid..." Basilio said, as soon as he said that, both Silver and Robin's face darkens, "Ylisstol...has fallen."

"What?!" Chrom shouted.

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines." Basilio informed the prince, "Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

*Bam!* *Crash!*

The noise drew attention from Basilio and Chrom to Silver, whom just broke the large table in the middle of the room, his face looks like he is beyond pissed, like he is about to massacre everyone in the vicinity. His Golden / Purple eyes glow eerily, was gritting his teeth and by the gods, everyone that was in that room will remember and testify that they could literally see silver aura faintly forming around him. Then he stood up, grabbed his sword, which he placed against the wall, and head for the door, only to be stopped by Basilio, Robin and Mitsu, Basilio saying "Where do you think you're going?"

Silver then glared at Basilio, in later which he shamefully admit that the glare nearly made him crap in his pants, and said: "Move!"

"You haven't answered the question," Robin said, making his intention clear that unless he gets an answer from Silver, he will not let him leave this room.

"What does it look like?" Silver angrily said to Robin, "I'm going to Plegia, I'm going to rescue Emmeryn and gut Gangrel like a fish and make him suffer for all the madness he has caused!"

As soon as he said that, he made his way out of the room with Mitsu following him, trying and failing to stop him from going.

When he reached outside, he was greeted by Rui, whose eyes were closed and waiting for someone to come out. He narrowed his eyes at her, which made her open her eyes and look at him.

"You knew this is going to happen," Silver said, still with anger in his voice.

"Yes"

"You knew things were going to turn out like this at the moment when Emmeryn left with Phila."

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you stop it?"

"Because it's not that simple…" she said as she looked Silver in the eye and continued "In my time, the same thing happened, we marched immediately and rushed to save her, only to see her sacrifice herself for us. Do you have ANY IDEA THAT WHEN YOUR LOVED ONES DIE IN FRONT OF YOU WHEN YOU AREN'T ABLE TO DO ANYTHING BUT WATCH IN HORROR?!"

Silver's anger lessened, but not vanished, he then looked at her and asked: "And I suppose you have something planned for this?"

"Fortunately, yes."

"Good."

Then Chrom marched out of the room, along with the others, Lissa was fainted and was being carried by Robin. Chrom signalled Silver, Mitsu and Rui to follow him to the barracks.

When they reached the barracks, the Shepherds tensed when they saw Chrom's face, both pissed and horrified, waiting for whatever news he may tell them.

And he said only one line that made everyone scrambled to get ready.

" **Prepare to march to Plegia, We're going to rescue Emm.** "

* * *

 **Cast**

Skyloft Horizon

Silver Alucard

Zeronos

Mitsuji Sieghart

Miyuki Atsuko

Julius Ceaser

Shepherds

Chrom

Robin

Lissa

Frederick

Sully

Virion

Vaike

Stahl

Miriel

Kellem

Donnel

Rui

Maribelle

Gaius

Panne

Phila (Kinda joined?)

Chapter Eight

Incursion & A Strangled Peace

FIN

* * *

Leon: Well that took very long…

O.H: Can't help it, you were so busy for the last month.

Silver: About what?

Leon: About private things that I don't want to discuss it online…

O.H: Anyway, Apologies to my readers, who had to wait for a new chapter for soo long.

Zen: We hope we could satisfy your entertainment for this chapter.

Mitsuji: What he means is that we sincerely hope that you enjoy reading this chapter.

Miyuki: We promise that the next chapter won't take this long to wait.

Leon: And with that off of the system, I would like to ask for you people's help for a few things. As you know, or not, that I'm writing another story with Silver and Mitsuji in lead, in the DXDverse, so if I can ask, would you like to see an OC Main instead of Issei, let me know. And if you do, the position of the Main Character for the DXDverse is up for the grabs. Just submit your character for Issei's replacement if you want before June 10. The form is in my Profile.

Silver: It's gonna be good.

Mitsuji: We're gonna kick supernatural butt… especially fanatics.

Stahl: Next time "Grimleal".

Leon: You said it alright! So Leave a Review of what you think and we'll see you later in either the DXD story or the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: (Grimleal)

Chronicles

Of

Z

World

Crosser

Arc 01

World of FE: Awakening

Chapter 9

Grimleal

=======X=======

Note:

"Silver! We need to move!" – Speaking

'Like I care anyway!' - Thinking

" _ **Silver! We need to move!"**_ –Mythical beings speaking

' _ **Like I care anyway'**_ – Mythical beings Thinking

Mitsu: So this is that chapter that you talked to me about?

Leon: Yeah, this… is the introduction chapter for Grima Worshippers.

Mitsu: But before we begin, I have a question?

Leon: Yes?

Mitsu: Where is 'Infinity' now?

Silver: If you read the script, you would know, dumbass.

Miyuki: This is getting bothersome…

O.H: Woman, you will never know what's in their heads, so just stop bothering them like I do. Now, why are we stalling? Start the episode already!

Leon: Yosh! Zen, if you please.

Zen: ZilverX (Leon) do not own Fire Emblem Awakening; which was made by Nintendo and is an awesome game, neither Mitsuji from his creator KazeNoKishiX nor Julian Caesar from Sugouxxx; but he does own his OCs, The Valentines and His Ideas.

Julian: Now enjoy the rest!

* * *

 _In Some Ancient Ruins_

 _Skyloft_

(Normal Point of View)

A giant figure of armour is seen walking around the ruins, looking for something.

"Hmm…" The Armored guy said, "Master J*%# is right, they've been here"

As he looks around for more clues, the sun slowly rose up, lighting up the area of ruins and giving us the full view of the 'knight' himself. He was quite huge, with his pristine dark looking armor, he turns around, looking at the readers with his hooded and full masked face (Leon: By that, I mean he wears a plain white no shaped mask) and asked "Do you happen to know where is the Silver Villain and his friends?"

After seconds of a brief moment of silence, he nodded at the readers, "I see. Very well, I'll continue my search for them." He turns around and continues on his path, only to trip on a rock and fall back all the way to the bottom of the ruins.

* * *

 _Border Sands (Between Plegia & Ferox)_

(Julian's Point of View)

After we have been informed of Emmeryn's execute in the upcoming full moon day, we decided to hurry, as it is only a few days, 3 days to be specific left for it. The mood around the Shepherds is quite heavy; Lissa isn't as cheerful like she use to, even with Maribelle trying to cheer her best friend up, Chrom is frowning every now and then, making Frederick worry and rant about his lord, Robin and Rui nearly never left the tent or carriage for strategic planning, even for food when resting, which Stahl and Donnel had to deliver it to them almost every time. The other Shepherds, excluding the Otherworlders (Leon: This is what Julian describes Silver and Friends as), are either sharpening their weapons, practising or resting. Miyuki was always keeping a sharp eye for any Plegian soldiers, Risen or V-Soldiers, so they cannot ambush us, Mitsu was figuring out the controls of his CCM for the LBX, and Silver? He hasn't said a word during the whole period of travelling, maintaining his silence even when Miriel and Ricken wanted to ask him something.

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted..." Chrom said, drawing the attention of the Shepherds, "But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it."

"Maybe all their troops are in the Plegia's capital" I replied to the Prince "Maybe most of them are too confident after their attack on Ylisstol."

"That is a possibility." Mitsu added his opinion, "Or maybe that they didn't expect any forces to attack from the Ferox side."

"I suggest we continue after our little break, so that we may reach Lady Emmeryn before anything happens to her." Frederick said to the group, and they took it as a signal to move again, only to be interrupted by Miyuki's shout, "Two Figures approaching! It looks like a man is chasing a little girl."

As they approach closer to them, they could hear what the duo was saying (Leon: Read shouting) "AUGH! GET AWAY!" The little girl shouted, "Everyone just leave me ALONE!"

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!" The man replied to the little girl, whom just replied: "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME!"

"Oi, you break Gregor's heart!" The man, Gregor, told the girl "Why you treat like villain?"

"Oi! Let the little girl go!" Mitsuji shouted, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Being a lolicon despite your own age!"

"Who is Lolicon?" Gregor asked, then realized "...You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!"

"Yeah right," Sully said, "You look like a Creepy old man to me!"

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to the groin." Gregor said tiredly "And all for doing good deed! ...Listen, friend! Gregor only want to…"

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, a group of 'dark-god-worshippers' looking people came from the south, with the leader shouting "Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath! Your sacrifice will please Grima itself!"

"Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now?" Gregor said, in panic, "They make with the catching of us!"

"Why are you all after the girl?" Chrom asked, clearly surprised.

"All? What is this "all"? Gregor is not one of "all"!" Gregor argued back "Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

Mitsuji, Miyuki and I sweatdropped at this, all with this same thought, 'Seriously?'

"Well..."

"Yeah... Not sure "innocent baby" is how I'd describe it..." Miyuki said.

"Gah! Never be minding!" Gregor finally said, giving up on convincing on that point, "Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!"

"…This is making my head hurt." Chrom said while massaging his temples, "We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl."

"Y-you're going to help me?" the little girl asked the Shepherds, to which they all (excluding Robin, Rui, Lon qu and Silver) nodded.

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe." Chrom said, "Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off! And someone go get Robin and the others."

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

When the battle starts, you could see The Shepherds killing every follower of Grima to get to Gregor and the little girl, especially Mitsuji, who is rushing through them with much more fierceness than fighting normal Plegian soldiers. He dodged several arrows, blocking some of them and hits the archer grimleal with a shield bash, followed by a slash from his spear. Afterwards, he made his way towards where more of them are crowded, leaving only stragglers in his rampage.

"Woah! Never seen him fighting this hard before!" Stahl said, watching Mitsuji fight while guarding Lissa against any incoming attacks.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you, I didn't even know he is this skilled" Sully agreed.

"How can you humans fight in this horrible environment, let alone live here?" Panne asked as she pounces on one grimleal, "This place is blazing hot!"

"Oh, I know…" Miyuki answered as she fires 3 arrows to a mage, who was preparing to shoot a fireball towards Cordelia and Sumia, who were fighting together.

Chrom, Robin, Silver and Julian whom almost reach the little girl and Gregor, were alarmed when one of the priests tried to attack the little girl, "Watch out!" Robin yelled.

But to their surprise, the girl shouted "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and friggin transforms into a dragon and torched the attacking priest to ashes.

"What in blazes?!" Robin said, clearly surprised by what the little girl did "The girl is a dragon!"

"A Shifter?" Julian turns to Silver and asked.

" _ **No… That girl might be a real dragon…**_ " Zeronos answered, surprising Julian with his presence in Silver, who was baffled by what Zeronos said.

"By the gods, she's a manakete..." Chrom corrected, as he too was taken by surprise "I never thought I'd see one."

"Hmm... Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers..." Robin said as he sweat drops and watches the Dragon Girl blasting more grimleal with her flaming breath.

Mitsu stopped his temporal rampage on the fanatics to look at what the girl did and whistled, but turns back to focus back at the oncoming fanatics from reaching Lissa, who was healing Donnel and Maribelle, who was using her mend staff on Vaike.

As they push forward through the grimleal, their leader, Chalard, points his finger at Mitsuji, "Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, God of Annihilation?" only to lose his right hand by an Icy arrow from Miyuki, who just said, "Don't know, don't care and don't want to."

But the job of killing Chalard was finished by none other than Gregor, who took the surprise moment of losing a limp to slash on his torso, and even if he survives that, the Dragon Girl decided to incinerate the remaining.

"This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" The girl said as she sobbed, trying her hardest to not fully cry.

"Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears." Gregor comforted the girl, "The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?"

"You... You're right. Th-thank you." The girl thanked Gregor, "And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are...outside my age group."

"Your age group? Ha!" Gregor laughed "Gregor much closer to your age than others here!"

' _ **Except me though**_ ' Zeronos thought.

"Say, um...Gregor, was it?" Chrom asked Gregor, who nodded back at the prince, "Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on."

"Mmm... Gregor is mercenary, yes?" He replied "Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. ...Many angry former employers."

"You're a sellsword?" Mitsu asked, earning nods from Robin, Frederick and surprisingly Miyuki, and smirks from Rui and Silver for asking the correct questions.

"Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high." Gregor told Mitsu and Chrom, "You have Gregor's word."

"Sure, why not?" Chrom said, "You're hired."

"Wait… that easy?" Julian asked, surprised by Chrom's very straight forwarded and naivety, earning a pat from Silver to his shoulder and shaking heads from the rest of the Shepherds, making Chrom say "Oi!"

"But! But what about me?!" The girl asked, "I WON'T go back on the auction block!"

"Wait. You've been sold?" Lissa asked, shocked "Like a...like a slave?!"

"To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine." The girl answered to the princess, "They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks..."

"What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?!" Julian said, earning angry yet full with approval grunts and such from the Shepherds, "Even if she CAN turn into a dragon..."

"She may be little, but not nearly so young as you might think." Frederick told Julian "Manaketes live a very long time."

'So they're called Manaketes' Silver made a mental note.

"Really?" Mitsuji asked "How old are you?" earning an elbow from Miyuki, something in the lines of not asking girls their age.

"Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something?" the Girl answered, "But look! No wrinkles!"

"You never told us your name though," Silver asked, to which the girl answered, "It's Nowi."

"The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men." Frederick explained to the rest "Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal."

"Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal?" Robin asked while Silver caught a quick scowl from Rui.

"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima." Came the answer from a person they thought would be the last to hear it from, Aversa, "The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for its return."

"So you've fully recovered…" Silver said as he looks at her... "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be" She answered, "It was quite unexpected, to be told, it was quite naïve of me to plainly trust fath…" She holds herself, thinking for a while and corrected, "Validar, for what he said."

"I...see." Silver answered… "Now what will you do?"

"I don't know." Aversa answered, "I have no place to return to, both Ylisse and Regna Ferox would try to capture and behead me after all the things that I did, and even if they don't, where else can I work… I'll end up in a brothel" which made Chrom, and some of the Shepherds cringe while Maribelle scowled.

"…"

There was pause for a while until Maribelle decided to say this, "While I personally think that you get what you deserve, even though you destroyed my town, and kidnapped me to use against Ylisse, I think that you don't deserve this."

"Then what am I suppose to do, tell me…"

"Join the Shepherds…" Silver blurted out, causing the Shepherds to raise an eyebrow at him and surprising Aversa…

Feeling the stares that he is receiving, he decided to elaborate what he said, "Think about it, before I capture her, she was swinging spells ("Arcfire" Ricken added) at me like throwing pebbles, which shows her ability as a mage, and she IS the strategist for the mad king, even if it's for a while, so she also qualified as a tactician, no offence to both you and Rui, but right now, we need all the help we can get to rescue Emmeryn."

"But how can you say that she won't betray us for Plegia?" Frederick asked, "This could be a ploy to stab us in the back."

"What ties I have to Plegia have already died, along with Validar" Aversa answered to Frederick.

"But that doesn't tell..."

Before Frederick could continue his point, Silver cuts him off "Frederick, use your bloody brain for once, why would a person go back to somewhere where she was betrayed, belied her whole life, used as a pawn and a tool, only to nearly getting killed by her so-called father. I for one would gladly accept her in the Shepherds… besides; she could have new information of Plegia, the Mad King and his army."

Silence falls once more, for a few seconds, until Robin decides that he agrees with Silver, "I have to agree with him, it would be foolish to ignore what we have to make the rescue go easier…" which nods from others, even Frederick if it seems reluctant.

"Then it's settled, welcome to the Shepherds, Nowi, Gregor and Aversa," Chrom said; which made Nowi very happy, Gregor smiled and Aversa just gives a small smile and nods.

"Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital." Flavia asked, "We'll need all our strength, soon enough..."

"But we do have to be careful of any incoming risen" Julian reminded "After all, their appearance, according to those villagers near here, is higher than compared to Ylisse."

"Yes…" Chrom said as he looked in the distance, with majestic flapping cape and all, "Wait for us, Emm… We're coming for you."

* * *

 _Rosanne Port town, Valm_

(Normal Point of View)

After the Massacre she gave to the bandits and the other weaklings along with some merchants for Food and Coins, Infinity decided to take a boat from Valm to the Main Continent, which consists of Ylisse, Plegia, Regna Ferox and some small neutral kingdoms. She walks through the town, with her purple cloak back on, concealing her appearance and her weapons, when suddenly; someone in a Red Cloak bumps into her on the shoulder.

"Sorry," The man in the red cloak said, as he went on his way, leaving Infinity to wonder whether she should kill him or not, but he was out of sight when she reached a conclusion to not, which is fine for her either way. She then proceeds to her way towards the harbour, where she saw few to none ships, only those in bad condition or have soldiers in it is still there. The people there were whispering to each other, which Infinity can hear; "I still can't believe that the Duke just fled when the Conqueror starts invading… that coward should just go shrivel up and die in a hole!" "I know right? At least the Conqueror didn't decide to burn down the town or kill us…. He isn't even demanding anything yet…" "I bet that right now, the fled duke is flirting with some woman while abandoning us…"

There are many rumours of the Conqueror that she had heard since she came here, such as how he took over the kingdom via slaying everyone… how good he would be if he is another pawn of the Valentines… nah… the harbingers won't even consider about it… or will they? Infinity shook her head abit, decided to ignore the locals once again, and went to the best 'boat that is still intact' in order to go after Skyloft Horizon... and Sieghart…

* * *

 _The night before the Execution_

 _Near Castle Plegia, Plegian Prison Camp_

 _3 Days, 2 Nights Later_

(Silver's Point of View)

"This is where they're keeping the captured Pegasus knights…" Mitsu said, as he crouch alongside me in the shadows, "Thank god that you somehow managed to convince that woman to help her… or else we might rush this base and end up ignoring the survival of the prisoners."

"I know… but honestly, it was just pure dumb luck that I asked her…" I replied to him, "But thanks to her, we now know this and plan this out."

"But seriously, even if we say that I am really glad to know that Phila and the others are alive," Rui told me, "Even if we get the information from a former Plegian strategist…"

"You people do know that I'm right here, right?" Aversa commented on the fact that we're talking about her in her presence, "Honestly, if you want to gossip about someone, do it where that person isn't there."

"We know, we just don't care, besides, we're not talking shit about you…" I replied to her "In fact, you could even say that we are thanking you and really glad that you're now on our side."

Aversa blushed a little, then she shook her head a bit, and finally decided to ask us "I have a question, why in the name of Grima, are we trying to rescue the Ylissean Pegasus troops with only 6 of us here?"

It's true, for this rescue, only Me, Rui, Mitsuji, Aversa, Julian and Cordelia is here, leaving Chrom, Robin, Miyuki and the rest of the Shepherds to stay and lead the Ylissean-Feroxi army against Gangrel, with the reason of 'The leaders must not disappear from the main army, as it can arouse suspicion, and leads to failure of the rescue itself'. Basically, we left Chrom, Flavia and Basilio to lead the army and the Shepherds against Gangrel and his goons, as a distraction to what we are currently doing.

"I don't wish to interrupt your conversation," Cordelia said, making us look towards her, "But what kind of plan do we have for this rescue?"

"Right… Plans… Rui?" I said, directing the attention towards Rui, who's already making one.

"So the prisoners are in the middle tent, the Pegasi are right over there, in the corner, conveniently placed near the archer guards. We split into three groups, Group one to go rescue the Pegasi and eliminate the Archer guards, Group two will sneak in, kill the guards around the middle tent and rescue Phila and the others. And finally, Group three, they got the most dangerous role, They have to make a distraction after Group one succeeds, drawing most of the soldier's attention towards them in order to make Group two's job easier. But the problem is… who goes with which?"

"I'll do the distraction," I told Rui "You want their attention somewhere else, you got it."

"I'll go with you," Aversa said, earning a raised eyebrow from me, "It wouldn't hurt to have someone watch your back, to keep you from doing idiotic things that you are planning to do right now."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your face tells everything…" Aversa retorts, "And I believe that Miss Pegasus Rider should go with Mr Healer to the Middle tent. It's better to have a friendly face and a healer to heal injuries of the prisoners."

"Leaving me and Rui to go get the Pegasus… got it." Mitsu said, as he turns to look at Rui, to which she nods.

"Then let's do this quickly."

* * *

 _(Rui & Mitsuji)_

(Mitsuji's Point of View)

We approached the camp from the side of the stable, where their horses and the Pegasi are, covering the guard's vision towards us.

"So how do you suggest we do this?" I asked Rui.

"Can you sneak across to that makeshift guard tower? I can take care of the archers nearby the stables."

"So you're saying that I have to somehow sneak over there, climb the tower and either kill or knock out the soldiers?"

"Yes… Can you do that?"

"Sure… Just one second…" I said as I looked at my CCM, for any option of stealth, and to my surprise, I found an odd option. It was in the Change Mode selection and called Suit Mode. I gulped and hope whatever it is, it would work silently and pressed it.

"…"

The brief moment of silence occurred, Rui looked at me if I did something and it didn't work. I also thought that that option is a failure until the Ikaros Zero flew by silently towards me and suited me up inside it (Leon: Just like how Tony Stark would suit up his Iron Man Mark XLII, without the piece by piece remark) making Rui surprised.

"What the…" Rui said as she knocked the helmet of Ikaros Zero, "Are you in there?"

"Yeah…" I said, as I look around, the system calibrations and stuff works like one of the fictional heroes in my world (Lasly: Hint is Marvel), the interface is the same… the only thing lacking is a snarky A.I and I would definitely be Tony Stark… apart from the fact that I wield swords and lances while he uses rockets, lasers and stuff…

"Hmm… Let's see… Cloaking Mode?" I said as I am not too sure, and soon enough, my suit becomes cloaked, while the system announcing "Mirage mode enabled".

"Sweet!" I said as I begun to proceed towards the archer guards and leaving Rui jaw-dropped.

* * *

 _(Silver, Aversa, Cordelia & Julian)_

(Julian's Point of View)

"There's the signal from Mitsu…" Silver said as he looked at the makeshift tower, where Mitsu-Z (Mitsuji in Ikaros Zero) is keeping the lookout, while Rui is in the stables, waiting with the pegasi and the escape horses (Plegia's Horses).

"You and Cordelia should wait here while Aversa and I cause some ruckus over there," Silver told me as he and Aversa look in the other direction.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Cordelia asked Silver, "If not, I could be the distraction…"

"No, you stay with Julian… The prisoners can use a friendly face, so don't worry your pretty little face and go get Phila and the others" he replied.

"By Phila, you mean that woman captain is also captured here?" I asked him, which he shook his head.

"I'm not sure too, Julian, she could already be dead, or escaped and is hiding in somewhere, but I'm not taking any chances…" he replied me "Having the Elite Pegasus troops of Ylisse would make the rescue easier. So a part of me hopes that she is still in there, alive and kicking."

"Leave your chatting for a later time," Aversa said as she signals Silver to follow her, "We have a distraction to make."

"Alright Alright! Jeez, why nearly every woman I met tries and succeeds to boss me around…" Silver said as he went after Aversa.

"…"

After a couple of seconds of Silence, both she and I can't bear it anymore, so we decided to talk to each other.

 **Cue Julian & Cordelia's Support C**

"So… How did you know Captain Phila?" Cordelia asked.

"She was one of the people that I met when I apparently woke up…" I answered.

"You woke up?"

"Yes, my ship crashed in somewhere in between Plegia-Ylisse, where Silver and the others found me, so they took my unconscious body and took care of it…"

"Your ship… Crashed?" She asked, with a surprised-puzzled tone, but there is no water near Ylisstol, or where Plegia; which is a desert. But then again, the Shepherds told me that you're not from around here…"

"Yes, I am afraid so… What about you, Miss Cordelia, how do you know Miss Phila, you did call her captain after all."

"Well… when I was a recruit, along with Sumia, we were trained under the command of Captain Phila to be excellent Pegasus Knights. Then after a few months, she got promoted towards the leader of the Elite forces while I was transferred to border patrol, and Sumia did get transferred to the Shepherds…"

"Oh, she is your mentor?"

"More than that, she is my role model, I wanted to be like her."

"That is good, having a good role model is good for an inspirement, the will to strive and reach that level."

"I see…"

 **Julian & Cordelia Support C Achieved**

"So there are two tents in the middle… which one do you want?" I asked her.

"I'll take the left one, you should go for the right one, Sir Julian, Best of luck to you."

"Please, Julian will be fine… You too, Miss Cordelia."

"The same goes for you too, please call me Cordelia."

Before they could say something, in the distant, they could hear a loud voice of Silver going "HOLY SHIT!", followed by an explosion.

"I believe that is our cue…" I said as I sweatdropped at the occurred event, as we went to our separate way.

I reached the second temp, which I hope they kept the prisoners, only to hear this from the outside… "No matter what happens outside… I'm going to have fun breaking you, Ylissean Bitch!"

I fear for whomever inside, so I drew my sword and rush inside, only to find a tied up Phila almost got raped by what it seems to be a Plegian Commander, and I have to say, that sight itself disgusted me to my very core, so I ran and stabbed that man with my steel blades, while shouting "Do NOT TOUCH HER!"

* * *

 _Moments Prior to Julian's Entrance_

(Normal Point of View)

It's been a few days since she got captured… Phila was disappointed in herself. She had let Gangrel and his army takes over Ylisstol. She had let the Mad King capture her grace, Exalt Emmeryn, along with herself and her fellow Pegasus Knights. And every night, those bastards took one of her sisters in arms, to have 'fun' in their own ways and either place them back here or kill them. She scowls… How could she not blame herself for this… She FAILED to protect her grace… She failed her promise to the Prince and Princess… the promise that she made with that Silver-haired man, to hold on till they came back with reinforcements from Regna Ferox… She should've just listened to them and let Emmeryn follow the Shepherds, and now, one of the Plegians dragged her to this tent, where she is still bounded, even as she feared for her worst, she spat at the man and said, "I will never tell you the location of either The Fire Emblem, Nor where Prince Chrom is!"

"Then you're a fool! King Gangrel has conquered Ylisse; he will find that bastard of a prince in no time. That Fire Emblem that he wants, he will take it from that dead prince…"

Phila grimaced, he was part right… the Mad King will do anything he can to find and kill Prince Chrom, take the Fire Emblem from him as a prize.

But a sudden familiar loud voice, "HOLY SHIT!" and an explosion shook both the Pegasus Knight and the Plegian commander quite a bit.

"Bah! Those Grimleal idiots are messing around with their magic again! Never mind, No matter what happens outside… I'm going to have fun breaking you, Ylissean Bitch!"

 **Cue Julian & Phila Support B**

Phila closed her eyes, expecting the worst that could injure both her pride and her innocence, but fate seems to smile upon her, as her savior came in the form of a Rexiprotomus Octrious, known as Julian Ceaser as he entered the tent with his swords drawn and stabbed the Plegian commander who didn't notice him due to being busy unbuckling his pants, while yelling "Do NOT TOUCH HER!"

He then removed his stabbed swords from the slain man and looked at Phila, who was looking at him in surprise, and relief that what she feared would not come…

"Are you alright?" he asked as he cuts the ropes that bind her, "I am glad that I got here early…" only to surprise at the fact that Phila suddenly hugged the Eden, to which he retaliates by patting her back while saying "There, there…"

After a few minutes, a blushing Phila and a Julian with his swollen red right cheek came out of the tent to meet Cordelia and the rest of the Pegasus Elite members, which was only 15, meaning most of them didn't survive the Plegians.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked her Eden friend, who was rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Nothing you need to know, Cordelia…" Phila said in hurry, "How are the others?"

"Two needs healing, but their injuries are not too bad" Cordelia reported, "Mitsuji and Rui should be waiting for you near the stable with the pegasi."

"Then lead the way, Cordelia," Phila said, and they started to move…

While they're moving, they could hear a faint singing and background music for a while, and then some of their bruises and cuts start healing. Phila turned to look at Julian, who opened Hymnee and start singing a healing song, murmured a low "Thank you", which Julian heard, due to his higher range of hearing thanks to his Eden genes.

 **Julian & Phila Support B Achieved**

As they ran back towards the stable, Rui was there, waiting with Mitsu-Z, with the pegasi ready to leave this camp.

"Everybody, get on the Pegasi and follow Mitsuji!" Rui said as she mounted behind Cordelia's Pegasus, "He's the one in the weird looking armour…"

"How do we follow him?" one of the Pegasus knights asked her, which she didn't need to answer as Mitsu-Z start to float a bit.

"Follow me," He said as he flies upwards and towards where Chrom and the others are camping, and one by one, the Knights followed him… until only Cordelia, Julian, Rui and Phila is left, along with an unmounted black Pegasus. Whose Pegasus is that? Phila has no idea…

"Wait… Where are Silver and Aversa?" Rui asked; only to gain confused looks from the duo.

"What do you mean, where is he?" Julian asked, as he also mounted on Phila's Pegasus behind her, "He is supposed to be here, is he not?"

As soon as he said that, they could hear Silver shouting "FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHITTTTTTTT!"

When they turn to look at the source of the Voice, they saw a horde of angry beast type Risen, chasing what appears to be Silver running side by side with Aversa, who seems to be holding a staff in her hands.

"What in the name of Naga is going on?" Rui asked, as Cordelia and Phila softly kicked their Pegasi, signalling them to start flying. The Black Pegasi, as soon as it saw Aversa, starts galloping towards her side, and matched her pace, letting both Silver and Aversa mount on it and Fly away from the stampede of Risen behind them.

"What just happened back there?" Phila asked as they now regrouped and is flying in the direction of the camp, "And whose Pegasus is that?"

"The Second question… It's mine. I call him Huey. I am a dark flier after all…" Aversa said, "The first question… you don't want to know…"

"She fired a Class A bloody explosion from that staff at me as a distraction" Silver argued, "Thank Celinia I was quick to bat it off, or else, I'm pretty sure half of me will be burned…"

"Hey! It's not my fault that when I try to use that staff you gave me, I chant some spell I didn't even know!" Aversa countered, "It was like… Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark, I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson…"

As she chants the chant, the staff starts to glow, Silver, fearing for the lives of everyone here, took that staff away from her and throws it down, where it disappears in a slight glow…

"Goddamn it woman, are you trying to kill us all?" He shouted at her, "Thank god, or else we'll all be ash by now…"

After a brief moment of silence, Phila decided to ask… "Why is Plegia's strategist that you captured is working together with you?"

"A lot has happened since you've captured," Rui said, "Long story short; she is now recruited by the Shepherds, by the same man who captured her…"

"…. I have no words for that" Phila said, and after that, they flew back to the camp…

* * *

 _(Ylissean-Feroxi Campsite)_

(Silver's Point of View)

Everyone is sleeping, well, nearly everyone; I was awake, looking at the starry sky while lying down on the sand, thinking about tomorrow, how will it turn out… and work on some contingency plan if Valentine Army shows up somewhere in the rescue…I closed my eyes, now that I think about it, what in the hell is the Valentine Army doing here? What do they want with this world?

But before I could answer that question for myself, I heard footsteps walking towards me.

 **Cue Silver & Chrom Support A**

(A/N: Honestly, I should be giving the support rank C for this, but one of my friends pointed out that Silver has no real reason to desperately rescue Emmeryn, so I did a rush job on this one… Sorry if it isn't quite satisfactory… I swear I'll do some omakes for it…)

"Having trouble sleeping? Prince Chrom?" I asked.

As he sits next to me, he replies "Yes, I was… but how did you know that it was me? Your eyes were closed…"

"Your footsteps, Chrom, You were one of the unique ones in the shepherds, not too heavy for armour, yet not too light for infantry…" I answered the prince, "Besides, your cape's fluttering noise helps too…"

"Oh, I see," he said, we looked at the stars for a minute or so, then he asks, "What do you both think? Do we have a chance of successfully rescuing Emm tomorrow?"

I sit up and look at him, "Chrom…"

"I know… Robin, Rui and Aversa are cooking up plans for the rescue, with their plans; I know that we will succeed…" Chrom replied, cutting me off, "But I'm afraid, Sil, What if we fail? What if we're late? What if we miscalculated something? What if…"

"And that's where I stop you, Chrom," I said as I raised my palm pointing at his face, "I know you're worried, heck even I'm worried. I'm sure our strategists are working their butts off to make this rescue easy as possible…"

"I know…. It's just that… Emm is a symbol of peace, to Ylisse, to the people, and to us too… We can't… I can't afford to lose her…"

"Chrom, Listen, You're nervous, it's normal, Tomorrow is the big day… this is just the calm before the storm…" I said as I look at him in the eye… "Tell you what; I'll give you a promise…"

"A Promise?" Chrom asked, clearly surprised.

"A Promise; that I, Silver Alucard of Skyloft Horizon promises to Prince Chrom of Ylisse, Captain of the Shepherds, that I will do my utmost, the best I can, to rescue Emmeryn tomorrow from the hands of the Mad King."

"Silver…"

"So stop worrying, you're the leader of this rescue, Chrom, if you show uncertainty, the morale of those who follow you will falter, besides, you're not alone, You have Me, Robin, Frederick, Mitsuji, Miyuki, Rui, Julian, Lissa, and even Phila with you, we were with you through thick and thin, we'll be with you all the way… You're not alone, you'll never be…"

"…" Silence accompanied us for a few seconds until Chrom chuckles.

"Heh, you're right, I'm not alone," he said, "I got you, Robin, Lissa, Frederick and the Shepherds with me… Thanks, I needed that."

"You're welcome, Princy!" I joked, then I got an idea, I reached for my pouch, taking out an Ocarina and started to play 'Teru's Song' (From Tales of EarthSea) which soothing melody washes away all the gloomy tension from the camp.

 **Silver & Chrom Support A Achieved**

* * *

 _Somewhere on the other side of the Plegia Desert_

(Normal Point of View)

A mysterious portal appeared in the sky, and from it, fells a Knight with Heavy Armor on his face onto the sand.

"Owww…" A familiar voice that we heard somewhere before groaned, "Next time… Never, try to break the Fourth Wall while standing on high ruins…"

It turns out that the Knight was the same one that we saw at the start of the chapter, with his black armour and white mask and all…

"Hey! No need to get snarky, narrator, I just didn't watch where I stepped!" the Knight yelled to no one in particular.

As he stands up, he heard faint groans around him, and when he finally takes a good look around, he finally notices the risen horde that was chasing Silver and Aversa, surrounding him…

"J*&% DAMN IT!" He cursed out loud, after that, he sighs, as he prepares his weapon, which is a Big two-handed Axe, "Well, guess this world's welcoming to me is with a fight…"

"If that's what you want, that's what you get. And after that…."

" **Gotta find Silver and Zenkia"**

* * *

 **Cast**

Skyloft Horizon

Silver Alucard

Zeronos

Mitsuji Sieghart

Miyuki Atsuko

Julius Ceaser

The Armored Knight?

Shepherds

Chrom

Robin

Lissa

Frederick

Sully

Virion

Vaike

Stahl

Miriel

Kellem

Donnel

Rui

Maribelle

Gaius

Panne

Phila

Nowi

Gregor

Aversa

Chapter Nine

Grimleal

FIN

* * *

Leon: First of all, I would like to apologize, This chapter was supposed to come out in June… but until recently, I was busy, with the preparation and the real moving from my home country, to the U.S.A.

Silver: He isn't kidding; It took him nearly two weeks to set things up…

Miyuki: But now he is finally settled, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, along with the DXD one…

O.H: Anyway, We got two things to do… As you might have noticed from the Author's Profile, ZilverX is now the Writer Triplet! And please give a round of applause for our newest addition to the Team, Lasly and his OC, The Knight who appeared in this Chapter!

Lasly: Thank you, Thank you, and I have to say, it's been a surprise and an emotional rollercoaster because these two idiots were doing this behind me! They didn't even bother to tell me about it!

Leon: Can't help it there buddy, we kinda lost contact with you… and you were in College, for Directing, I believe…

Lasly: Yes, but that doesn't give any excuse for you morons to ignore me!

Mitsuji: Leaving those two aside, what is the next thing that you would like to say?

O.H: Well, we got an OC from another reader, Shiinoobi, but sadly, he'll have to make his appearance in the Two Year Timeskip, which is basically some filler episodes for Silver and His team's mini Adventure… so don't worry, Your OC will be there when we face Grima, Chuck and other Villains.

*in the background, Leon and Lasly can be seen in a comical fight, while the boys are cheering in the surrounding*

Miyuki: Uhh… Shouldn't we do something to break them up?

Miriel: Next Time: 'Emmeryn'

O.H: Oh… Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this, and we'll see each other in the next chapter… CAN YOU BOTH ACT LIKE THE ADULTS YOU ARE!

Author Note: DXD story will be a bit delayed again… due to not saving and end up deleting half the story, courtesy of my cousin, so enjoy this instead… Thank you for reading…

Leonhardt F Redfield


End file.
